The Dragon Sage
by Overcharge.v420
Summary: Huge AU, Naruto is an ordinary kid, well not really. His parents spend more time training his siblings, what will this troublesome blonde do to get their attention? NarutoxTenten !Dojutsu !Sage !Summoner (NOTE: Ignore the line through Naruto's headband, it was a design mistake XD!)
1. The Beginning

Naruto: The Dragon Sage

* * *

Background Knowledge:

Obito survived the Kanabi Bridge mission, allowing the then team 7 to fully develop into a team that rivaled the Legendary Sanin in teamwork, but outclassed them in terms of raw power. This means that Obito never gained his Mangekyo Sharingan, the Akastuki was never formed. Obito became the legendary copy ninja of Konoha. Kakashi developed a powerful affinity for water and later discovered his Kekkei Genkai (Storm Release) which allowed him to obtain the title Storm Sage, fabled for his ability to change the weather. Rin surpassed her predecessor in Tsunade Senju in the medical field, Rin accidentally combined her Yang release with her Fire release to create a new release, that anybody with the required chakra natures could use. This was called Radiation release. This team 7 became known as the "Konoha no yari" (Spears of Konoha).

The Amegakure orphans overthrew Hanzo and became the beloved rulers of Amegakure, with Yahiko as their leader. This allowed Amekagure and Konohagakure to become strong allies, however Nagato still obtained his Rinnegan.

Due to the relations between these two villages Dan and Nawaki were brought back to life via the Rinne Rebirth technique used by Nagato. Nawaki activated his wood release becoming the second person in history to use this powerful Kekkei Genkai. Nawaki became followed in his grandfather's footsteps and became a sage allowing to claim the title "Tree Sage" or "Ki Sennin".

Fukagu Uchiha activated his Mangekyo Sharingan in the third ninja war, boasting a yellow susano and control over Ametarasu. With these two techquies, Fukagu managed to defeat the 8 tailed junchuriki in Killer B, the bingo books started to call him the biju slayer. Fukagu grew closer to the village, eventually becoming friends with Minato Namekazi, one of the favoured Hokage Candidates. Any thought of a coup never existed in the Uchiha clan.

However, when the light shines brightest, the shadows are also bigger. Orochimaru followed a dark path, making him an SS-Class missing ninja. Danzo became so blind in his pursuit of power he allowed the said snake to place a curse mark on him, making him Orochimaru's pawn, as well as all of ROOT.

Iwagakure became more hateful of Konohagakure, investing more time into it's younger shinobi to produce 4 S-Class Ninja.

Kumogakure's Third Raikage survived the Jashin cultists allowing his son A to remain as a join, now Kumo had 3 S-Class Ninja (The third being killer B).

Sunagakure adapted to the period of peace, the Third Kazekage and Sasori never fought, instead they allowed Sasori to teach puppetry to more young ninja (AN:I believe this is why Sasori killed the Third Kazekage, for not allowing him to teach the art of puppetry to more people), this allowed Pakura of the scorch release to live, Rasa the soon to be named fourth Kazekage still sealed the Ichibi inside his son Garra, though the Third Kazekage became what the Third Hokage would become to Naruto, a surrogate grandfather.

Kirigakure never went into civil war, Yagura is now a loved Mizukage with Mei Terumi being his dearest friend. Yagura is a jinchuriki of the three tails, the seven swordsmen of the mist never disbanded, this allowed Zabuza to become an S-Rank Ninja. Kisame is still a bloodthirsty S-Rank beast, but fears Yagura enough that he is kept in check.

Konohagakure boasts the most S-Ranked ninja out of all villages. The current Hokage Hiruzen Saurtobi. The Candidates for the fourth Hokage, Nawaki Senju, Minato Namekazi and Obito Uchiha. Fukagu Uchiha, Tsunade Senju, Rin Norha, Kakashi Hatake are all jonin in the village hidden in the leaves. The recently retired Kushina Uzumaki was dubbed "Konoha's Red Blade of Death" for her kenjutsu mastery and due to her chakra chains and her tenant she became a low ranked S-Class ninja. Konoha has the smallest military force out of all the big villages, limited to personal of 30,000 ninja.

The world is at peace, for the moment, the only strong alliance is between Amegakure, Konohagaukre and Takigakure. Anything could change… in a flash.

* * *

Present Day:

Naruto is aged 6 (Same as all the Rookie 12).

Naruto is walking down the streets of Konoha, many people smiling at him and his two _younger_ siblings Mito, who looked much like their mother, except for her blue eyes and Sakumo who had half red on his left and half yellow hair on his right (AN: Think of Todoroki but with yellow instead of white) with purple eyes, both were the jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox. During birth Kushina delivered triplets, two of which absorbed their respective half of the fox's chakra, Mito having the Yang (Light) and Sakumo having the Yin (Dark). For all accounts Naruto was an average child, well except his Kage level reserves. The three were on their way to the Uchiha compound but stopped when they found a sign, none of them could read the little kanji so they asked a nearby civilian, the sign said.

_Announcement from the Hokage_

_As some of you know I am getting quite old, my time in the hat has seen two ninja wars, and I never wish to see another, as good as some say I am, at political relations I believe there would be one better person for the job of Leaf Village Representative… Minato Namekazi_

_On July the 25__th__ the Fourth Hokage Minato Namekazi will be sworn in on top of the Hokage Mansion_

_Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Third Hokage_

"Thank you, mister," Sakumo said with a smile on his face

"So Tou-chan is gonna be Hokage eh? Well I guess I'll have to be the fifth then!" Naruto exclaimed

"Shut up you baka! You couldn't beat me or Sakumo-nii with our hands tied behind your back" Mito fired

"Psst just caus you guys get special training from Tou-chan and Kaa-Chan doesn't mean you can beat me!" Naruto shouted with a flame in his eye.

It was no secret to anyone who visited the Namekazi Household, weather it was intentional or not Minato and Kushina usually spent more time training the other two younglings due to their tenants. Naruto did train, but by himself. Whenever the house got visitors Naruto's parents usually asked for them to help train the younger two. Most did except for two, Kakashi Hatake and Shisui Uchiha. The said Uchiha had taken a liking to the 'outcast' of the family. Shusui was considered a prodigy, even by Uchiha standards. The boy was 8 years old and already a chunin and was on his way to ANBU. Shisui rarely trained the boy, rather he spent time with him and in some sense became his adopted brother or best friend. Kakashi Hatake was a weird fellow, he saw his rival Miato guy begin to take interest in a boy around Naruto's age, Kakashi brought this up with his eternal rival, evetualy they challenged eachother to create a mini-me by the time Naruto became a genin. So Kakashi went to his favourite Namekazi and started to make him into a mini me…

"We DON'T get special treatment from them... you baka! Your just jealous that we are better than you, and that they are teaching us cool stuff!" Sakumo proclaimed

Naruto, having no other arguments decided to take a page out of Kakashi-nii's book and said "Huh? You said something?"

_Somewhere in Konoha _

"_ACHOOO!" Kakashi sneezed as he got a strange tingle down his back_

"_MY ETERNAL RIVAL! ARE YOU OKAY? IT IS NOT YOUFUTH TO CATCH A COLD DURING OUR BALLON BLOWING CONTEST!"_

_Kakashi though 'hehehe… phase one complete' with an evil smile under his mask_

_Back with Naruto_

"Anyways… I wanna go to Shika's house… see yas later!" Naruto said before walking towards to Nara clan compound. The Nara compound was the most secluded compound in the village, surrounded by lush forests and many ravines. Many times had Naruto been told to stay on the path to the compound, but Naruto being himself decided not to listen. The blonde boy was racing through the forest when, he slipped on some conveniently placed mud. This mud made the boy slide down another conveniently placed mudslide. Naruto was traveling at high jonin speeds until he slammed into a wall, breaking his arm.

Naruto felt a tremendous amount of pain in his left arm. He looked around to find himself at the bottom of a ravine. Using some intelligence Naruto mapped out a way to the top of the ravine. The boy stood up and then started to walk, only to trip on something. Naruto turned his head to find a sizeable scroll laying in the dirt. With much curiosity the blonde opened the scroll to find a summoning contract, but not just any contract… the dragon contract.

Naruto stared in awe of this contract, remembering what his father had told him about contracts, you need to sign them in blood. Naruto opened the scroll to see an almost empty scroll, the last summoner's name had faded which signified the death of the person. It read _Shamon_.

Naruto had heard this name before but couldn't put his broken finger on it. So as any sane person would, Naruto used some of his blood from his broken arm, to write his name in the contract.

* * *

As soon as he was finished he was reverse summoned to a place. Naruto looked around, confused about this thing that had occurred. From where the blonde was standing, it looked like he was on the bottom of the ocean, though the floor was green grass, and there was perfect lighting. Then three snake looking creatures flew towards Naruto… they were dragons

"**So… this is our new summoner… he looks like a brat**" the pure black dragon said, the only other colour that was emitted was the golden hue of his eyes.

"**Hush Tatsu… can't you see that he is injured badly, and yet he is showing no pain… he is worthy of summoning us**" the pure white dragon with blue eyes said

"**Enough bickering sons**" A dragon, that had black scales, but a white hue emitting around each of them complimented by blood red eyes that looked like a certain dojutsu. "**I am Ryujin the leader of the Dragon Kin, the black one is my son Tatsu and the white one is my other son Ikuchi, we are the strongest of our Kin and wish to know your name**"

The blonde looked in awe… then spoke "I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namekazi, the oldest son of my household and well… not much else"

Ryujin then spoke "**Is your tou-san named Minato Namekazi by any chance?**"

"Yes" Naruto replied… "But why… and also my arm kinda hurts, can you guys point me in the way of a healer or hospital?"

"**No need young one, Ikuchi heal him**" The lead dragon spoke, Ikuchi flew over towards Naruto, who realised that these Dragons towered over him. The white dragon blew out some green mist which instantly healed Naruto's arm, who then thanked the dragon.

"**As for asking about your Tou-san, well he declined our contract due to him signing that dammed Toad contract, now one more question Naruto-san**" Ryujin spoke "**How did you find this summoning contract?**"

"Umm… I kinda tripped over it while I was trying to get to a hospital" Naruto responded

"**I didn't expect that… well as a dragon summoner you should know what you are getting yourself into. As a dragon summoner you will be trained in Senjutsu, Katon and Futon Jutsu as well as Kenjutsu. Given your lineage and your amazing chakra reserves you can become a dragon sage in 10 years.**" Kyujin stated as Naruto sweatdropped

"10 years… I CAN'T WAIT 10 years!" Naruto exclaimed

"**Why can't you wait 10 years young one**" The dragon replied

"I need to get strong, so I show my siblings who's boss… ya know" Naruto replies

"**that was a joke right?**" Tatsu said "**I mean I am powerful and all but I didn't get it for personal gain**"

Naruto stood there pouting.

"**Little one, power should be used to protect those who you see precious, not to destroy them**" The older dragon said

"Ummm but like… I don't know how to protect those precious to me, they are all so powerful, my tou-chan is a SS-class shinobi and my Kaa-Chan is a recently retired S-Rank. Kakashi-Nii is called a Sage and he is S-Rank and Shisui-nii is just too fast to be killed" Naruto explained "Plus Tou-chan and Kaa-chan are training my little brother and sister… so that just leaves me"

"**What do you mean that your siblings are getting trained by your parents… are you?**" Ikuchi asked

"Well, yes and no… my parents did start to train me, a year ago, but I haven't progressed beyond shuriken and kunai throwing and writing kanji."

"**Hmmm, what about these other two you speak of?**" Tatsu asked

"Kakashi-nii teaches me how to act like a shinobi, and how to think like one, he always says look underneath the underneath. Shisui-nii works on my speed, he wants me to be faster than my Tou-chan" Naruto responded

"**Hmmm, this Shisui you speak of… is he a Uchiha, because I can sense an Uchiha presence near the scroll**" Ryujin asks

"Yes, Shisui-nii is a Uchiha" Naruto responded

"**Father he should be going back to his world soon, we can always train him there… after all he is just a kid**" Tatsu adds

"**That is true my son, as a sign of our friendship Naruto please take this**" Ryujin speaks as a cloud of smoke appeared Infront of the blonde boy.

When the smoke dissipated there was a cloak, folded into a neat square, on top of this cloak there was a tanto (Small katana) which had a black hilt and blade, but had a white dragon engraved into the hilt. Naruto then put on the cloak, which would be a similar piece of clothing compared to his dad's Hokage cloak. The cloak was black, but had white flames coming from the bottom. The cloak was short sleeved and had a high collar.

Naruto equipped his new coat and decided to hold onto the tanto, because he didn't have a sheath.

"**Until Next time Naruto**" Ryujin stated before Naruto was summoned back into his world.

* * *

Naruto felt dizzy, he looked around only to find Shusui Uchiha staring straight at him. "Hi Shisui-Nii!" Naruto said while waving

"Hey Ototo… what have you got there?" the said Uchiha asked

"Oh nothing much… just a cool cloak and a tanto"

"Ok… you better get home quick, its past your curfew and your Kaa-Chan wont be happy"

"Thanks Shisui-Nii"

"And Naruto…" Naruto knew something was serious when his brother figure used his real name

"I would recommend keeping you summoning contract a secret, remember a ninja's best tool is deception" Shisui added

"Good point Shisui-nii" Naruto said, before Shisui grabbed his shoulder and shunshined to the Namekazi compound.

The two boys appeared in a swirl of leaves in the Namekazi kitchen. "NARUTO UZUMAKI-NAMEKAZI WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING OUT SO LATE!" a demonic voice shouted

"Sorry Kuchina-sama, I found Naruto buying some things off a traveling merchant, he had no clue what time it was." Shisui explained

"SO YOU WERE OUT SHOPPING HUH!... what did you get?" Kushina asked

"Well kaa-chan I got this cool cloak and this tanto, now I can look like a cool ninja ya know" Naruto explained. Then Naruto noticed that his siblings were not around "Hey Kaa-Chan, wheres Mito and Sakumo?"

"They're at the Hyuuga compound" Kushina said with a smile on their face

"But what about their kerfew?" Naruto asked

"Sweetie you know that they are stronger than you, so they can handle themselves for an extra hour or two" Kushina spewed out, making Naruto a little angry and sad

"Then can you train me more so that I can go out later?" Naruto asked innocently

"Naruto we have talked about this, they are jinchuriki, they need the extra training because of what is sealed in them" Kushina responded

"Oh… ok kaa-chan… I'll just go to bed then" Naruto said with a tear sliding down his eye. Naruto made his way to his room, shut the door and then began to cry… he cried and then his eyes began to feel uneasy, blood started to trickle down them, well until the entire house started to shake. The walls began to crack, windows shatter.

Naruto heard cries for his name but he was too engulfed of the constant memories of being denied by his parents

"_Can I train with them Tou-chan?"_

"_Sorry son, not today_

"_What about today Kaa-Chan? Tou-chan said I couldn't yesterday"_

"_No Naruto, not today either"_

"_Naruto we have talked about this, you will be trained, just later"_

"LATER NEVER CAME KAA-CHAN!"

Naruto noticed that the room around him was playing back painful memories, ones he didn't want to see, ones that had been blocked off

"_**NARUTO… COME TO ME**__"_

"_Kukuku, young boy… how did you end up here?"_

"_You will pay for your father's sins you leaf scum"_

"_**TEAR OFF YOUR SISTER'S SEAL… I CAN HELP YOU GET MORE POWERFUL… SO THAT THEY CAN SEE YOU!**__"_

"STOP IT!" Naruto screamed clutching the sides of his head, regaining all the trauma filed memories that had been **sealed** away.

Naruto then felt a pair of arms wrap around him, "It's okay… I'm here now Ototo"

The said blonde turned around to find his brother figure hugging him. "S-Shisui-nii, what happened to me, why am I like this, why have I seen such horrible things, why do people hate me, why nii-san? Why are there horrible people in the world?" Naruto shouted letting tears of blood flow down his cheeks.

"Ototo… I don't know… but your eyes, they're glowing" Shisui said, Kushina stood at the door frame, crying. Shisui pulled out a kunai and then showed it to Naruto, his whites were now red, both of his iris were black and a blue rectangle glowed as a replacement for the pupil. "Naruto, that is the Ketsuryugan."

* * *

**AN:  
AND THAT'S A WRAP… please review… flames aren't cool tho**

**I really don't have much to say, I was thinking about this on my walk to work, so when I got back I decided to write, hopefully its good!**

**I haven't decided on pairings yet but im not doing a harem, so im thinking around these pairs:**

**NarutoxTenTen**

**NarutoxTemari**

**NarutoxFu**

**NarutoxYakumo**

**NarutoxAyame**

**Please feel free to PM if you have any cool ideas**

**Until Next time**

**-o**


	2. The Tragedy

Naruto: The Dragon Sage

* * *

**Review responses and other notes:**

**Bigjo21: Thanks for the compliment… ill keep writing to this standard**

**Beastyd22: Thanks bro… ill keep updating… be awesome!**

**Mangahiru: gotcha!**

**Donthedarkdragon26: Don't worry I plan to finish this**

**Okay onto the story:**

* * *

Previously on The Dragon Sage:

"_Ototo… I don't know… but your eyes, they're glowing" Shisui said, Kushina stood at the door frame, crying. Shisui pulled out a kunai and then showed it to Naruto, his whites were now red, both of his iris were black, and a blue rectangle glowed as a replacement for the pupil. "Naruto, that is the Ketsuryugan."_

* * *

Kushina looked up at the sky, it had been three weeks since the incident. She was scared of him, judging by what she saw. Her son had Kage level chakra reserves and he was only 6 years old. On top of the sheer weight and density of Naruto's chakra there was his newly acquired Dojutsu… the Ketsuryugan or the Blood Dragon Eye. During her time living in the Hidden Eddy Village she had seen some clan members awaken this dojutsu and use it, they grew to become powerful shinobi or kunoichi. The Ketsuryugan granted the user to cast strong genjutsu via physical interaction or eye contact, it also allowed the user to control Iron like Third Kazekage, except on a much more precise scale, they could use the iron in blood to control a person, brainwash them.

The strange thing about Naruto's Ketsuryugan is that it allowed him to cast a genjutsu without physical or eye contact, it allowed him to project his memories to others around him and see what he was seeing, a truly incredible and powerful technique.

There was one more thing that Kushina remembered about the Ketsuryugan. It allowed those who had experienced the death of their most hated person the ability to identify weak spots in a person's body, nin-ken-tai and gen jutsu styles. The only jutsu that the eye could not see a weakness in was fuinjutsu, senjutsu and Kekkei Genkai jutsus.

Unknowingly Kushina had distanced herself from Naruto and made some of the civilian population see him as a monster. Word of the newly activated Dojutsu spread around, after Kushina had told her friends. The blind civilian population saw this power they did not understand, and tried to push it away…

Naruto walked down the streets, getting some glares from the civilians of the villages. The ninja didn't seem to mind him, which Naruto thought was nice. Naruto was on his way to the Uchiha compound to spend time with his best friend Shisui. The boy walked to the entrance of the compound and looked up at the two guards…

"Hello Namekaze-sama, here to visit Shisui-san today?" on of the guards said

"Yeah I am… I thought I told you guys to stop it with the Namekaze-sama stuff, just Naruto or Naruto-san if you insist" the blonde replied

"Of course, Naruto-san" the other replied

The said boy walked into the Uchiha compound where he found Itachi training his little brother Sasuke. There he also saw Shisui…

"Shisui-nii!" Naruto shouted while waving and running to his brother figure. The blonde jumped into the 10-year-old ninja and gave him a hug.

"Heheh, how you are going ototo?" Shisui asked while rubbing his surrogate brother's head

"I'm fine… I wanna become as fast as you nii-san" Naruto stated

"Oh… do you now?" The Uchiha prodigy asked?

"Yeah! I wanna know your signature move the Shisuin" Naruto said in a serious tone

"Do you mean the Shunshin? Because it's not special… I'm just good at it." Shisui added

"Can you teach me then?" Naruto asked with **Puppy-Dog-Eyes Jutsu**

"How could I say no to those eyes?... we can you show how far you have come with your tree climbing?"

Naruto showed his brother how high he could climb, which was the entire tree up and down 4 times!

"Okay, now Naruto… this is a high speed jutsu which can cause you to feel funny after your first few tries…" Shisui continued to explain to Naruto how to use the Shunshin.

* * *

As the next two years passed Naruto learnt all the academy and kejutsu basics and C-Rank jutsu from Shisui. With his brother's help he was able to somewhat control his dojutsu, cast genjutsu on his surrogate grandfather in Hiruzen Saurtobi, for pranks. Naruto acquired a fire wind and lighting affinity, which was very rare, another secret kept between him and Shisui. The world only knew that Naruto had a fire affinity.

Kakashi had taken more of an interest into the boy, eventually giving him a face mask like his own. Naruto now wore a skintight white tank-top with a white face mask, his hair was styled the same way though is became ash blonde. Naruto wore ANBU style pants and sandals with his Dragon Sage cloak.

The dragons visited Naruto every month, teaching him how to summon, and do dragon fire jutsus.

Naruto despite being 10 had a jutsu reserve of 10 fire and 1 lighting, having minor control over his primary element, enough that he could coat his tanto in flames. One custom Shunshin and the normal leaf one as well as the blur one. There were only four people excluding Naruto that knew of his skill set, Shisui Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, Hiruzen Sarutobi and Shikamaru Nara.

To his parents Naruto spend a lot of time 'hanging with his friends', which was sort of true, Naruto visited his best friend his age every two days, Shikamaru Nara was more than happy to come with Naruto and watch him train, to get him away from his troublesome mother.

Naruto had started the academy when he was 8, portraying himself as the class clown allowing all those in the academy to be caught under his deception. Naruto knew that the dead last would be paired with the two best students, so he did this to ensure he got a strong team.

Things were going well in Naruto's life, his parents still didn't pay much attention to him but that was okay, because Naruto had a family of his own. Then everything changed on his 11th Birthday…

* * *

Naruto was having a great day so far, he dared to call it the best day of his life. When he had woken up there was breakfast waiting, though he had to wait for his siblings to start eating. Then he went to the ninja academy, where he learnt the rope escape jutsu and the invisibility cloak jutsu. Then after that Kakashi and Shisui picked him up from the academy in order to take him to the Sarutobi compound, there he found the third Hokage waiting for him. What followed was a "light" training session with the _God of Shinobi_. After the "light" session with the former kage Naruto made his way home.

When Naruto opened the door to his house there were many powerful shinobi, kids his age and lots of food, namely RAMEN! Without a second though Naruto Shunshined straight to the massive ramen pot, served himself the biggest bowl and ate it within seconds.

Refreshed from his favorite food he walked to the backyard where all the academy kids where 'playing' ninja. The kids were using rubber kunai and shuriken as well as plastic katanas. Naruto laughed at this, and well every academy student turned to look at him.

"What's up guys?" The blonde shouted

Most of the academy kids ignored his remark and went back to playing ninja, the three who didn't ignore him were Shikamaru Nara, Choji Amakichi and Sasuke Uchiha. The three walked up to Naruto and wished him a happy birthday…

"So why aren't you guys playing ninja" Naruto asked, with a hint of curiosity

"It's too troublesome" the Nara answered

"I wanted to challenge you to a ramen eating contest" Choji challenged

"Hn... it's a mockery of those who fight for us, also the rubber kunai are harder to throw because … well they suck!" the semi stoic Uchiha answered. Sasuke knew there was more than meets the eye with Naruto, if there wasn't then why would his prodigious brother and THE SHISUI UCHIHA think highly of him.

"well, do you guys wanna watch me out eat an Amakichi?" Naruto asked with a foxy smirk

"Sure"  
"Hn..."

30 super-sized bowls of ramen later…

"IT'S A TIE!" Sasuke shouted

"WHAT" the two eaters screamed with lots of confusion

"what Sasuke is trying to say is that we have no more Ramen left, you ate it all with your troublesome contest" Shikamaru replied, while laying down on the couch, completely mirroring his father on the opposite side of the room.

"Okay everyone listens up, we all are gathered here today to celebrate the birthdays of my children Naruto, Sakumo and Mito. Could they please come here" Minato Namekaze shouted?

The three siblings made their way to the center of attention. Sakumo was wearing this kill me orange jumpsuit with an Uzumaki swirl on the back while Mito was wearing what her best friend Ino was wearing (Academy wear) but in blue.

"All my children turn 11 today, and well I am proud of them… now if we may please present your gifts for these three munchkins"

'wow Tou-chan remembers and includes me, this may just be the best day of my life'

Many people came and gave Naruto presents, the ones he liked the most were the ninja gloves given by Itachi, the fire jutsu scroll from Hiruzen and a gift bundle from Kakashi. This included a book saying, '_How to act and become a badass ninja_' a white facemask and a scroll for the 'One-Thousand years of death jutsu'. Last came Shisui, who pulled out a semi-big scroll.

"Naruto, I present to you the crown summoning contract. These summons will aid you in genjutsu" then Shisui leaned in and whispered to Naruto "_The Dragons are okay with this, I will explain later_" which gained a nod from Naruto.

Many people were shocked by this offering, as well as Naruto. He signed it and then hugged his surrogate brother "Thank you Shisui-nii"

The other two siblings were fuming with jealousy.

Minato saw this and decided to amp things up "Now for Kushina and I's presents"

Minato summoned the toad contract and allowed Mito and Sakumo to sign it, causing more shock in the crowd. Minato just handed Naruto a box. IN the box was a genin level library card.

"This is pretty cool thanks tou-chan kaa-chan!" Naruto said with a fake smile, wondering why he wasn't offered the toad contract.

Many people in the crowd were questioning this gift, since Naruto was to be a genin in another year.

"Now for another announcement, you all know that since the Namekaze and the Uzumaki clans came together they have been deprived as an heir, so today I name … Sakumo Namekaze and Namekaze heir and Mito Namekaze and Uzumaki heir!" Minato added

There was silence then there was a husky voice "Tou-chan… what about me?"

That voice broke hearts. Then the newly appointed heirs decided to make things worse

"HA Naruto-baka, you aren't strong enough to become clan heir anyway" Mito added

"… Yeah isn't that right guys?" Sakumo added, asking the academy students

What followed turned into a little bullying frenzy. Nobody knew what to do.

"**ENOUGH!**" roared the voice of Hiruzen Sarutobi, emitting a light amount of Killing Intent.

Silence was once again present. All one could hear was one blonde crying. Then something snapped.

Naruto stood up, eyes glowing red with the Ketsuryugan activated. "Why?... can't you just show me some love Tou-chan… Kaa-chan?" Naruto said still in a husky teary voice.

There was no answer.

"That's what I thought… I'm going now, please don't stop me" Naruto quietly said and disappeared in a Shunshin, leaving the afterglow of his red eyes. This shocked everyone, for Naruto to use a seal-less Shunshin at academy age was downright prodigal. Only four people thought to get Naruto, Shisui, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kakashi.

After hours of searching they found Naruto in the Hokage training ground, with everything burnt to a crisp. Naruto was crying and emitting huge amounts of KI, only two of the four could stand this.

"OTOTO!" Shisui shouted

"LEAVE ME ALONE… YOU JUST WANNA ABANDON ME LIKE HIM!" Naruto answered back

Not taking 'leave me alone' for an answer Shisui Shunshined to Naruto and hugged him, hugged him tight. Then punched him in the jaw. "Never say that we would abandon you!" Shisui roared

"W-who's we Nii-san?" Naruto asked still hurting from the punch.

"Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kakashi Hiruzen-jiji and Me… we all have your back!" Shisui replied, gesturing for the rest to come over. "Your jiji is back at the house scolding Minato-Sama, but he does care about you"

"Thank you… thank you so much… everyone" Naruto said in-between tears and sobs

In a touching moment they all hugged.

"Guys, I have a secret… and it only stays here okay?" Naruto said before stepping back, he bit his hand and then preformed a **Summoning Jutsu**. A large pillar of smoke appeared before a Ryujin appeared.

"**Hello Naruto, how may I help you today?**"

"Ryujin these are my friends… Sasuke, Shikamaru Kakashi and Shisui… jiji isn't here but when I get the chance, I will introduce you" Naruto replies

Everyone but Shisui pouted… Sasuke broke the silence

"I knew it, I knew it … the dobe isn't a dobe. Naruto … thank you"

"Thanks for what" Naruto asked

"Thank you for teaching me how a true ninja operates, with deception" Sasuke added

"Well, you wouldn't be called a prodigy for nothing then if you figured that out in seconds" Naruto replied

Silence was again present.

"**Naruto… I can sense that you have been through some emotional turmoil… do you need some time away from this place?**"

"what makes you say that I need time away from this place" Naruto asked

"**Well, us dragons begin our sage training after great emotional turmoil, I believe you are ready for the first step**"

"Okay, I will start training… let me just get my stuff from home… oh and can Sasuke, Shikamaru, Jiji and Kakashi-nii come to visit me?" Naruto said

"**Sure, but this training will only last a year, from what Shisui has told me you will be back in time for the genin graduation… is that acceptable?**"

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Naruto shouted

For the next thirty minutes Naruto said his goodbyes to his precious people, and Itachi, Tsunade, Nawaki, Obito and Jiraiyia. Naruto grabbed all his stuff and reversed summoned to the Dragon land.

* * *

(Time Skip no Jutsu: 1 year)

* * *

Iruka never knew why the Hokage kept Naruto Namekaze enrolled in the academy, he just disappeared and has been gone for more than a year. There was three weeks left until the graduation exam, which meant Naruto had three weeks to show up. Nevertheless, he still called out his name

"Naruto Namekaze"

What followed shocked him.

Crows started to fly in from all directions then swirled around the middle of the classroom, then poof, all the crows exploded making it rain black feathers. These feathers sunk through the floor, to reveal the said boy.

Nothing much had changed about the boy. He still wore his white turtleneck muscle shirt, black ANBU pans and sandals, he had his same black cloak with white flames. Naruto now wore his white facemask, like Kakashi. He had his dragon Tanto holstered on his side and had a new dragon sword (like Meliodas' Dragon sword from the seven deadly sins). Naruto stood at 5'0.

"Present Iruka-Sensei" Naruto replied, gaining gasps from the class, well everyone but Sakumo, Mito, Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Nice to see that you showed up, please take a seat next to Sasuke and Shikamaru" the teacher added

"Now then, were learning the theory of the academy style taijutsu, now we shall to some practical stuff"

The class walked outside and gathered around the taijutsu ring. "Okay since you are sort of new to this Naruto how about you fight Izumi?" Iruka suggested

"No… I want to fight Sakumo" The blonde retorted

"He's the best in the class are you sure?" Iruka asked

"Hai Sensei!" Naruto shouted

"Okay Sakumo you're up"

The other Namekaze walked into the ring

"How was your year long tantrum Naruto? Did you learn how to unlock your chakra? Because your gonna need more than that to step in the ring with me!" Sakumo taunted

"HAJIME!" Iruka shouted

"two" Naruto said

"Two what?" Sakumo asked "Two seconds until you get beat?"

"Two Moves until you're in the hospital" Naruto answered

"Good luck baka!" Sakumo replied

Staying true to his word Naruto Shunshined behind Sakumo before jumping up into the air and releasing a devastating kick to the side of Sakumo's head, knocking him out.

"Iruka-sensei, you should take him to the infirmary or the hospital" Naruto said before walking to his friends.

Everyone was in shock, the previous dead last had just destroyed the best in the class. Only Iruka could see this move, this kid was traveling at low jonin speeds.

The next three weeks went quickly, Naruto stayed in the Uchiha compound not wanting to visit his family. Shisui and Itachi had joined ANBU and were both captains. Naruto and Choji had had their ramen rematch where Naruto smashed down a whopping 175 bowls of ramen, only to throw up half of it. But nevertheless, he still beat Choji by 100 bowls. Everyone graduated from the academy and then the teams were announced…

"Team 7 Naruto Namekaze, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Hanuro, potential heavy assault squad, your sensei will be Obito Uchiha… Team 10 will be the Ino-Shika-Cho trio with Asuma Sarutobi as your sensei… team 11 will be Sakumo and Mito Namekaze with Tenzo Senju, your sensei will be Nawaki Senju" Iruka announced

'Well I have Sasuke on my team, but I have that banshee, ugh her mother is not as bad… damn civilians' Naruto thought

"Team 7, meet me on the roof in 5 minutes" a voice said

"Sasuke, Sakura grab onto me, I can Shunshin us there" Naruto suggested

"I'm only doing this because Sasuke-kun is, my kaa-chan says that you are a demon" Sakura said

"Cool… Sakura, what do you think of me?" Naruto asked

"Well, I don't know… you don't seem like a monster to me, but my kaa-chan is on the council so she is wise"

"Sakura, only think what you wanna think, not what others think… anyways enough of the lecture lets go!" Naruto said as they Shunshined away.

The trio appeared on the roof to find one Obito Uchiha in a traditional jonin garb, but with his trademark goggles still on.

"Impressive for genin" Obito stated

"Cool glasses Mr-S-Rank ninja" Naruto replied

"Okay, I am Obito Uchiha, I like my teammates Kakashi and Rin as well as my village and poke. My dislikes are Iwagakure and Kirigakure. I dream to become the first Uchiha Hokage and ask a certain someone out!... ok you're next pinky"

"MY NAME IS SAKURA HANURO NOT PINKY! I like (Looks as Sasuke and giggles), I dream (Looks as Sasuke and giggles again), and I dislike Ino-pig!"

"Ouch, my ears hurt… Uchiha… you're up!" Obito spoke

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like my family, Shisui-nii and Naruto, I LOVE tomatoes and tomato ramen. I dislike fangirls and people who are a threat to this village, I dream to become the Uchiha police commander then Hokage. I also know some fire release jutsu as well as Uchiha genjutsu."

"now you, blondie"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. I like my precious people in Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shisui-nii, Jiji and Kakashi-nii. I dislike the Namekaze household, however I am willing to resolve this conflict given the right time. I also dislike those who can't tell the difference between a weapon and a person, to be exact a kunai and a kunai in a sealing scroll. I dream to become a sage, and Hokage but I dream for world unity. I know three styles of Kenjutsu, one of taijutsu, 30 fire release jutsu and 3 lighting release. I also like to preform cool genjutsu entrances and exits. I can summon crows and dragons and have a Dojutsu named the Ketsuryugan, which if you watch me walking down the street, is the reason I get glares."

'So, I have a fangirl, a matured brooder who wants to become a sage and an aspiring Hokage who shares the clan as me'

"Meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow around 5:00 AM, I suggest not to eat breakfast because you might see it again. Good Luck my cute little genin!" Obito said before Shunshining away.

* * *

**AN:**

**WOW my story blew up yayaya!**

**(Fixed up spelling... soz :P)**

**Naruto is around mid chunin level ATM, he does not know sage mode… yet. **

**Speed he is low jonin, pretty much at the same level as Haku.**

**Pairing votes:**

**NarutoxTemari: 1**

**NarutoxTenTen: 2 (This is mine, but I want to see what the people want, so yeah)**

**Until next time**

**-o**


	3. The Swordsman

Naruto: The Dragon Sage

* * *

Previously:

'_So, I have a fangirl, a matured brooder who wants to become a sage and an aspiring Hokage who shares the clan as me'_

"_Meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow around 5:00 AM, I suggest not to eat breakfast because you might see it again. Good Luck my cute little genin!" Obito said before Shunshining away._

* * *

Training ground 7, 5:00 AM

"UGH! Why did we wake up so early…? I need my beauty sleep!" Naruto shouted

"Shut up Naruto! We all are tired!" Sasuke shouted back

"Hello There!" Obito said dropping down from the air making the three genin jump

"Sensei! Don't scare us like that, it's not nice" Sakura shouted

"Yeah yeah, tell that to the enemy ninja that wants to kill you" the copy ninja replied. Obito then pulled out two bells and a timer. "You have until noon to get these bells, come at me with the intent to kill or don't bother… begin!"

Naruto saw this as an opportunity to show his skills

"**FIRE RELEASE: FIRE DRAGON BOMB**" Naruto shouted as a jet of fire exploded from his mouth, covering a large area in flames. Naruto at this time Shunshined away to his team.

"Any ideas how we beat a kage level shinobi?" Naruto asked

"We could attack together" Sasuke responded

"Easy, do any of you know any elemental jutsu?" Naruto questioned

"I know a few fire ones, but that's all" Sasuke responded while Sakura shook her head

"Okay, Sakura I have a plan, but you won't like it at all… you have to be the decoy"

"WHAT!"

"SHHHHH he can hear us" Sasuke said

"okay, I'll do it, only for Sasuke-kun" Sakura said as she leapt into the opening.

"We didn't even tell her the plan… well Sasuke, we're gonna have to lure Obito-sensei out then fire your most powerful jutsu to the left or right of him, make sure not to hit pinky. Then while he is jumping I will Shunshin and take the bells" Naruto explained

"Got it" Sasuke responded

Obito used the **Hiding Like a Mole Jutsu **and the **Earth Release: Decapitation Jutsu **to trap Sakura. As he was doing this Sasuke used the **Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu** to forcefully move their sensei. Naruto then used a Shunshin to move to Obito where he grabbed the bells? Then used the **Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu** to push Obito away.

Naruto returned to Sasuke with the bells. "Nice job Naruto!"

"Na it was a team effort, let's get pinky from the ground" the blonde replied

The two approached Sakura and dug her out of the ground. That's when Obito re-appeared behind them. "Are you wondering why there are two bells?" Team 7's sensei asked

"Nope, don't care we passed" Naruto answered back

"Well if you don't have a bell you fail" Obito stated

Naruto then grabbed each bell and handed them out to his teammates. Naruto turned to Sakura "Sakura, please become a ninja not a fangirl" then he turned to Sasuke "Sasuke… Don't get too cocky when you get your Sharingan" then he turned to Obito "Take care of them, or I'll get Kakashi-nii on you". Naruto was about to Shunshin away when he heard "Naruto, wait!"

Naruto turned his head to see Sasuke holding his bell up, "You deserve this, not me… Plus I'm a prodigy so I'll do an early graduation or something"

"Naruto, Sasuke. Take my bell. I'm the weakest here so I should go back to the academy and re-learn some things before becoming a kunoichi." Sakura said while offering her bell

"Obito sensei, it's all of us or none of us… you choose because I have not heard of a two-man cell outside of ANBU" Naruto stated

"Okay I guess you all should go… to the Hokage's tower so we can get our first mission!" Obito said in a jovial tone

"Nani?" Sakura shouted

"The aim of this test was teamwork, to see if you all could work together in order to form a genin team" Obito explained.

* * *

(Time Skip no Jutsu: 2 weeks)

Over the past 2 weeks team 7 had completed 27 D-rank missions and had worked on many team formations. The team were quite sick of the D ranks and wanted some real action.

"Team 7 reporting another successful capture of Tora" Obito reported

"Very good Obito-kun, another D-rank?" Hiruzen asked

"NO Jiji! I speak for the majority of team 7, and we are fed up with all this chore work… give us a C-rank… please?" Naruto shouted/asked

"It's up to your sensei Naruto-kun" the third replied

"Well I think that…" Obito was speaking until a green spandex wearing jonin came by…

"TEAM 9 REPORTING ANOTHER YOUTHFULL D-RANK DONE!" Maito Gai shouted

"YOSH! GAI-SENSEI I THINK WE SHOULD DO ANOTHER C-RANK… TO SEE HOW YOUTHFUL THE WORLD OUTSIDE THE VILLAGE CAN BE!" a Maito Gai mini-me shouted

"YOSH! THAT IS VERY YOUTHFUL INDEED LEE-KUN!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE-KUN!"

Slowly an unbreakable genjutsu was forming, showing a beach with a setting sun.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"GAHHHH MY EYES… IT'S HORRIBLE!" Naruto shouted while trying to look away only to find that he couldn't move his body.

The only person capable of breaking the genjutsu was having too much fun watching his subordinates get their first glimpse of the worst genjutsu ever created. This went on for a solid minuet until the professor decided that he needed to go for a smoke break.

"ENOUGH!" Hiruzen roared, making all freeze in their place, and young Sakura feint from the Killing Intent.

"Ahhhh Ji-jiji, a-about that C-rank…" Naruto stated/asked

"Yess, since team 9 is here I suggest a co-operative mission. Bring in Tazuna." The god of shinobi answered

In came in a semi-drunk man, grey beard and hair with black clothes on. "So, this is who is protecting me? Well I can recognize the copy-ninja of the leaf, but what's with the 6 other brats?"

"They are going on a C-rank to help protect you, what do people say… the more the merrier?" Hiruzen retorted

"Team 7, pack for a month, meet at the front gate in 10 minutes" Obito ordered

"Team 9 pack for a month and meet at the front gate in 5 Minutes, I will not be outdone by Obito-san's students!"

"YOSH! GAI-SENSEI!"

* * *

-10 Minutes later at the front gate-

* * *

Team 7 had just arrived at the front gate, and to their surprise the bridge builder and Obito where nowhere to be found. The only people at the ate were the genin of team 9 and their sensei.

"I guess Obito-Sensei isn't here yet… might as well know your names" Naruto said while pointing towards team 9

"You tell us your name first" a bun haired girl answered back

"Fine… My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am a Ninjutsu and Genjutsu specialist and I prefer to use Kenjutsu instead of Taijutsu"

"Sasuke Uchiha, I specialize in Taijutsu, Shuriken Jutsu and Genjutsu."

"Sakura Hanuro, I don't have any specialties, but I have good chakra control"

"Neji Hyuga, I'm a taijutsu specialist"

"Rock Lee, I AM A YOUTHFUL TAJUTSU SPECALIST"

"Tenten, I am a weapons specialist"

"Nice to meet you all, I'm sure we can all get along… so what formations do you guys know?"

The two teams talked for 10 Minutes until Obito arrived.

"Okay teams, let's roll out"

For three days the two teams walked to the wave country, not encountering any resistance, they crossed a body of water to bring them to the land. Then they continued to walk…

* * *

Naruto sensed a rustling in the bushes, he threw his kunai and it hit the target dead on. Naruto went to pick up his kunai, where he found a dead snow rabbit. "Uhhh guys, are snow rabbits common in the land of water?"

"No" Tazuna replied

"Well, how come I just killed one?"

There was silence, then Obito shouted "GET DOWN!"

Everyone ducked, and then there was a big THUD!

Naruto looked up to see a man standing on a ridiculously large sword. Quickly followed by a ninja stepping out of a mirror, one appearing in a water Shunshin and the other appeared in a normal Shunshin, there was four enemy ninja.

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist, S-Rank Ninja, what brings you here?" Obito asked

"Obito Uchiha, Konoha's copycat ninja, S-Rank Ninja. Hand over Tazuna, my employer wants him… dead" the demon replied

"Talk, Talk, talk… can you Leaf ninja piss off, I wanna go home" a boy with blue hair said

"Shut up Suigetsu, you moron Zabuza-Sensei is trying to do that!" a red headed girl with pink eyes replied

"Hey Sasuke, wanna just burn these fools?" Naruto asked

"I would love to" The Uchiha replied

"I do not want to fight you, but I will kill you if Zabuza-sama commands me to." A girl spoke

"Obito-sensei, what's the plan?" Sasuke asked

"We out number them 2:1, we should take the offensive now, but I don't want to start a ninja war"

"We are not leaving Copy-cat" Zabuza replied

What followed was an intense stare down, massive amounts of KI flooded the area, only Zabuza, Gai and Obito were unaffected by this.

'I can't take it anymore' thought Sasuke. The raven haired genin pulled out his kunai and was about to stab himself when he heard his sensei call out. "SASUKE! Don't worry I wont let my comrades die!"

This calmed down the 6 genin who shuffled into a makeshift menji formation. Zabuza wanted to end this quickly so he used his famed technique, **Hidden Mist Jutsu!** The cold chakra laced mist flooded the area where the genin were.

"Umm, does anyone know any wind jutsu, or have a fan? because I don't like not being able to see" Naruto asked his fellow leaf ninja

"I know a taijutsu move that creates wind" Lee answered

"Then use it greenie, we need to see!" Naruto responded

"Okay… **Severe Leaf Hurricane!**" Lee shouted as a gust of wind blew some of the mist away, revealing the three students of Zabuza. Instinctively Naruto made hand-signs finishing with a tiger hand seal. "**Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu!**"

A giant dragon head flew out of Naruto's mouth, and accelerated towards the mist genin. The blue haired boy and the brown-haired girl jumped out of the way while the red head stood there. She was eaten by the flame dragon, killing her.

The remain two mist ninja decided to go on the offensive. "**Ice Release: Large Seeking Icicles!**" the brown haired ninja shouted as four huge shards of iceshot towards the leaf ninja group. "Sasuke you have to hold the fort from now! **Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!**" Naruto shouted before a torrent of flames exploded from his mouth. This melted the huge pillars of ice and continued to expand. Soon half the battlefield was engulfed in the young Uzumaki's flames. Seconds later the flames disappeared. Naruto then took a knee. "*pant* *pant* imma need two or so minuets to get back up *deep inhale* so protect Tazuna *deep exhale*"

"YOSH! OF COURSE, NARUTO-KUN! I WILL PROTECT HIM WITH MY FLAMES OF YOUTH JUST LIKE YOU!" Lee responded

The leaf genin were in high spirits… until they saw two gigantic water dragons and a Gai that was glowing green. Both dragons collided creating a shockwave that knocked the genin and Tazuna off their feet.

Zabuza threw jutsu after jutsu at Obito and Gai, he couldn't keep up. The two leaf jonin forced Zabuza onto the land where the genin were.

"Time to show you my favorite copied technique, **CHIDORI!**" Obito screamed as he rand at kage speeds towards the demon of the mist, only to be stopped by a body. Obito looked up to see a brown-haired girl with a hole through her shoulder. "Don't touch Zabuza-sama!" She shouted before going limp. Zabuza, looking quite shocked gave into his rage and unsheathed Kubikiribōchō and held it up high and was about to bring it down when he heard something "**NINPO: FIRE SPEAR SWORD JUTSU!**"

The Kiri swordsman the turned around and swung his sword towards the blaze of a sword, propelling its way to him. Kubikiribōchō cut right through the flying sword. Zabuza then swung his executioner's blade towards Obito, where it just passed through him?

Everyone was shocked, this included Obito, who then collapsed clutching his right eye.

"Say hi to the Shinigami for me Obito Uchiha" Zabuza asked his downed opponent

"SENSEI NO!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted, activating their respective Dojutsu. Naruto held out his hand, somewhat slowing Zabuza down, then stopping him completely. Sasuke dashed forward holding two kunai in reverse grip, then stabbing them into Zabuza's neck. Naruto retracted his hand and then un-sheathed his Tanto, coating it in fire chakra. As Naruto dropped his hand, his stopping of Zabuza finished, however the Kiri swordsman stumbled backwards allowing Gai to land a **Severe Leaf Hurricane**, pushing Zabuza backwards, towards Naruto and the other Genin. Naruto saw this opportunity to end it all…

"**Sage Art: Dragon Flamed Tanto Death!**" the said blonde screamed before Shunshining closer to Zabuza, he thrust the tanto upwards, through Zabuza's spine and then into his heart. What followed was a flame dragon tearing through the rest of Zabuza's torso. Leaving one massive hole. Naruto quickly followed Zabuza on his date with the ground, passing out from chakra exhaustion.

* * *

-2 Days Later-

* * *

Naruto awoke in a house, laying next to is sensei Obito, Sasuke, Lee, Neji and Gai. Naruto noticed it was around midnight. He quietly Shunshined to the top of the roof. Naruto noticed that he was missing his shirt, and robe but thankfully his facemask was still on. Naruto saw another person on the roof, so he went over to see who it was.

"Tenten? Is that you?" Naruto asked

"yea… who are you?" Tenten replied without looking back

"Kakashi Hatake" Naruto answered with his best Kakashi impression

Tenten turned her head to see a shirtless Naruto wearing his facemask. Despite being 13 the boy was well chiselled. This made Tenten blush a little, but it was unnoticeable in the dark. "So what brings you up here the time of night?" she asked

"Just woke up from a coma, needed to stretch my legs… what about you?" Naruto said

"I'm lost in thought" She replied

"About what? Boys? Ninja stuff? I think its about your teammate Neji, you always seem to be a little jumpy around him" Naruto questioned

"Well yes and no. Neji-kun is cool and awesome and all, but he has a huge stick up his ass, unlike you who should have one being the 'lost son of the fourth Hokage', but also about ninja life… I'm too weak, my weapons would do nothing in a fight against a ninjutsu specialist like you, especially one with long ranged wind attacks." Tenten vented while looking out towards the almost complete bridge.

Naruto decided to make a clone, and then it Shunshined away. The real Naruto then took a seat nearby Tenten. "Well, I can help you with you ninja problem… just don't come to me for relationship advice, I have no experience and girls don't like me that much"

"You're kidding right, you disappeared on your birthday only to make a kick arse entry into the academy a year later, you became more powerful and more mysterious. Plus the face mask makes you ho- I mean makes you look more like a cool ninja. Maybe you haven't walked the village streets much but girls our age have made a fan-club the size of Sasuke's." Tenten said re-assuring Naruto the girls liked him

"Oh, I wish you didn't tell me the last part, but it doesn't matter stupid fangirls can't catch up with the apprentice of Shisui the Teleporter." Naruto stated before his clone came back holding a piece of paper, "Tenten-chan, take this piece of paper and channel your chakra into it"

'Crap… where did that chan come from… fuck this won't end well' Naruto thought

'Chan? Did he really mean it?... what is with this boy' Tenten though to herself

Tenten channelled her chakra in the paper to find that it burnt up.

"Okay, so you have a fire affinity, lucky because I know many fire jutsu and many people in Konoha do as well. Fire jutsu is the third most powerful jutsu in close quarters and the most powerful in mid-range. This suits your current fighting style given that you are a weapons specialist who can fight from close to mid-range. If you want tomorrow, I can start showing you some basic fire jutsu." Naruto explained and offered

"That would be great thank you Naruto-kun" Tenten said

'Naruto-kun aye? Well what do you know Kakashi I might just surpass you even with fan girls. But Tenten-chan isn't a fangirl… she's a blossoming kunoichi… wait I caller her chan again' Naruto though as Tenten was thinking 'Kun, seriously how'd that slip out? I mean he doesn't hurt the eyes but becoming a famous Kunoichi like Rin-sama and Tsunade-sama comes first… even then its between him or Neji'

"I'm going to call it a night, see ya tomorrow Tenten _'Ah fuck it, whats a little honorary gonna do, make me fall in love with the girl?'_… chan" Naruto said/thought and disappeared in a Shunshin.

Naruto made his way to his mattress and was thinking 'Damn that was a badass exit, maybe for the next exit I can use crows or the flame one or the Shisui special.

The remaining week was uneventful, both teams trained and celebrated Sasuke awakening his Sharingan. Naruto had found out that the brown haired girl and the blue haired boy had escaped with Kubikiribōchō. Tenten learned a fire started jutsu and the flame bullet jutsu. The bridge was built and was dubbed. The tyrant Gato was killed an infamous Konoha ANBU named Kitsune, the cause of death was accelerated cancer caused by radiation, the one thing was that Rin, possibly the only person that knew how to use Radiation release, was in Konoha treating people at the hospital.

Teams 7 and 9 arrived back in Konoha where they were met with many respectful looks, one person tossed them a bingo book

* * *

**Page 420**

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age: 13**

**Rank: Genin**

**Class: B**

**Appearance: Known to wear a black cloak with white flames, a white undershirt with a white facemask. Blonde hair and blue eyes with tanned skin. Around 5"3**

**Info: Killed Zabuza Momochi with the help of Maito Gai, Sasuke and Obito Uchiha as well as a Kiri genin with high powered flame jutsu. Said to have mastery over the Shunshin jutsu and jonin speeds. Has high jonin to kage levels of chakra.**

**Bounty: 50,000 Alive (Kirigakure)**

**100,000 Alive (Otogakure)**

**100,000 Dead (Iwagakure)**

**Relatives:**

**Minato "Yellow Flash" Namikaze**

**Kushina "Konoha's Red Blade" Uzumaki**

* * *

**Page 421**

**Name: Sasuke Uchiha **

**Age: 13**

**Rank: Genin**

**Class: C**

**Appearance: Known to wear a blue high collar Uchiha shirt with black pants and ninja sandals.**

**Info: Killed Zabuza Momochi with the help of Maito Gai, Naruto Uzumaki and Obito Uchiha.**

**Bounty: 50,000 Alive (Kirigakure)**

**Relatives:**

**Fukagu "Wicked Eye" "Biju Slayer" Uchiha**

**Mikoto Uchiha**

* * *

**AN:**

**FINISHED**

**Well I'm leaning in for a Narutoxtenten fanfic but I don't know yet**

**Chunin exams start next**

**NarutoxTenten: 4**

**NarutoxTemari: 2**

**NarutoxFu: 1**

**Until next time**

**-o**


	4. The Brother

Naruto: The Dragon Sage

* * *

Team 7 and Team 9 were walking towards the Hokage tower, gaining many respectful nods from shinobi, and glares from the civilians. These glares were directed at Naruto, the shinobi heard whispers like "The demon eyed child is becoming more powerful" and "Why did they let it graduate?".

"Who are they looking at?" Neji asked

"Me… because of my eyes" Naruto replied

"Why?" Tenten asked

"The last person to have the Ketsuryugan was a criminal named En Oyashiro, a Kekkei Genkai collector who turned children with them into his bodyguards. Eventually he was killed by Kisame Hoshigaki. But he was feared for controlling people with his Kekkei Genkai, the Ketsuryugan." Naruto explained

"That explains a lot." Sasuke replied

The two teams remained silent for the Remainer of their journey to the Hokage tower. They went straight to the Hokage office.

"Teams 7 and 9 reporting a successful C rank mission turned A rank or S rank." Obito said before handing over the mission report to the Minato Namikaze.

"Very well Obito. I will hand out an A rank to team 9 and a S rank to team 7. But you will receive C rank pay due to the circumstances. All are dismissed apart from Naruto Uzumaki" the fourth fire shadow stated

Everyone left the room. "Naruto, how come you haven't visited home yet… your Kaa-chan and I miss you"

"To be honest Tou-san, I hate _home_, it's filled with favoritism and egotistical brats… I do understand why you trained Sakumo and Mito more than me, and to be honest I wouldn't have it any other way… I don't know what I'm trying to say but I don't like my siblings" Naruto vented

"okay… do you dislike me and Kushina?" Minato asked

"Yes… but I am willing to fix that if you guys want to as well" Naruto replied

"We both are willing son" Minato replied with a smile on his face

"okay, meet me at Ichikaru Ramen around 8:00 pm tonight then… and tou-san" Naruto said

"Yes Naruto?" Minato replied

"I'm coming for that hat!" Naruto shouted

"Also, before you leave… I'm proud of you, for protecting your comrades in the most recent mission" Minato praised

"Later Old Man!" Naruto said while disappearing in a flame Shunshin.

Naruto re-appeared in the street, next to Sakura Sakumo and Sasuke. Naruto also sensed three people hiding in what seemed to be a cardboard box.

"What are you doing here?" Sakumo asked in a disgusted tone

"Meeting up with my team teme, what are _you_ doing here?" Naruto replied

"I'm here to ask someone on a date!" Sakumo shouted proudly

"It's Sasuke not Sas-gay, so don't bother" Naruto relied in a deadpan voice.

Then what followed was about 15 firecrackers being thrown at Sakumo by those in the box, all deflected by Naruto's Tanto. "Despite what you may think, I won't let you die even if we hate each other" Naruto said as he turned to the box and pointing his tanto at it. "You three out of the box, I wanna know how you snuck up on three genin"

"Wait what do you mean three?" Sakura asked

"Two words… sensor type" Naruto replied

"Wow… you're way stronger than half-half over there, you're my new boss!" the little boy shouted

"okay then, what are your names then?"

"I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi, this is Moegi and this is Udon!" the boy replied

"aww that's cute" Sakura squealed

"Boss is that your girlfriend?" Konohamaru asked

"Nah Kono, she's not my type" Naruto replied

"Good because she isn't pretty enough to be your girlfriend!" the boy stated

"Word of advice… run like your life depends on it" Naruto said

"Why boss?"

"Just do it" Naruto stated before Konohamaru bolted away with Sakura quickly following him.

"I guess I should go check out how Konohamaru is going, Sasuke can you tell Shisui-nii that we will have a practice session with Itachi and you soon, please"

"Sure thing Naruto" Sasuke said

Naruto then Shunshined into a tree near Konohamaru's location. Its seemed that Konohamaru bumped into a ninja, who held him up by the scruff of the neck. Next to this ninja was a blonde girl with four pigtails and a battle fan, dressed in white. "WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING YOU PUNK!" the now purple face painted ninja said. Then a wave of Killing Intent washed over the two-ninja causing them to shiver.

Crows began to fly in from all directions to form Naruto with his activated Ketsuryugan. "I suggest you put down my apprentice"

The now identified Suna ninja, froze in place. The face painted boy dropped Konohamaru who ran and hid behind Naruto. The said blonde picked up another chakra signature "And tell you comrade in the tree to come out… it isn't wise to be making threats to a grandson of a Kage… especially in a politically tense climate like this."

The boy in the tree dropped down to reveal himself. The boy had red hair and the kanji for love on his forehead. On his back was a gourd of something. The boy also had deep black rings around his eyes. "Temari, Kakuro lets go, stop embarrassing us." The boy commanded

"Y-yes Gaara" the other two ninja said

"What's your name?" Gaara asked

"Naruto Uzumaki, and you are?"

"Gaara no Sabaku… mother wants your blood" he replied

"well tell your mother that Kiri wants it as well" Naruto shot back before grabbing Konohamaru and Sakura, disappearing in a Shunshin.

* * *

Later on Team 7 re-grouped at their training ground where they received the forms regarding the chunin exams. All went home to practice on their own. Naruto was congratulated by Shisui for delivering the final blow to Zabuza, and was also praised by Fukagu.

Dinner with Naruto's parents was going well. Naruto told them of all about his encounter with an S-Class ninja. He told his parents about his brother like relationships with Sasuke, Itachi and Shisui…

"So Naruto-kun have you met any girls yet? I have heard things about a Naruto fan club from your sister and brother" Kushina asked her eldest

"Ha! What are they jealous or something? Before you ask Kunoichi are my type not and I repeat NOT fangirls" Naruto asked and stated

"Ugh… fangirls really scare me" Minato said before returning to his ramen.

"So, Naruto-kun any Kunoichi you like?" Kushina questioned

"Kaa-san, I'm only 13 I don't think I should have a girlfriend… anyways Obito-sensei has handed me this sheet for the chunin exams… can you please sign the form of consent?" Naruto asked

"Naruto, you know that when you put on that headband you become an adult right? Old enough to kill old enough to drink, that sort of thing" Minato explained

"Oh well that's easy… wait did you say I can drink!?" Naruto exclaimed; semi exited that he could have some sake.

"Yes son… how about this, if you make it into the final stage of the exams, I will share a bottle of sake with you" Minato offered, secretly hoping his son would accept

"Sure! Old Man I think I could out drink you!"

The night went on, Minato and Kushina telling Naruto about their days as a genin. All was well until Sakumo came into the restaurant. "Kaa-Chan, Tou-Chan what are you doing with this dobe. He left us for a year, he doesn't deserve to speak to you"

Minato was about to speak when Naruto stood up "Training ground 7, be there in 10 bring all your friends" then Naruto Shunshined away.

-Training ground 7-

Around 100 people gathered at team 7's training ground. All of the Rookie 12, Team Gai. All of Naruto's family. Kakashi, Obito, Rin, Tsunade, Shizune, Hiruzen, Konohamaru, Nawaki, Asuma and Kurnai were all apart of the crowd. The crowd stood in a circle, in the middle stood Sakumo. Crows came flying in creating a crowd tornado, then the tornado exploded into feathers revealing three people, all with red eyes. Shisui and Itachi Uchiha stood there in ANBU gear, only missing their facemasks, and in front of them stood Naruto Uzumaki. Then in a Shunshin came the infamous ANBU Kitsune. In a monotone voice he spoke "This is a fight between Naruto Uzumaki and Sakumo Namikaze. No killing or permanent damage. Hajime!"

Naruto deactivated his Ketsuryugan and stood in a defensive taijutsu stance. Sakumo charged him and threw a right hook at Naruto, who leant back, only to be cut across the face (Like Iruka's scar). Stunned Naruto stumbled back. "Nice kunai teme!" he shouted while holding his face. Sakumo then charged at Naruto, this time with the kunai fully visible. Naruto Shunshined to the other side of the makeshift ring. "**Ninpo: Fire Release Cauterization Jutsu**" Naruto said as steam began to seep from his cuts, making a scar exactly like Iruka's. "Time to get serious Sakumo" Naruto said shifting into an offensive stance, one of which not even the taijutsu expert Maito Gai had seen.

Both boys charged at each other, Naruto then flipped over Sakumo and with such speed turned around "**Secret Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death**!" Naruto shouted before proceeding to perform the E-Rank jutsu. Sakumo was launched up into the air only for Naruto to Shunshin above him "**Flying Dragon Style: Falling Meteor kick!**" Naruto used both his feet to kick Sakumo in the stomach, sending him rocketing down to the earth. This created a sizeable creator. Naruto landed beside the proctor in Kitsune. "Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" then the ANBU proceeded to Shunshin away.

Naruto then looked down at the unconscious Sakumo, picked him up and then handed him over to Minato. "Take care of him Tou-san" Naruto said before he started to walk to the Uchiha compound.

Many fangirls started to follow him "Naruto-kun, you're so cool"

"Yeah you kicked Sakumo-kun's butt!"

Naruto just Shunshined away

"Awww he's so cool!" one fangirl shouted

* * *

Naruto was sitting in his bed in the Uchiha compound…

'I need to train more, hell I almost lost my eyes today. If I want to become strong enough to begin sage training, I have to be at least jonin level. Speed wise I'm there, but I need to be as fast as Shisui-nii, I might invest in some chakra weights. Ninjutsu wise I must start my lighting and wind manipulation. Taijutsu, I need to be more powerful, weights should help. Kenjutsu I am good for now, I really should get a new katana though'

"Ototo you there?" said a voice from the other side of the wall

"Yeah Shisui-nii, you can come in' Naruto replied

"Naruto, why did you do that to Sakumo? I know he deserved it but you cant just solve all your problems with a 'spar'" Shisui said

"He interrupted dinner with Tou-san and Kaa-san… Shisui-nii I need to get stronger, so I can protect you and those I deem precious, I have a bad feeling about the chunin exams… I feel if war is on the horizon. MY encounter with Zabuza might just have been the tipping point for the fourth ninja war." Naruto vented

"Well, you have around one and a half months before the chunin exams finals, where an enemy village would most likely strike… how strong do you think you can get by then?" Shisui asked

"I can get jonin level, maybe high jonin in the speed department… if you help me" Naruto stated

"Okay, I can help you, but only if you make it into the finals" Shisui said with a small smile on his face

"Deal Nii-san" Naruto accepted, gaining a foxy grin.

* * *

"Naruto are you sure it's gonna be that room? I don't wanna make a flashy entrance into the wrong room." Sasuke asked

"Yeah, I sent in a shadow clone before, it's fine… remember no dojutsu until it is necessary, we don't wanna have our intel compromised." Naruto responded, "Okay let's go!"

Team 11 had just made a semi flashy entrance, slamming the door open and proclaiming that they were gonna win. Then crows started to fly into the room, forming three people in the middle of the room, Team 7 had arrived.

Team 7, well Sasuke and Naruto scoffed at the minor attempt at Killer Intent, they shot back around 75% of their own, making some people sweat.

Naruto eyed the room; he took note of specific figures. One had mint green hair from Takigakure, another had blonde hair tied into a braid and armguards that resembled cats claws from Kumogakure, a black haired girl with pink eyes from Iwagakure, the Suna team Naruto met before and a Kiri team, this consisted of a blue headed boy and a brown haired girl, Naruto had seen them before, the final member of the team had yellow eyes and teal hair, dressed in a white battle kimono.

Naruto decided to throw a kunai awfully close to the Kiri team to get a closer look.

"Sorry, looks like I slipped, I didn't mean for the kunai to come this close to your face. So tell me who's the replacement _Suigetsu_?"

"My name's Nowaki, what's yours?" the teal haired boy asked

"Naruto Uzumaki, remember it" Naruto stated before returning to his comrades, he had bumped into a conversation between the a leaf ninja with glasses and the Konoha 15.

"Show me Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha" Sakumo asked

In a voice that was loud enough for all to hear "Let's see, Naruto Uzumaki. B rank ninja wanted by Kirigakure for killing the S-Class Ninja named Zabuza Momochi. He has completed 54 D-Rank, 6-C rank and one S-RANK!" Many people gasped at the mention of the high rank mission "It says he is a sensor type with the Ketsuryugan for his Kekkei Genkai as well as high jonin or kage level reserves. He is proficient in fire ninjutsu and Kenjutsu, he also has a taijutsu style not known to many people, he dubbed it the Flying Dragon Style. Side notes include: Has a crow summoning contract."

Everyone in the room went silent, for a mere genin to kill a kage level opponent was insane, many feared or respected this Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto turned his head to see most of the room flinch, he cocked a grin and then went to ask Kabuto about two people.

"Kabuto before you paint a target on Sasuke's back, can you show me cards on Nowaki of Kiri and Gaara of the Sand"

"Nowaki of Kiri, not much is know about this guy but he has chunin level reserves and a Kekkei Genkai called typhoon release which is a very strong wind affinity. Gaara of the Sand-"

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS LISTEN UP I AM IBIKI MORINO! YOUR PROCTOR FOR THE FIRST EXAM NOW SIT DOWN IN YOUR ALLOCATED SEATS OR I'LL SEND YOU DOWN TO T&I!" Ibiki said emitting some killer intent

All the genin in the room sat in their respective seats.

"You have one hour to complete the test, if you get caught cheating you will loose 3 points, your team has 9 points, if you loose all nine your team will loose the right to participate in the exams… begin!"

-An Hour Later-

"All of you pass…"

The teams that remained were a hidden rain team, two sound ninja teams, two teams from Kiri, one team from Kumo, the Konoha 15 as well as five other Konoha teams, two Suna teams and two Iwa Teams.

Naruto knew that half the 'crop' would be cut before the third stage, the task was to avoid being in that half.

The next proctor came in with a banner saying "The Sexy and Single Anko Mitarashi!"

Naruto Noticed that Anko was wearing very revealing clothing, and started to blush.

Anko noticed this and started to tease the young boy "Like what you see blondie?"

Naruto took a few seconds to gather his thoughts… "Yeah I do, but for the sake of those around keep the bedroom antics for when _we're _alone" the said blonde then smirked

"You have some backbone, I like that in a man… anyways genin make your way to the forest of death now!"

* * *

**AN:**

**I'm going to go for a NarutoxTenten**

**Maybe a SasukexTemari or a SasukexHaku**

**Haku is a girl in this AU**

**I have nothing to say lol**

**Until Next time**

**-o**


	5. The Second Exam

Naruto: The Dragon Sage

* * *

All the remaining genin from the first stage of the exam followed the proctor in Anko to the training ground that would host the next stage of the exams.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to your new home for the next five days. Training Ground 44 AKA The Forest of Death!" the proctor proclaimed

"Psst, that doesn't look that scary, what's in there apart from giant animals that want to eat you?" Naruto spoke his mind, just as Anko threw a kunai towards the said blonde. Naruto did a seal-less Kamawari (Substitution Jutsu). The Kunai cut a small scratch through her jacket. Naruto then Shunhined to the back of Anko putting his Tanto at the base of her spine. "Proctor-san, I suggest that you don't try to hurt the examinees, it's very unprofessional."

Stunned by this display all the genin save Gaara, Haku, Suigetsu and Team 7, all gulped and stepped back.

"Impressive speed for a genin, there again you are the..." Anko stated before she was interrupted by Naruto saying "I trained myself to get this speed, don't you dare say I got it from my Tou-san... proctor can you hand us the consent sheets and make the exam start; I'm getting bored"

Anko Shunshined to the front of the genin and started to explain about the consent sheet, and how everyone in a team needed to sign it. "Also, once your entire team has signed the sheet one person must go to the booth and collect a scroll, this scroll will be a heaven or earth scroll, to pass you need one of each scroll, then to go to the tower where you will await further instruction. DO NOT OPEN THE SCROLL!"

Team 7 signed their sheet and Naruto went to get a scroll. A heaven scroll. Then Naruto did something that nobody was expecting, and stood at the other side of the booth, looking directly at the Iwa genin that was getting an earth scroll. One of the chunin helpers saw this and quickly shooed Naruto away.

"Sasuke, Sakura... see that Iwa genin team over there, the invalid looking team. They have an earth scroll, we go after them, deal with them quickly and get to the tower... I sense an ominous chakra here that is well into Kage levels. Clear?"

"Clear" Naruto's teammates responded

30 minutes later the second exam started...

"The Iwa team was three stations to our right, we should head this way to intercept them." Sasuke stated

"Of course, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted

"Sakura, shut the fuck up unless you want a monster snake to eat up all of us" Naruto hushed

The pinkette instantly closed her mouth.

* * *

Team 7 hopped from tree to tree, and eventually caught up to the Iwa team...

"Shhh... the Iwa team is around 300 metres away, I suggest we attack as soon as possible, what do you guys think?" Naruto asked his team

"I think that we should wait until dark, then attack" Sakura added

"How are we gonna get away then? We can't see in the dark" Sasuke countered

"Then how are we going to attack them without being seen?" Sasukra questioned

"I developed a technique that scares the shit out of the opponent. I call it the Demon Mist Jutsu, where one needs red glowing eyes to preform it. I'll show you how it's done"

The team of leaf genin approached their targets, who were setting up a camp.

"Water Release: Hidden Mist Jutsu" Naruto whispered as he activated his Ketsuryugan.

Mist covered the area where the Iwa genin where. Naruto jumped into his own technique, walking towards the now alerted Iwa genin. Naruto's red eyes glowed...

"Do you see that?" One Iwa genin asked

"Yeah... they're like... demon eyes" Another Iwa genin said

'Bushin no Jutsu' Naruto thought as 10 low chakra clones appeared around him. The clones then circled the now scared Iwa gennin.

"Genin of Iwa, hand over your scroll or we will be forced to kill you" Naruto said as his voiced boomed throughout the mist.

"O-okay sir! Here it is" One Iwa genin said before tossing it towards one of the red eyes, luckily this was the actual Naruto.

"Good luck Iwa Genin" Naruto said as he vanished.

* * *

Team 7 sat in the tower, for those who passed the second stage of the chunin exams. The team had beaten the previous record set by Itachi Uchiha's team by 33 minutes. Iruka congratulated the genin for setting a record time.

The sole team sat in a circle. Silently

"Guys, I have something to tell you" Naruto said sparatically

"Sure Naruto, go ahead" Sakura spoke

"The girl in our S-rank, wasn't my first kill. It was my seventh" Naruto explained

"No wonder you weren't affected by her death, but when did you kill others?" Sasuke asked

"Two of them were villages from this village, they attacked me because of my eyes, there I unlocked my ability to use blood jutsu and semi-control people. The other was my most hated person, his name was Aoi Rokusho, a A-rank missing ninja who attempted to steal one of the senju's most prized positions, on my year absence I ran into him, he somewhat gained my trust and became like a brother to me… until we were running short on money, he decided to raid small villages for money, what he did to the people in the village was despicable, he did this a couple times but when I told him to stop he just kept going, I began to resent the man, then loathed him after. The only reason why I am not jonin level now is because I focused my entire existence to kill this man, for what he did wrong. Eventually I killed him, and unlocked another ocular ability but that is for after the exams. I don't know why I went on this rant, but if you guys ever fall down the same path of hatred as I did, please let me know, then I could help you get out of it or accomplish your goal, no matter what I don't want any of you to walk that path along." Naruto said before picking up 9 new signatures. "we have company

On que the 9 signatures came through the door, the Kiri team and the Suna team came through, followed by Obito, Shisui and Itachi Uchiha.

Team 7 was congratulated by the Uchiha trio, for their world record pace.

Over the next couple of days teams started to come in from the forest of death. The main Iwa team came in Consiting of a girl with short black hair and pink eyes. A boy who had blonde hair similar to the S-Rank Deidara and a gaint boy who made an Amakichi look skinny.

Then the Taki ninja, One girl with mint green hair and white ninja clothing. Two very averge looking genin, the only difference between the two were their hair colour, one was black and the other was brown.

A kumo team came through the door. The same cat looking blonde, a girl with red hair and tanned skin as well as a boy with white hair and tanned skin.

After them the sound ninja team, one wrapped in bandages, another boy who had spiky black hair and a girl who had black hair.

The Sound team was quickly followed by Konoha's Teams Kabuto, 8,9,10

Then 11 came into the room, who looked worse for wear.

A day passed and the second part of the exam finished.

* * *

Then a proctor literally dropped into the arena. The man had an anti-gravity style grey hair style, a face mask much like Naruto's, only blue and was in a traditional jonin garb. "Yo!" He said.

"What's up Kakashi-nii?" Naruto shouted

"Damn Naruto, you totally ruined my cool entrance, but anyways all genin make your way down to the arena" Kakashi responded

All the genin made their way down to the arena, where Kakashi spoke "There are too many of you here, so we will have preliminary rounds, could Sakumo Namikaze and Kin Tsuchi remain while the others go watch from the outside."

The genin walked away, when the duelling space was clear, Kakashi started the match. "Hajime!"

Somewhat instantly Sakumo was covered in black marks and shot towards the sound ninja, putting his fist through her stomach, killing her.

Everyone was somewhat shocked by this, more by the black marks instead of the kill.

Sakumo grinned then jumped to the balcony with the rest of his team.

"Winner: Sakumo Namikaze! could Naruto Uzumaki and Mito Namikaze please come down" Kakashi announced while the medics came to clean up the body

Many were shocked to hear this; it was a siblings show down. Mito had been hiding her skills in the academy, getting enough points to be on a team with her bi-haired coloured brother. Mito was around a Chunin level Shinobi with aspects in low-jonin territory. A level 6 seal master, could take on their sensei in Nawaki Senju in taijutsu for 30 minuets. Mito had some mastery over wind nature and some mastery over earth nature. This was going to be a tough fight for Naruto.

"Mito, I suggest that you don't hold back, can't let all that training from Tou-san and Kaa-san go to waste when I floor you?" Naruto taunted before slipping into his Flying Dragon stance

"Let's go at it Baka! you always were the runt of the family!" Mito shouted back with some killer intent, which Naruto didn't notice.

"Hajime!" Kakashi called

"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" Mito shouted as Naruto made a Tiger hand seal and a jet of flame came out. This completely thwarted the wind attack, in fact the wind made the fire bigger, somewhat burning Mito. "You're gonna need a lot of wind to overpower my Fire Release: Dragon Flame Bullet!" Naruto yelled as another jet of flame spiralled towards Mito, who just got out of the way in time.

The said blonde just shunshined to the back of Mito where he attempted to chop her on the neck. Mito grabbed her brother's arm and flung him over her shoulder, creating a little crack in the ground. The red-headed girl then went to heel kick he brother in the forehead only to look at Naruto's face, which had his hand over his mouth in a singular tiger hand-sign. 'Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!' Naruto screamed internally.

Mito was launched up into the air, being burned by the fireball, one the fireball was gone Mito was still in mid aid. Naruto used a Chakra infused jump to meet Mito in mid-air. He then went through a few hand-signs has he positioned Mito's thighs onto his shoulders. Naruto then threw her down with such force a sound wave was emitted, Mito caught on fire as she was being thrown. BOOM! Mito had hit the ground. "DRAGON STYLE: FLAMING POWERBALL TOSS!" Naruto shouted as he landed on the ground. Mito lay unconscious on the ground. Then a demonic chakra flared, Mito got back up, being encased in a red chakra.

"I was wondering when you were gonna get serious... no more games Mito, now you loose!" Naruto shouted before activating his Ketsuryugan.

"Shut up Teme! You will die!" Mito shouted with a demonic voice.

Then at jonin speeds Mito charged at Naruto, who made a ridiculous amount of handsigns before shouting "Secret Jutsu: Blood Binding Halt!" Naruto and the rest of the people in the arena just watched as Mito stopped moving. Naruto then made more hand-signs, then he yelled "5 Elements Seal!" Naruto charged at Mito just as his previous jutsu had stopped working. The seal from Naruto met the seal on Mito's stomach. Mito cried out in pain before falling unconsious. Naruto looked around with his still activated Ketsuryugan analising all of his possible opponents. The one person who intrigued him was the pink-eyed girl, his eye could not find more than one physical weakness, a slight fracture on her left shin.

(AN: Since we now know that Naruto had killed his most hated person he now has access to the full range of the Ketsuryugan's abilities)

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto Shunshined back to his teammates, "Nice work Naruto!" Sakura cheered "Yeah good job Ani"

Naruto picked up this term (Ani means brother in Japanese, well that's what google said) and smirked.

"Can i have Sasuke Uchiha and Kabuto down here" the proctor annouced

"Proctor, I wish to no longer continue" Kabuto stated

"NANI!" Sasuke shouted in anger

Naruto the whispered into Sasuke's ear "Take the opportunity, nobody knows your skill set to utilise the element of surprise... trust me Ani"

Sasuke gave a quick nod.

"Okay then... could Tenten and Dosu make their way to the arena" Kakashi stated

The two genin were in the spotlight... "Hajime!"

Both kept their distance, then Dosu started to charge in. Tenten unravelled her scroll a little bit to allow a flurry of FIRE ENHANCED Kunai to rain hell on Dosu. Just as Dosu was going to dodge the kunai, Tenten shouted "Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu" and the amount of flaming kunai tripled.

Around 23 kunai implanted themselves into Dosu, who grunted in pain. Tenten then unsealed a katana from her scroll and charged at the injured sound ninja. Tenten thrust her sword into Dosu's shoulder, then kicked him to the ground. "Proctor call it!" Tenten shouted

"Winner: Tenten of the Leaf!"

The next couple of matches were a blur to Naruto,

The pink eyed girl, named Kurotsuchi beat the sound ninja Zaku

The brown-haired girl, Zabuza's student, Haku beat the giant kid in Akasuchi

Deidara's look alike in Reida was beaten by the mint haired Taki ninja named Fu

Sakura beat Ino with a swift punch to the head.

Shikamaru beat one of Kabuto's teammates, as did Choji

(Almost like in cannon) Rock Lee lost to Gaara, if it weren't to the boy's mercy Lee would be crippled.

The faceoff between the Hyugas left Neji victorious, and an almost dead Hinata. If it weren't for Nawaki Senju's intervention she would be dead.

The blonde haired Suna girl named Temari beat one of Fu's Taki teammates

In a battle to prove which pet is superior Kiba battled Yugito, the latter being the victor.

Nowaki beat the white haired Kumo ninja named Omoi.

Tenzo made a short work of Suigetsu with his oppressive earth style.

Shino beat the Suna puppeteer in Kankuro

Kauri beat the remaining Taki Ninja.

"Okay so bad news... there are still too many of you. I will be putting you in teams to quicken the process." Kakashi stated before pulling out a notepad

"Okay so here are the teams and the matches..."

Gaara & Temari of the Sand vs Shikamaru Nara & Choji Amikichi

Tenten & Neji Hyuga vs Yugito Nii & Fu

Sakura Haruno & Kauri of Kumo vs Nowaki of Kiri & Kurosuchi of Iwa

Shino Aburame & Haku Yuki vs Sakumo Namikaze & Tenzo Senju

Naruto & Sasuke have a bye due to them finishing first in the second part.

First Team Match:

"Hajime!"

A sole shadow crept towards Gaara, who put up a sand wall. This didn't make a difference as the shadow crept through and caught Gaara.

"Shadow paralysis jutsu complete, Choji I can't hold this for long so do your thing" Shikamaru said lazily

Before Choji could do anything, they heard "Sickle weasel Jutsu!" coming from Temari. A gust of wind whipped up Shikamaru, freeing Gaara. Gaara then used his sand to capture Choji and Shikamaru, "Sand Binding coffin!" the sand slowly began to grip around the two leaf genin.

"I submit" Shikamaru and Choji said at the same time. Their sensei looked at them in astonishment, that they gave up so easy. "What Asuma-sensei, it would be a drag for you to clean up our dead bodies"

"Winners: Temari and Gaara of the Sand!"

Second team match

"Fu, right?"

"Yes that's my name Yugito"

"You have the same chakra as me, do you understand?"

"Yes... so do we shred these leaf ninja now?"

"Yeah, any plan?"

"Hajime!" Kakashi shouted

"Attack AFTER me" Fu stated before making handsigns "Hiden: Hiding in Scale Powder Jutsu!" she shouted before a white poweder shot at blazing speeds towards Neji and Tenten. The two-leaf ninja noticed that they couldn't see anything, then a blazing hot force hit them (Mouse Hairball jutsu). The two leaf ninja were pinned onto a wall, finfing blades on their respective throats. "Yield" Fu said

"I surrender" both leaf ninja said.

Third team match.

"Hajime!" Kakashi said as Nowaki was making handsigns

"Typhoon release: Consecutive bursting strong winds!" Nowaki shouted before visable gusts of wind attacked Sakura and Kauri, smacking them into the wall, rendering them unconsious.

"Winners: Nowaki of Kiri and Kurotsuchi of Iwa"

Final team match

"Hajime!"

Sakumo instantly covered himself in those black marks, charging at Haku. He punched her in the head, knocking her out as Tenzo used his "Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld" to immobilise Shino, which was quickly followed by "Earth Release: Mud Wolves" Which charged at Shino, then jumping into his head knocking him out.

"Winners: Sakumo Namikaze and Tenzo Senju"

After some rest time the remaining genin were called to the middle of the arena.

"You all have done well to make it to this final part of the exams. Now you each will be handed a number, there will be 5 numbers in total, those who have the same number will compete against eachother."

The drawn numbers are as follows:

Naruto 1

Nowaki 1

Tenzo 2

Fu 2

Yugito 3

Temari 3

Gaara 4

Sakumo 4

Sasuke 5

Kurotsuchi 5

"After these first rounds are done the winner from round 4 will have a bye while the other four victors fight it out, the winner of round 1 v winner of round 5 and winner of round 2 v winner of round 3. Round four was drawn at random, remember shinobi life isn't fair... you have a month to train for the final part, don't let your Kage's down."

* * *

AN:

I know I kinda rushed through the second part but it was a pain in the ass to write

I don't know yet but do you think Naruto should get the base for of Sharingan, I had an idea about it but yeah I don't know so a few opinons would be appreciated

Naruto's current abilities:

Knows all fire jutsu from A rank down

Can summon crows and dragons

Can find an enemy's weak spot by using his eye power

Can cast powerful genjutsu with the touch of skin or eye contact

Can manipulate iron, but only in blood. Not very good control

Has a secondary affinity for wind and lightning.

Kenjustu level 5 (Chunin level)

Jonin level speed with weights off.

Kage level CHakra reserves

WE GOT 100 FOLLOWERS YAYAYa!

Also please try to refrain from using profanities when reviewing, I can't understand what people are trying to say when they swear too much

Until next time

-O


	6. The Intermisson

Naruto: The Dragon Sage

* * *

It had been a day since the preliminaries had finished, Naruto was ecstatic. He was on his way to the bar, where he would meet his dad for his first drink. He saw the Hokage sitting there by himself.

"Hi tou-san!" Naruto greeted

"Hello there Naruto-kun, how are you?" the older blonde responded

"I'm great Tou-san, I'm really excited for tonight!" the dragon summoner replied

"I am too, here drink this... it's the most alcoholic sake I could find" Minato stated before handing a cup of sake to Naruto, who downed it all.

'3..2..1' Minato thought

"That tastes nice Tou-san... another?" Naruto said to an astonished Minato.

* * *

-Many Drinks Later-

* * *

"Naruto-kun... I'm so sorry that I didn't send anyone after you when you left the village for a year, being honest the rest of the Namikazes just forgot about you... did I tell you that kushina is pregnant again?... yeah I regret forgetting about you..." a drunk Minato said

Shocked by his confession a semi-drunk Naruto asked "When did you notice I was gone? Like did any of you shed a tear?"

Minato responded "Only Mito... despite what she displays she loves you very much... I, no we failed you as parents... we noticed you were gone after a month of not seeing you, we asked Shisui about the whole thing... did we really piss you off that much?"

An angry drunk Naruto then looked Minato dead in the eye "You showed no emotion nor concern when your ELDEST son went missing... hell now it just looks like the whole rebuilding the connection with Naruto thing was just a publicity stunt! You probably loathe me for leaving your precious family! I trusted the wrong people again DAMN IT!... Tell Mito I want to meet her after the Chunin exams finish, I'll see you later Minato", Naruto disappeared in a Shunshin.

Naruto re-appeared at the Amakichi BBQ where some of the rookie 15 were. He saw his comdraes and sat down.

"What happened Naruto-kun? You look down" Ino asked

"Don't wanna talk about it Ino..." Naruto responded before getting the attention of a waiter "Can I have a bottle of Taki Fire Brand Sake please?"

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" The waiter asked

"This headband says otherwise" Naruto said before flicking the headband.

The people who were sitting at the BBQ where Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, Neji, Rock Lee, Sasuke and Tenzo. All of whom were shocked at this new discovery... alcohol.

The waiter brought back the Sake bottle and a cup for Naruto. The said blonde just grabbed the sake bottle and drank from it. Making everyone stare

"What? You want some?" Naruto asked, nobody moved.

Naruto handed the bottle to Sasuke. "Take a swig and pass it round mmmk?" Naruto ordered

Everyone but Rock Lee and Neji had a sip, and were not satisfied with the taste of the liqour.

"EWWW how do you drink this stuff Naruto-kun?" Ino asked with a red face, now to mention it everyone who had drank had a large blush on their face.

"I don't know Ino-chan... it just tastes good for me?" the now drunk blonde responded

* * *

-Hours Later-

* * *

Many of the people at the BBQ were passed out. Neji and Lee had gone home. The only people who were awake were Naruto, Tenten and Sasuke.

"So... my tou-san is an ass! He used me for a publicity stunt to make the Namekazi family look whole again, and to make him look like an ever caring kage... jerk! The fucker didn't even worry when I went 'missing' for a year. Hell I'm surprised he kept me enrolled in the academy!" Naruto ranted to his two very drunk companions

"Hn... it seems like you have more family elsewhere... like me and all of the rookie 15, well minus Mito and Sakumo, you also have Shisui-san, Itachi-nii-san, Sarutobi-sama, Kakashi-sama and Obito-sensei!" Sasuke added

"Mito is okay, apparently she showed emotions when I left for a year, but thanks Ani!" Naruto responded

Tenten just sat there in tought... 'poor Naruto-kun his family forgot about him, then his own dad used him. I guess there was more than meets the eye with him, after all he is a powerful genin to say the least. He probably needs to find a girlfriend to help him with his complicated life'

"okay... I'm gonna try to get my way home... stay safe you two" Naruto said before passing out on the couch.

* * *

-12 hours later, Uchiha compound-

* * *

Naruto awoke in a bed, with a rather large headache, but a complete memory of what happened last night.

"Can I come in?" A voice behind the door asked

Naruto not recognising the voice asked "Who are you?"

"You don't even recognise your Nii-san's voice after a big night, I'm hurt Ototo" the now known Shisui Uchiha stepped into the room holding a purple drink. "Here drink this, it's Rin-sama's special Anti-hangover mix, it tastes pretty bad but it's worth it"

"Thanks, Nii-san" Naruto said as he drank the purple fluid without hesitation, ignoring the bad taste. "I made it into the finals for the chunin exams"

"Yeah I know, that's why I want you to find a experienced medic... so I can break you and re-make you into jonin material. Now go, we leave on a training trip tonight" Shisui said as he smiled

Naruto thought to himself 'experienced medic huh? Maybe that Rin-sama that Shisui was talking about'. So Naruto made his way down to the hospital, he asked for the Rin person and they met.

* * *

"Hello Naruto-kun, how are you?" The girl with brown eyes, purple face markings and short brown hair asked. Rin was wearing what she was always wearing, black long sleeve top with a white skirt, underneath that she was wearing black ninja shorts and ninja mesh, complimented with black sandals.

"Ummm Rin-sama, my Nii-san, Shisui Uchiha, is taking me on a training trip to prepare me for the chunin exams, he says I need an experienced medic, and you are the only medic I have heard of. So, can you please come with me for around a month?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face

"Hmmmmm, I could get Shizune to take over while I'm gone, but whats in it for me?" Rin asked

"Other than helping train a future Kage and Sage, I could help you find a date?" Naruto stated

"WHAT!?" Rin shouted

"Obito-sensei said he wanted to ask out someone special, but hasn't done it yet... I mean you seem special enough Rin-sama" Naruto explained

"Hmmmmm... I can come, but you have to get Obito-kun to ask me on a date after the exams. Okay?" Rin stated

"Yes M'am!" Naruto said as he saluted

"So, when do we leave?" Rin asked

"Tonight... meet at the Uchiha compound around 8:00" Naruto replied before Shunshining away

* * *

Naruto met up with Shisui shorty after to share the good news. Then Shisui took him to a weapons shop.

"Ahhh Shisui my boy... come here to pick up your new order?" the shop owner asked

"Yes Tachi-san... if you may" Shisui replied

The man went under the counter to pull out what seemed to be a sword length, black rectangular box. The box was very small in width. Shisui then grabbed the box and handed one side to Naruto. "Now Ototo, pull!"

Naruto pulled his side of the box. Naruto slowly unsheathed was a hokuto. It had no hand-guard and a gold like tint to the blade (Just like Sasuke's sword in Shippuden, just a gold blade.). Naruto looked in awe at the blade.

"It's a Gold-Silver-Titanium and steel alloy that has been infused with Chakra metal, allowing one to channel chakra through it, the gold and silver allow the sword to conduct heat extremely well while under the grip In the hilt there are cooling and refinement seals to help keep the blade in good condition when hot, there is also what Kushina-sama calls a seal of invincibility, this sword cannot be broken by anything less than a tailed beast bomb. It is a fine replacement for the Dragon sword that Zabuza broke." Shisui stated before getting a hug from Naruto

"Thank you Shisui-nii! You're the best nii-san ever!"

"So Naruto, what are you going to call it, after all most legendary swords have a name" Shisui asked with a smile

"Kagutsuchi' Naruto stated

"God of Fire... nice"

Naruto started to channel fire chakra into the blade. The blade started to glow orange, then the tip started to emit flames. Naruto shut of the chakra supply and the orange glow and the flames instantly vanished. "Cool" Naruto stated before asking "Nii-san. I need new clothes... I want to be more practical, this cloak is cool and all but I need a better shirt and I want to get some ANBU gloves, can I do that?"

"Sure, just don't be late"

* * *

**AN: **

**This was a bit of a nothing chapter, and it was short, but fear not, I am releasing the following chapter with this one, I didn't think that I could just skip to the third part from here. Just letting you know Naruto will be getting a power boost. The boy will likely be an A-Rank ninja when he fights Nowkai, who is also very powerful. **

**Many influential people will be at the chunin exams. Almost all of the S-Rank ninja in the world will be there. All the Kage and Dynamos. This will be one stacked event.**

**There are three people who are currently more powerful than Naruto in his age... **

**Tenzo... guess why **

**Gaara... guess why again **

**Sakumo... the 'black markings' plus the Kuyubi chakra = death **

**Until next time **

**-o **


	7. The Fighting Begins

Naruto: The Dragon Sage

Many important people had gathered in Konogaukure no Sato, this included the Thrid Kazekage and his two bodygaurds in Sasori of the Red Sand and the Fourth Kazekage Candidate Rasa of the Gold Dust.

The Third Tsuchikage Onoki with his two body guards in Deidara the Mad Bomber and Han, The Steam Lord.

The Third Raikage was also there with his son and bodygaurd A and his brother B, together they formed the feared A-B duo

The newly instated Fourth Mizukage Yagura Karatachi was protecting his bodygaurds in Mei Terumi and Kisame Hoshikage otherwise known as the tailess tailed beast.

And of course there was the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, the yellow flash, flanked by his old teammates in Nawaki Senju the Tree Sage and Fukagu Uchiha, the Biju Slayer.

Of course all the dynamos where in Konoha as well, protected by their respective bodyguards.

All the genin participating in the chunin exams were lined up in front of the the Kage and Dynamo, except one Naruto Uzumaki.

"Greetings all that have traveled from down the road or from a different country... My name is Kakashi Hatake, some of you might know me as the Storm Sage. I am the proctor for today's finals, could we all give a round of applause to all those who have made it this far!"

Everyone in the crowd started to clap. After about 30 seconds Kakashi held up his hand and the crowd went silent. "No disrespect intended, but in this arena, I am the ultimate force, not the Kage, not the Dynamo, not your sensei, but me. I am the most important person in your lives for the next day, piss me off or break any rules and you deal with me... The rules are simple, you cannot attack the referee or anyone in the crowd, but when I say stop you stop, is that understood?!" Kakashi yelled

"HAI!" All the genin replied

"Good can all of you go to the viewing platform except Nowaki of Kiri and Naruto Uzumaki!"

The last name got a large amount murmurs from the civilian section of Konoha.

The arena was empty save Nowaki and Kakashi. "Naruto Uzumkai, come here now!" Kakashi shouted

The arena was silent once again. Then there were sounds of crow cawing, more and more caws came from outside the arena until a giant murder of crows flew into the stadium. The crows turned into a tornado of black that was as tall as the 200,000 person fitting stadium. The tornado then started to generate flames, turning into a fire tornado before dissipating, leaving a blonde with crimson red Ketsuyrugan eyes sating in the middle. The said blonde was wearing ANBU pants and sandals, as well as ANBU arm guards, complimented by a black tank top that had the Uzumaki swirl on the back of it. Naruto did not have a face mask on, revealing six whisker like marks on his face as well as a scar that ran horizontally across his face. All complimented by a black holster strapped diagonally across Naruto's lower back.

Many people were gasping

-Kage Box-

"Who's this Uzumkai kid? I though the last Uzumkai was Kushina-san" the third Kazekage spoke.

"Well I belive that he is Hokage-dono's eldest" the Raikage answered back

"He looks like you Hokage-dono" Onoki spat

"Naruto-kun is my son" Minato responded with a smile on his face

-Arena-

"Naruto, did you hear the rules?" Kakashi asked

"Yes Proctor-sama!" Naruto replied before deactivating his dojutsu

"HAJIME!" Kakashi screamed as the crowd went wild.

The two genin stared each other down. Then Naruto broke the silence...

"So are you going to attack me or what, because I'm happy to just stand here all day."

The teal haired boy went through some hand-signs and then preformed "**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!**"

Naruto just smirked and held up a single tiger handsign before exhaling a small comet of flame. "**Fire Release: Pheonix Flare Jutsu!**" was what Naruto shouted before the wind and fire attacks met, the air around them instantly combusted but the comet of flame went on in an attempt to hit Nowaki.

-Kage Box-

"That boy just did a C-Rank fire jutsu without handsigns, and he said the jutsu after he had done it for no reason at all!" the Third Kazekage stated

"Impressive, B-san, how much chakra does this boy have" the Raikage asked his bodyguard

After a second the man replied "He has soo much boss! It's almost as big as mine YOSH!"

'Impressive Naruto Uzumaki' the Mizukage thought

-Back in the Arena-

"Let's step this up a bit, shall we?" Nowaki said before running through some more hand-signs "**Typhoon Release: Consecutive Bursting Strong Winds!**"

Visible gusts of wind began to barrage the Uzumaki genin, who was not worried at all. Instead he made three hand-signs Tiger-Rat-Tiger, inhaled deeply and then exhaled a huge torrent of flames, the cylinder shaped flame attack burned through the typhoon attacks, making the fire larger effectively engulfing half of the arena in flames. "**Fire Release: Great Dragon's Breath Jutsu!**"

Naruto then activated his Dojutsu...

-Kage box-

"Is that the Ketsuryugan, Hokage-dono? I haven't seen it since the second shinobi war" Onoki asked

"Yes Tsuchikage-dono, my son has picked up this Uzumaki bloodline limit."

'Hmmm no wonder he could kill Zabuza, even with help from a high A-rank and an S-rank ninja... when he gets older, I want to fight him' Kisame thought

-Back in the arena-

Half of the battle area was covered in smoke. Naruto stood there with his Dojutsu active. More hand-signs were made "**Secret Jutsu: Blood Magnetism**" he said before stretching out his hand. Seconds later Nowaki appeared to be flying towards Naruto. The boy was obviously burnt, but still conscious. Naruto unsheathed his Tanto and pointed it at Nowaki, who had now stopped directly in-front of Naruto. "Yeild or suffer the same fate as Zabuza Momochi" Naruto said in a killer tone.

Nowkai looked up at Naruto and smirked before completing three hand-signs, Dog-Rat-Tiger "**Typhoon Release: Final Wind!**" Nowaki shouted before winds began to pick up around him at a rapid pace. Naruto Shunshined to the back of the arena before making another tiger hand-sign "**Ninpo: Firework Jutsu!**" Naruto shouted before exhaling a firework, it's red flare shot towards the now medium sized hurricane, and exploded on impact, the sparks ignited the tornado, milliseconds later the entire hurricane was a flaming death trap for the user. 20 seconds passed and the jutsu died down, leaving an unconscious Nowaki.

Kakashi went over to check the pulse on Nowkai, he then stood up and signaled for medics to come pick up the boy. "Winner by Knockout... Naruto Uzumaki!" Kakashi said as the crowd roared.

-Kage Box-

"What an impressive library of Secret and Fire jutsu your son has Hokage-donno" The Raikage stated

Minato, sitting there shocked could only say "Yeah"

"I now understand how Zabuza was defeated by your Kid, Hokage-dono... I am displeased about his death but now that I have seen his killer in action, I will not result to unwanted terms with the Hidden Leaf, this boy intrigues me" Yagura stated, saying the first thing about that international incident

-Genin Participants Viewing Balcony-

"Good job Naruto!" Tenzo shouted to his comrade. Tenzo was a very odd guy, he was the son of Nawaki Senju, but had no mother that he knew of. Tenzo had black eyes, brown hair and was wearing a happuri instead of a headband. Tenzo wore navy blue ninja style pants, a black long sleeve t-shirt with the Senju crest on the back in white. He also donned a Tanto strap much like Shisui Uchiha, it also held a tanto.

"Thanks, Tenzo!... good luck you're up next right?"

-Arena-

"Could I have Tenzo Senju and Fu of Taki down here please!" Kakashi shouted

The two genin entered the arena stared at each other, Tenzo started to make hand-signs

"Hajime!"

Tenzo the shouted "**Senju Style: Earth containment sphere!**" A ball of earth quickly encased the Taki ninja before slowly reducing its size. Tenzo Shunshined over to the ball of earth. "Surrender or die, you _Hidden Power _will not work in this" Tenzo offered before looking at the proctor, the ball still getting smaller. "AGghgh... I quit!" A voice said from inside the ball before Tenzo held up a rat sign and shouted "Release!", the earth ball disappeared back into the ground.

"Winner by forfeit: Tenzo Senju!" Kakashi shouted earning a little roar from the crowd.

"Can I now have Yugito Nii and Temari of the Desert down here!"

The two blondes like the other genin before them, stared each other down.

"Hajime!" Kakashi said before whipping out an orange book

"**MOUSE HAIRBALL!**" Yugito shouted before a blue flame emitted from her mouth

Knowing that wind would only make it worse Temari chose to dodge the attack. Only to be met by a Shunshining Yugito. "**Claw Creation Jutsu!**" she shouted before her nails extended. Knowing she was outmatched Temari held her hand up " I Surrender... she is a fire type and has impressive speeds to keep me at close range combat, I can't possibly win in this situation so I must save myself"

In a bored voice Kakashi shouted "Winner by Forfeit: Yugito Nii!... Can I get Sakumo Namikaze and Gaara of the Sand down here please!"

Both Genin Shunshined down... "HAJIME!"

Sakumo instantly covered himself in those black markings, he charged at Gaara, only to be met by a wall of sand. Sakumo made two hand-signs, Ram then Bird "**Wind Release: False Gravity Jutsu!**" suddenly huge gusts of wind began to pressurize the sand around Gaara. Gaara couldn't move at all.

"**Time to finish you off sand-man!**" Sakumo shouted before making more hand-signs. "**Wind Release: Divine Punch of the Wind God!**" Wind started to form around the hand of Sakumo.

-Kage Box-

"Hokage-sama, can explain why your son is about to use a A-Rank assasination Jutsu on my son?" Rasa asked the hokage

"I have no clue Rasa-dono" Minato replied

-Back in the Arena-

"**AAAAAAAGH!**" Sakumo screamed as he started to run at Gaara, suddenly Sakumo's first technique broke and Gaara regained his mobility. He motioned for his sand to stop Sakumo. Stupidlu Sakumo punched through the wave of sand, obliterating it into tiny grains, then Gaara smirked "**Sand Coffin Burial!**"

All the sand that Sakumo punched through attached itself to the leaf ninja. Soon the boy was covered in sand. *Crunch* *Crack* was heard from the entire arena, then the body of Sakumo slid outside the sand coffin. Both of Sakumo's arms were broken badly.

"Winner by Knockout: Gaara of the Sand!"

The medics came to pick up Sakumo then Kakashi spoke "The Last match of the First round Sasuke Uchiha vs Kurotsuchi of Iwa, can those two make their way down here please!"

-Genin viewing Area-

"Sasuke" Naruto said

"Hn?" the said Uchiha responded

"I want to fight you the most" Naruto said with a grin

"I'll fight you next round then" Sasuke responded with a smirk

-In the Arena-

"Hajime!"

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and looked Kurotsuchi directly in the eyes, trapping her in a genjutsu. To everyone Kurotsuchi was standing still, but in her vision, she was getting beat up by Sasuke. In this genjutsu, Sasuke spammed S-rank jutsu, using the Hirashin, Edo-tensei, and many others, she then realized that no genin could know an S-rank jutsu, then she realised that she was figting an Uchiha, a Genjutsu specalist. "KAI!" She screamed out and the world returned to normal, Kurotsuchi stepped forward and went through some hand-signs Rabbit-Ox-Dog-Snake "**Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Jutsu!**" she said as she spat a good amount of grey quicklime at Sasuke. The sheer speed of the attack was almost impossible to doge if it weren't for Sasuke's Sharingan, a bit stuck onto his left leg, slowing him down. Kurotsuchi smirked, she noticed that she had hit her target. "**Lava Release: Quicklime Expansion Jutsu!**" The small ammount of quicklime that was on Sasuke instantly covered him in a full body suit.

"Winner by Permanent restriction: Kurotsuchi of Iwa!... can you release him now?" Kakashi said

Sasuke's concrete body suit smashed into pieces letting the Uchiha breathe air.

"We will now have a 30 minuet intermission before round two begins." Kakashi said once again opeing his orange book.

-Genin Viewing Area-

"Tenzo, you better win so we can beat Gaara, I think I know about your _secret" _Naruto stated

Tenzo looked at the Uzumaki, then nodded

-30 Minuets Later in the Arena-

"Could I have Naruto Uzumkai and Kurotsuchi of Iwa down to the arena please?"

The two chunin hopefuls arrived in the arena...

"Hajime"

"You're the son of the yellow flash right?" Kurotsuchi asked

"Biologically yes" Naruto replied

"Good, because he killed my Kaa-chan, now I will kill you to make things even" the Iwa ninja stated

Naruto clearly bored by this statement decided to play some mind games "You're not the first and you won't be the last Iwa ninja, tell me how what did your mother look like, I bet she looked beautiful... when she was lying dead in a field full of dead Iwa ninja!"

"YOU BASTARD! **Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Jutsu!**" Kurotsuchi sreamed while shooting a rather large glob of quicklime at Naruto.

Naruto held up a tiger hand seal and exhaled a large dragon shaped fire jutsu "**Fire Release: Dragon Flame Dance Jutsu!**", the fire dragon instantly dried the quicklime, it then shattered it into many small pieces

"**Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon!**" the Iwa ninja roared as a giant dragon appeared in front of her, it then started to charge at Naruto.

The said blonde unsheathed Kagutsuchi, making many admire the golden blade. Naruto then jumped towards the earth dragon, landing on the side of its face. Using chakra to stay on the dragon Naruto charged at the pink eyed ninja. Channeling fire chakra into the sword it started to glow orange, then the tip caught on fire. Soon the entire blade was on fire.

Naruto Shunshined into the air swinging his sword in the direction of Kurotsuchi. "**Kenjutsu Ninpo: Tracking Fire Cresent!**" a cresent of flame detached itself from the blade locking on to the Iwa ninja. "**Earth Release: Mud Wall Jutsu!**" she screamed as a mud wall came up.

Naruto scoffed as he landed around 5 Meters away from Kurotsuchi "You know, it's gonna take a lot more than that to keep the crescent at bay." Naruto stated, on cue the flame crescent burst through the wall and slammed into Kurotshuchi's back, making her come flying forward.

Naruto sheathed his sword and delivered a powerful uppercut to the jaw of the Iwa ninja. She went flying 3 meters into the air, Naruto shunshined to be directly above her and then delivered a flaming drop kick to her back, "**Flying Dragon Style: Devastating Impact!**"making her crash into the ground unconsious.

"Winner by Knockout: Naruto Uzumaki!"

**AN:**

**;p**


	8. The Reveal

Naruto: The Dragon Sage

* * *

Naruto had just defeated Kurotsuchi, an Iwa kunoichi, and a somewhat powerful one. He had at least ¾ of his Chakra left for the final fight against Gaara and Tenzo. The match beforehand between Tenzo and Yugito was nothing special, it was a 3-minuet battle that consisted of a couple earth jutsu from Tenzo and many fire jutsu from Yugito, eventually the battle ended in a kenjutsu contsest, which Tenzo won.

* * *

"The Final Match of the Chunin exam Finals: Gaara of the Desert vs Tenzo Senju vs Naruto Uzumaki... HAJIME!" Kakashi screamed, hyping the crowd up even more.

Naruto walked over to Tenzo, and offered him a fist bump, which he accepted. For now it was a two on one. "Tenzo, when will you reveal your secret? Because it would really help against someone like Gaara." Naruto asked still staring down the red headed sand ninja.

"Soon Enough Naruto, don't worry" Tenzo replied

"Okay, follow my lead then...*Naruto Holds up a tiger hand-sign* **Fire Release: Rapid Phoenix Fire Jutsu!**"

A stream of around 30 fireballs exited Naruto's mouth one at a time. They were all aimed at Gaara, who's sand defense came up to protect the boy. The constant barrage of fireballs and the ever-increasing heat was starting to melt the sand.

There was then a shout of "**Water Release: Hydro Jet Jutsu!**" before a torrent of water exited Tenzo's hand and smashed into the pre-existing sand wall. All of the water that wasn't turned into the steam was soaked up by the sand.

"Good job!" Both leaf ninja said to each other. Gaara slightly enraged that some of his sand got turned into glass, decided to attack both leaf ninja. Torrents of water ridden sand started to shoot at the two-leaf ninja. Naruto drew Kagutsuchi and channled fire chakra into it, making it glow orange once more. The sand started to swirl around Naruto who shouted "**Ninpo: Kagutsuchi Flame Release!**"

The sand started to swirl around Naruto at a faster rate, the said blonde held his sword up with one hand before a shockwave of orange heat exploded from Kagutsuchi. This orange shockwave was so hot that it turned all the sand around Naruto into glass. "You're gonna have to do better than that... Gaara!" Naruto shouted with a smirk.

* * *

-Kage Box-

* * *

"Impressive, the boy is what 12-13 years old and has already mastered fire release. Not to mention the blade that he wields, it is a work of art. Mind telling us what you are feeding this one Hokage-dono?" the Third Kazekage asked

"The boy doesn't spend as much time with me as you think Kazekage-dono, he trains with a close friend of his" Minato responded

* * *

-Back in the arena-

* * *

Naruto broke the glass with his sword and saw Tenzo, who nodded "**Wood Release: Four Pillar Prison Jutsu!**"

Many gasps where heard from this, four pillars errupted around Gaara and then turned into a wood prison. "**Wood Release: Prison Seal Jutsu!**" Tenzo shouted as the bars of the wooden prison enclosed on Gaara.

After a minute of silence Kakashi spoke "Garra of the Sand has been eliminated!"

Tenzo then made some hand-signs and spoke "Naruto, this is my most powerful technique. You will lose... **Wood Release: Wood Dragon Jutsu!**" A giant wooden dragon erupted from the ground bellow Tenzo. It kept ascending until it reached 20 meters tall. Naruto then started to make handsigns "Nice dragon, but mine's cooler! **Summoning Jutsu!**" A gigantic puff of smoke appeared around Naruto. What emerged from the smoke was a giant black dragon, with a glowing white aura around every scale on its body. The eyes of this dragon were exactly like the Ketsuryugan. This caused everyone to gasp.

"**Naruto... what am I doing here?**" Ryujn asked

"Well last time we met you said you wanted to stretch your wings, so I decided now would be a good time" Naruto replied drawing Kagutsuchi once again.

"**So, what's the plan Naruto?**" The boss dragon asked

"I say we go for a fly-by, inferno style" Naruto replied before holding up a single handed tiger sign.

Ryujin and Naruto flew towards Tenzo and his wooden dragon. Both yelled "**Dragon Combination: Inferno Fly-by!**" Ryujin exhaled a large amount of wind out of his nosed to be mixed with Naruto's '**Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!**'. The result was a vortex of fire that made direct contact with Tenzo's wooden dragon, setting it alight.

In an unexpected turn of events Tenzo jumped up onto the dragon summon. The wood user then drew his Tanto and charged at Naruto. Kagutsuchi cut directly through the normal steel tanto of Tenzo, then it started to flame up.

Tenzo jumped down and began to make hand-signs...

"Ryujin, thank you for your service... you may go now" Naruto said before his summon dissapeared in a plume of smoke. Naruto began to channel more and more fire chakra into his blade. Soon what seemed to be his entire arm was covered in flames.

"Tenzo... LETS END THIS!" Naruto shouthed

Tenzo smirked and then shouted "**MIZU-KEN!**" before charging a Naruto. A wave of spiraling water engulfed the wood user's arm.

Naruto shouted "**Ninpo: Blazing Thrust!**" before running towards Tenzo. The flames from Naruto's sword are still covering most of his arm.

When they were in range both attacks connected with each other. Naruto's Kagutsuchi attempted to cut through Tenzo's hand, it was blocked by the Mizu-ken. What seemed like minuets to the two combatants was seconds to the spectators. Then at the epicentre of both attacks, water met fire, and then exploded with such a force that it knocked the two ninjas back with a shockwave. Fog covered the entire arena. There was no noise, then a single clink.

Kakashi blew away the fog, to reveal Naruto, standing in the arena, his right arm had nothing covering it, it looked minorly cut and bruised.

Tenzo was revealed to be stuck in the wall, which had a giant creator in it.

Silence was still flooding the arena... "Winner by Knockout: Naruto Uzumaki!"

Cheers and claps filled the stadium

* * *

-Kage Box-

* * *

"Well that was an interesting fight to say the least" Onoki the Third Tsuchikage stated

"That boy could summon dragons... I haven't seen a dragon since the Second Kazekage" The Third Kazekage said

"Hokage-dono, how powerful is this boy... he is surely a jonin level ninja but how have you been training him?" The third Raikage stated

"Raikage-dono, I have never trained this boy in my life, well beyond the academy basics... I have no idea how he can perform any of these jutsu, let alone summon a fabled creature" Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage spoke.

"May I go congratulate him?"

* * *

-Genin Viewing Area-

* * *

"Was that really Naruto-kun? I know he landed the final blow on Zabuza, but this is insane!" Ino spoke

"Yeah it was Naruto-kun! Did you see that awesome chokuto that he was weilding... it looks like it's made out of gold!" Tenten squeeled, more about seeing the sword than Naruto, but she was still impressed, and attracted?

"I knew Naruto-baka was holding back against me, but by this much... is insane!" Mito spoke in a somewhat aggravated voice.

"YOSH! NARUTO-KUN SHALL BECOME MY ETERNAL RIVAL! HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BURING BRIGHTLY!" a green clad genin shouted

"N-naruto-kun is s-so strong" Hinata stated in her usual shy voice

-Jonin Area-

"Obito-sempai, what have you been feeding your genin?" Hayate Gekko asked

"Hayate, I didn't train this boy, Shisui-san did, I was just there for the team work training between him, Sasuke and Sakura" Obito replied

"Shisui-sempai, how come you trained this boy so damn hard" one jonin asked

"The boy wants to be strong enough to protect those he cares about; he wants to be strong for others... so I recruited Rin-sama and trained him to death every day. When he takes his weights off, he's almost as fast as me, believe it or not he's beaten me in a spar." Shisui stated

"Did you really have to do that Shisui? I know the kid is like a brother to you, and you care for him... but that's even more brutal than the Team Ro summer training camp." Itachi Uchiha stated

"The results worked right, now my ototo can become a chunin and we can recruit him into our squad Itachi, hell if Sasuke gets Chunin ill invite him too!"

* * *

-Back in the arena-

* * *

Naruto was overjoyed to say the least, a wide smile spread across his face. He raised his fist in the air to signify that he won. The crowd went wild, there were many 'Naruto-Kuuuuun!' shouts. Then the Third Raikge Shunshined infront of the blonde boy, and offered him a fist bump. Naruto returned the fist bump. "Now Naruto boy, train more, become stronger and faster, when we meet next, I will get a skilled person to fight. Also a piece of advice, use gravity seals for training not chakra weights, it helped me and A get as fast as we are today" the Raikage advised Naruto

"I will Raikage-sama!" Naruto said as a foxy grin appeared on his face.

* * *

-Two hours later-

* * *

Naruto was sitting at Ichiraku ramen, he hadn't tasted the food of the gods in over a month, and he was starving! Surprisingly Naruto was getting more glares from the civilian population, and un-surprisingly respectful nods or even bows from shinobi.

Naruto then sensed 12 presences nearby him, most of them jonin one of them a civilain. The civilian man then came by and sat next to the blonde. "Naruto Namikaze is it?" the man asked

Naruto not knowing who this was spat out "Uzumaki, not Namikaze... what do you want?"

"N-naruto-kun, that's the dynamo of the land of fire" Teuchi the ramen store owner

"Oh... so Dynamo-sama, what would you like with a genin like me?" Naruto asked still not caring that THE dynamo was talking to him

"Well Naruto-kun, you seem to be a powerful genin, one of which possesses Kage level chakra reserves as well as jonin level Kenjutsu, speed and ninjutsu. Not to mention your summons and your dojutsu. Naruto, the captain of the ninja guardian 12 and I would like you to join the Guardian Ninja 12." the Fire Dynamo stated

Naruto took a moment to think, then he spoke "Cool... when do you leave?"

"Naruto my boy, come to the capital in five months from today... I'll see you then" the fire Dynamo stated before leaving.

Naruto then placed his money on the counter and left the ramen restaurant to go sit on the First Hokage's head. Naruto usually went here to reflect or nap, a bad habit he had picked up from Shikamaru. Hours passed; it was dark. Naruto decided to go get something to eat... alone.

* * *

Naruto was walking down the street-lamp lit streets of Konoha. Relaxed Naruto decided to close his eyes and just wander, take another page from Kakashi's book and get lost on the road of life. Everything was a bliss until he heard a squadron's worth of "NARUTO-KUN!" being squealed. Deciding to not lose his innocence just yet he ran for his life!

Naruto found himself running at top speeds, only for the pace to be matched by fangirls. Naruto was running down the food court of the village. Naruto turned his head to look at the mob of fangirls, he then hit something as he was running, and he and the hit thing fell down. Naruto turned his head to see one bun haired kunoichi, still wearing her pink Chinese top. What Naruto also realised was that his face was milimetres away from Tenten's, this was also noticed by the said brunette. Both stared into each-other's eyes, then blushed and looked away. Naruto stood up, forgetting about the imposing crowd of doom running towards him. He offered his hand to Tenten who accepted it, Naruto helped the bun-ninja up and noticed her silkiness of her hands, somewhat shocked by this Naruto decided not to let go of her hand.

After a few seconds of silence, Naruto and Tenten tore apart their hands, blushing and looking away. Naruto put his hand on the back of his head. "Sorry about that Ten-chan... are you okay?" Naruto said as eyes made their way to focus in on Tenten. "Y-yeah... I'm fine... good job on winning the finals" Tenten replied

"It's not a big deal, especially since the dynamo wants me to join his guard..." Naruto replied

"dontgopleasenarutokun" Tenten said in a slip of her tonuge, Tenten then immediately covered her mouth and blushed again

"Can you say that again?" Naruto asked the still blushing bun haired Kunoichi.

"Oh...ummmmm... can I see your Chokuto please?" Tenten recovered

"Sure... I guess" A Confused Naruto said as he drew Kagutsuchi. The golden blade glinting in the streetlight. Tenten's eyes filled with stars. Naruto then held the sword out for Tenten to grasp it. She now held the blade in her own two hands. "Wow" was the only thing she could say.

She was about to give Naruto back his sword before she heard the somewhat infinite screeches of the fangirl mob. "Well, I have to run for my life now... see ya around Ten-chan!" NAruto said before shunshining away.

"Naruto-kun... your blade" She yelled but she knew it was pointless. The horde of fangirls passed by Tenten.

* * *

-With Mito-

* * *

Mito was angry, well more upset than anything. Her two brothers had made it into the finals, and the one she disliked most won it. Recently Sakumo had been becoming colder and more power-hungry. Mito was angrier at herself for letting this happen to her older brother, she was angry at herself for being dismissive of her eldest brother, Naruto. He had really done anything to warrant such behaviour and ever since she could remember Sakumo and herself were bullying the older blonde. ' I should give Naruto more respect, hell if the Third Raikage gives Naruto respect then why don't I treat him like a normal person...' Mito was about to continue on her thought train when she heard a mass amounts of "Naruto-kun"

With her legs moving on their own, Mito blazed off to find the mob of what seemed to be fangirls... and started to stop them.

* * *

-With Naruto-

* * *

Naruto was having one interesting day to say the least, it got a whole lot more confusing when he heard a large THUD! And then "GET AWAY FROM MY NII-SAN YOU WHORES!"

Naruto turned to find Mito, holding off the horde. Soon they dispersed leaving only Naruto and Mito. "Thanks" Naruto said in a neutral tone

"Look Naruto... I'm sor-" Mito was saying before she was cut off

"You don't have to say anything... just train to be an awesome ninja, okay?" Naruto said with a smile.

"Yeah, okay Nii-san" Mito said

"And no Nii-san stuff, you're my equal" Naruto stated before hugging Mito "Now go home, be happy, I have to eat" Naruto then shunshined away.

* * *

-An hour later-

* * *

Naruto was walking back from Ichiraku's, 'Hopefully this day won't get any weirder' Naruto thought, but he thought too soon. He passed an alley way where he heard grunts and sounds of flesh hitting flesh.

Naruto heard the sounds stop, but then he heard this...

"You monster... we give you one chance to show that our village is strong and you end up getting fucked over by a leaf ninja in the first few seconds. NOW YOU WILL LOOSE IT ALL YOU SLUT!" the male voice shouted

"p-please d-don't... I-I tried sensei" a somewhat feminine voice cried

What happened next made Naruto snap...

*Slap* "I don't care bitch!"

Naruto activated his Ketsuryugan and looked at the people in the alley way. They were all from Takigakure, one of them was Fu from the tournament, there were three others, one who seemed to be a jonin and the other two, where her 'teammates' from the second part of the exam.

The four people in the alleyway could only see an outline of the boy that was looking at them, plus the glowing red eyes. A wave of powerful killing intent washed over the three attackers

Naruto pulled out a Kunai as the jonin spoke "G-go away k-kid, this I-isn't any of your business!"

"You call her a monster, and yet there are four standing in front of her... you dare beat up a respectable Kunoichi because she didn't win the chunin exams... are you kidding me? It's about time I let loose on some scum!' Naruto shouted as he took off his chakra weights. The ground cracked under the weight of them.

Naruto shunshined his way through the three attackers, grabbed Fu and Shunshined back where he was originally standing. Soon cuts formed in two of the attackers, blood gashing out of their necks.

"You just killed two Takigakure ninja and assaulted another" the jonin said

"You broke Konohagaukre laws" Naruto shot back before making a shadow clone, who grabbed Fu and sped off to the Hospital

"Yeah and what laws would they be, brat?" the jonin replied

"Attempted Rape, Assault, public indecency, negligence and refusing to co-operate with Konoha authorities" Naruto stated in a matter of fact tone. The said blonde reached for Kagutsuchi, but found nothing there. 'Fuck' He thought, 'my eyes say that the only way I can win is with kenjutsu, crap. But oh well, I'm a ninja, it's my job to make the impossible happen'

"Now Taki ninja you will come with me or fight me." Naruto said before grabbing a flare kunai.

"I'll beat you up brat!" the taki jonin said before speeding in. Naruto thre his kunai flare up, and a green spark ignited a green firework. This signaled Shinobi in need of Jonin or ANBU assistance. It would take a minuet for help to arrive.

Naruto then turned his eyes towards his target, who lashed out with a kunai. This was blocked by Naruto's kunai. Before Naruto could parry a secondary kunai slashed across his face, to be exact across his eyes, blinding him permanantly.

Naruto screamed in pain dropping his kunai to clutch his eyes. He wasn't going to make it. Naruto was going to die.

"Now brat you die!" the jonin said before a large crunch was heard. "It's okay Ototo, Itachi and I are here to save you" Shisui said. Hearing his brother's voice calmed Naruto a bit.

Naruto fell unconsious...

* * *

**AN:**  
**CLIFFHANGER, well not really**

**SO im definately going to do a NarutoxTenten**

**But I might add in an extra person cause maybe...**

**Other pairings are:**

**SasukexKurotsuchi**

**ObitoxRin**

**KakashixShizune**

**Shisuix?(I'm thinking Anko or Yuago)**

**ItachixIzumi**

**R&R**

**Until next chapter**

**-O**


	9. The Eyes

Naruto: The Dragon Sage

* * *

Naruto awoke in a hospital bed, half his face bandaged up. The surprising thing was that Naruto could see the sunlight seeping through his bandages. Naruto decided to unwrap his head bandages, and take a look in the mirror... his eyes were blue? 'Do I still have my Ketsuryugan?'

Naruto channelled chakra to his eyes, only to find himself transported into a sewer?

A voice called out "Who are you?"

Naruto not knowing what to say asked the same question back "Who are you?"

"My name is Kagami, Kagami Uchiha, student of the second Hokage and the original owner of these eyes." The voice replied, a man appeared in-front of Naruto, who looked very much like Shisui.

"Oh, well thanks Mister... I guess" Naruto replied

"Tell me your name" Kagami demanded

"Naruto Uzumaki" the said blonde replied

"An Uzumaki ne? Do you have any other clan heratige?" Kagami replied

"Well my Dad in a Namikaze, I don't know if that is a clan though" Naruto stated

"ahhh yes, the Namikaze clan, in the great clan war period they had the swift release Kekkei Genkai, altough they were ultimately brought down by the Kaguya clan, I'm surprised the brutal Kaguya clan left some alive. Now Naruto-san, my time here is short, but did you have any pre-existing Kekkei Genkai?" Kagami asked

"Well I did have the Ketsuryugan" Naruto stated before continuing "But my eyes were cut so I've lost it I think..."

"My boy the unique thing about that Dojutsu is that no matter how many times you lose your eyes, it will manifest in your new eyes once a blood connection had been made... however some of the DNA from these eyes might change your physical apperance."

"Uhhh, how come you know so much about my Dojutsu?" Naruto asked

"The Shinigami has a big collection of books in purgatory, some not available to living humans" Kagami stated "Looks like it's time for me to go, nice meeting you Naruto Uzumaki, treat your new eyes well"

* * *

The everything went white. Naruto then found himself standing in-front of a mirror. Naruto had black hair, the same face with whisker marks, the same across face scar, and another tiny scar above his existing one, on the bridge of his nose. Naruto's eyes were different. The whites of them were now red with a black iris, and three red tomoe in the black iris.

Naruto gaped at the sight of his new eyes 'I guess I should call this the Ketsu-Sharingan then'. The boy then stopped the chakra flow to his eyes, to reveal blue eyes, the same as before.

The door then opened to reveal three people, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Shisui. Not reckognising the new Naruto the three ninja surrounded the new Naruto. Shisui drew out is Tanto and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, "What have you done with my Ototo?" Shisui demanded.

Naruto, shaken by this immense killing intent lifted his hands up "S-Shisui-n-nii it's me N-Naruto"

This didn't convince Shisui "If you are my Ototo can you summon Hikaru?"

Naruto then did a **Summoning Jutsu** and in a small puff of smoke a pure white dragon with a golden glowing aura appeared next to Naruto. "**Naruto-san, I was napping, why'd you summon me... and why is Shisui-san pointing a sword at you?**"

At that comment Shisui deactivated his Dojutsu and sheathed his Tanto. He then went over to hug his ototo. "What happened to your hair?"

"These new eyes, well they changed my genetic makeup." Naruto replied

"You're damn lucky I had these sealed at home, otherwise you wouldn't have any eyes" Shisui stated, then the two brothers in all but blood separated the hug. Naruto then proceeded to activate his new Dojutsu...

"I call it the Ketsu-Sharingan" Naruto replied before deactivating it.

"Troublesome, Naruto can you stop getting stonger, my mum will make me train harder, what a drag" the Nara said

"Damn Ani, how am I supposed to be your rival when you keep getting power ups, you're like jonin level now" Sasuke asked

"Hehe, just train some more then Ani!" Naruto stated.

Then an ANBU Shunshined into the room. "Shisui-sempai, Sasuke-san, Naruto-san, Shikamaru-san, the Hokage has requested your presence on the top of the Hokage Tower"

Shisui took the lead "Very well Eagle-kohai we will be there soon", the said ANBU nodded then Shunshined away.

* * *

-Hokage Tower Rooftop-

* * *

All the members of the Rookie 15, their respective jonin sensei, the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi as well as ANBU team Ro, consisting of Shisui and Itachi Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, Yuago Uzuki, Hayate Gekko, Genma Shiranui and Asuma Sarutobi. The Hokage then appeared in a yellow flash. All kneeled

"You may rise, now with the Chunin exams finishing about a week ago, it is time to hand out promotions, I was watching the preliminary rounds before the finals and I have to say I am quite impressed. The genin I am promoting to chunin are Shikamaru Nara, Tenzo Senju, Sasuke Uchiha and Shino Aburame" The hokage said as he handed flak jackets to all those named "Those are all the promotions that I will give"

This comment left everyone confused, Nawaki Senju spoke up "Hokage-sama, why hasn't Naruto Uzumaki been promoted, he has shown great physical, tactical, ninjutsu, kenjutsu and summoning prowess, also his speed is second only to Shisui Uchiha, when his weights are off. Even the third Raikage recognised the boy's strength?"

"There are a multitude of reasons behind this decision, mainly that Naruto lacks control. Yes while he is a powerful ninja, Naruto cannot think tactically when given a challenge, my evidence is the final of the finals, when Naruto could have easily dealt with Tenzo Senju with his boss summon but chose to fight on a level playing field. Naruto also got involved in a Takigakure ninja dispute, where he killed two gennin and assaulted one jonin." Minato rebutled

Naruto had felt hard done by, so he spoke up "Hokage-sama, with the Taki ninja incident I was well in my right to kill them for breaking many Konohagakure laws, as a genin when the police are not around, I am the first line of enforcement. I implore you to re-think your decision about promotions, and if you cannot do that without your personal feelings interrupting maybe you should get Lord Third to do so"

Everybody was speechless, a genin just spoke out against the Hokage. But the onslaught didn't stop there "The Dynamo has requested me to join his Shinobi Guardian 12, an offer of which I am yet to accept. If the most powerful feudal lord, a master of kenjutsu and politics judges me capable to defend him with his life, I do not see the logical reasonings behind denying me a promotion... only personal feelings _Tou-san, _personal feelings which even I have trouble understanding, that I should be more upset at you for forgetting about me for a year, than you should be upset at me for leaving you drunk after you broke my trust... again" There was silence then Naruto spoke once again "Sorry for the out lash Hokage-sama, my feelings should not have been made apparent"

Naruto then shut his mouth and stared down the most powerful ninja in the land of fire.

"I shall review your rank with the shinobi council immediately..." Minato said with no emotion

Silence was once in the air, until The Professor spoke up...

"You _all_ may leave now, all except Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Tenzo Senju"

Everyone began to walk away, Tenten was about to leave when she found a hand on her shoulder and a quite whisper "Ten-chan, could I have Kagutsuchi back?"

Tenten immediately unravelled her sealing scroll and un sealed the said blade. Naruto took the blade, looked up at Tenten and smiled. "I like the new hair" the bun haired ninja said with a blush.

Naruto smiled and then looked Tenten in the eyes, saying "Thanks" while staring into her eyes. Their moment was interrupted by a not so subtle cough by Hiruzen. This caused both genin to go their separate ways.

"Now... you three will be directly serving under me in ANBU Squad 7, from now until I deem you ready for another name your squad will be known as Naegi Squad. This squad has no current members other than you three, once one of you reaches Tokubestu-jonin or jonin you will be granted permission to enlist anyone you and I deem fit. Now all of you follow me to ANBU headquarters where you will get a set of ANBU gear, and a black face mask. Once you get this mask you will have 24 hours to customise it into an animal of your choice, then until the day you die or a Hokage allows you to, you will never alter that mask's outside ever again." The God of Shinobi then walked them to ANBU headquaters.

* * *

-ANBU Headquarters-

* * *

The three boys were shown the training room, briefing room and then the armoury. The weapons master in ANBU Turtle gave them their ANBU gear, and special markers for their masks. The thing that was noted by the three boys was that everything was entirely black, armour, undershirt (Which was longsleeved, that had a red ANBU symbol on the right arm) even the wrapping tape was black.

Hiruzen showed them to their room in the Jonin/ANBU complex. "You all will be bunking here for the foreseeable future, you now have 12 Hours to paint your masks. Your first mission as ANBU Naegi Squad is in 5 days... meet me at the Hokage tower rooftop at 0500 hours on that day... am I understood?"

"HAI HOKAGE-SAMA!" all three ANBU members screamed

With a chuckle Hiruzen replied "I expect great things from you three". The Third Hokage then left in a shunshin.

Naruto's face lit up with a massive grin. "I know what animal I want my mask to be"

Tenzo and Sasuke asked at the same time "What is it?"

"Falcon, they are the fastest Animal on the planet, and I aim to be one of the fastest ninjas on the planet" Naruto replied before gabbing a red marker and painting his black mask.

"Ahhh well that makes mine easy, I'm going to be monkey" Tenzo said before grabbing a red marker and painting his mask.

Sasuke begin to think 'I want to be stealthy and all seeing, so what animal would that represent? An Owl? Yes and Owl!'

"Okay, I'm going to be Owl" Sasuke says as he too grabs a red marker and paints his mask.

By then Naruto had finished his mask customisation and then began to talk, "so, we obviously need to work as a team, being Jiji's personal bodyguards/ANBU. How about once we are done, we go out for food and get to know ourselves?"

"Sounds like a plan" Tenzo replied

-An hour later at the Amakichi BBQ Resteraunt-

"Anyways... My name is Tenzo Senju, I like nature, apples, architecture and my comrades. I dislike those who seek power for their own benefit, my dream is to have a family."

"Well I propose a drink... like an alcoholic drink, just one to symbolise the start of a new team!" Sasuke stated before pouring cups of sake for all.

"To our new team!" Naruto shouted before rasing his cup.

* * *

-Mission Day (0500 Hours), Hokage Tower rooftop-

* * *

"Squad 7, your mission is to escort me to the village hidden in the waterfalls, or Takigakure. Joning us on this mission will be ANBU Captain Kitsune, this does not mean that I deem you weak, just the political climate is tense between Takigakure and Konohagakure after Naruto Uzumaki's upholding of Konoha law, this will be a show of strength to all village representatives there... this meeting could possibly spark a conflict between our two villages. Is that understood Naegi squad?"

"HAI HOKAGE-SAMA!" all three ANBU replied, with haste.

The ANBU formed a triangle around the third fire shadow and began to walk. Everything was quite until a youthful voice rocked everyone's very soul. "HIRUZEN-SAMA! HOW YOUTHFULL THAT YOU ARE ON A WALK! SAY IF YOU ARE GOING TO TAKIGAURE MAY ME AND MY YOUTHFULL GENIN ACCOMPANY YOU?"

Hiruzen chuckled and replied "I don't see the problem Gai-kun, please remain professional while in Taki, I have very boring stuff to do, and it would be over quicker if there was no ruckass."

"AS YOU WISH HIRUZEN-SAMA!" Gai shouted, embarrassing two of his gennin

Tenten and Neji were walking closely to each other, and noticed the three black ANBU surrounding them. There was no sign of identification, even their hair was covered with a black cloak.

Tenten then asked "Hokage-sama, who are these ANBU? They don't seem like regular ANBU"

Hiruzen smiled "Well Tenten-chan was it? You are correct these are not normal ANBU, they are the first members of the Inferno-Ops, a team of elite ANBU who can take down entire villages within a night"

'Inferno Ops? Well a name change is cool, I guess?' Naruto thought

"Surely not, these ANBU don't possess this much power?" Neji thought aloud

"Many Ninja villages lie about their strength, I belive that Takigakure has enough power to be considered a major village, as well as the hidden rain, hidden sound and the newly formed hidden mine village" Hiruzen explained

"Village hidden in the mines?" Tenten asked

"A village formed by deserters of all villages, there are many kekkai genkai gathered there and the fact that most mercenaries decide to live there doesn't help. Apparently, a clan there can use jutsu that creates rare minerals... and another clan that can use metal jutsu." Hiruzen clarified, somewhat scarring the non-ANBU genin.

There was silence for a bit, then a group approached the Hokage escort and Team 9.

The group were wearing what seemed to be ANBU armour, however, upon closer inspection there were only four ANBU ninja, all badly beaten. Naruto/Falcon rushed forward to the ANBU group, he immediately recognised the chakra signatures...

Kakashi Hatake

Itachi Uchiha

Shisui Uchiha

And...

Uruka Sensei?

* * *

**AN:**

**EVIL CLIFFHANGAR!**

**Sorry for the delayed upload, just got lazy writing BNHA stories, you can check them out if you want. **

**Until Next Time**

**-O**


	10. The Brink of war?

The Dragon Sage

Chapter 10: The Brink of War

'Iruka Sensei?' Naruto thought as he was sunshining towards the injured ANBU group. Upon closer inspection, Naruto confirmed the worst… most of what seemed to be Team Ro, was destroyed. Only four people remained.

Naruto appeared in front of the injured black-ops unit, all of whom had little chakra left. Naruto held out a tiger hand-sign and thought '**Ninpo: Signal Flare**', a singular red flare flew from Naruto's mouth, alerting the rest of the squad what was going on.

The remainder of team Ro looked at the black-clad ANBU in front of them, he felt familiar to them. Shisui began to think 'Flare jutsu… familiar chakra…' "Ototo?" he croaked as the ANBU in front of him stiffened. Then the ANBU (Naruto) summoned something as a large plume of smoke appeared.

Once the smoke cleared it revealed a rather large carrier dragon, one with what seemed to be a saddle. The ANBU loaded the remaining members of team Ro onto the Dragon. As Naruto was moving the ANBU Kitsune onto the dragon, his mask fell off.

'Irukua-sensei?' Naruto thought as he continued to carry the injured ANBU to the Dragon. Naruto then spoke to his summon "Take them to the hidden leaf, specifically the hospital"

"**Yes Naruto-sama**" the dragon replied before flying off towards its destination.

Sasuke then appeared next to Naruto "What's the situation?" he asked, trying to keep his emotions at bay.

"Not sure, but it looks like they were ambushed, and half of team Ro is gone, presumed dead" Naruto said as he heard a rather large BOOM! Come from he forest. The two ANBU went to investigate.

Once arriving at the boom site, the two inferno ANBU saw a purple haired ANBU fighting off around 10 enemy ninja, a closer observation showed Takigaukre headbands.

Naruto activated his Ketsu-sharingan, dropped his cloak and drew Kagutsuchi. He turned to Sasuke and told him to report the situation to Hiruzen-sama. As Sasuke departed Naruto's eyes showed him the path to victory.

The Falcon ANBU Shunshined into action, speeding towards the ninja that was engaging the purple haired ANBU. Kagutsuchi glowed an orange hue as it sliced through the unsuspecting ninja's arm. All the ninja present leaped back at this action. Naruto then sped towards the remaining nine ninja, and in what seemed to be teleportation he vanished, leaving a physical afterimage.

*clink*

Naruto has sheathed his sword as the remaining nine ninja's heads rolled off. The said Uzumaki turned around to the purple haired ANBU. Behind the ANBU, there was a body, lying motionless on the ground, and a red substance oozing out of the body. Naruto then hand signed to the ANBU…

'Are you okay? Do you need medical help?'

'No, I'm fine, but he needs immediate help' She signed back

'Can you help keep him stable?' Naruto signed

'Yes' she replied

'Okay, I'm going to summon an animal, ride with him to Konoha' Naruto ordered

'Received' she replied

Naruto then summoned another transport dragon for the pair to travel on. After the pair hopped on the dragon, Naruto Shunshined away to his group.

When Naruto met the rest of his group, everything was fine?

Hiruzen chuckled "Well that saves the walk to Takigakure then"

"Boss what do you mean?" Tenzo asked

"They have initiated combat, there's no point going to their village now" Hiruzen stated before turning back to the village

"Hiruzen-sama, what do we do?" Gai asked the elder ninja

"I would advise that your team return to Konoha for mission re-assignment"

"Right then… TEAM 9 WE WILL ACCOMPANY HIRUZEN-SAMA TO KONOHA!"

"YOSH!" Lee cried out while the other two members of team nine sighed.

As the group continued to walk back to their home village many conversations were struck between Hiruzen, Gai Tenten and Lee. The remaining ninja remaining on high alert for potential threats. Soon the leaf ninja were inside of their home village. Hiruzen then addressed his ANBU

"You are off duty for the rest of the week, be free"

All the ANBU replied with "HAI!" before disappearing in a shunshin.

Naruto and Sasuke immediately made their way to the hospital wanting to check on ANBU team Ro.

-3 days later, Hokage's office-

The remaining genin of the Konoha 15 stood in front of the third and fourth Hokages and their respective teachers.

"Gennin, you all have been assigned a mission, this is an A rank mission without pay, your objective… to graduate" Minato stated

'Graduate?' they all thought?

"Yes graduate, in light of recent tensions all Kage have decided to send their best genin to a ninja enhancement school in the land of Iron, where many well-known ninja will be teaching you. From our village Nawaki Senju and Obito Uchiha will be teaching there, as well as the renowned Earth Sage Takeshi. Any Questions?" Minato continued

Naruto raised his hand.

"Yes Naruto?" Minato asked

"When will I get my promotion?" Naruto interrogated with no emotion showing

"If you complete this mission you will be made a Tokubetsu Jonin" Minato responded

"Cool, when do we leave?" Naruto continued

"In 5 hours, pack for 4 months" Minato stated before ushering all the genin and jonin to leave. "Naruto stay behind" Minato said softly.

"Yes?" Naruto questioned

Minato dug into his desk and pulled out a tri-pronged kunai, then he held it out to Naruto "Just in case, ya know?"

Naruto took the kunai, then slammed it into the Hokage's desk and then spoke "Not like you'd come anyways _ya know?_" before sliding his finger down the blade, welding it to the desk. Naruto then Shunshined away.

-5 Hours later, front gate-

Naruto had said his goodbyes to everyone, an injured Shisui and Sasuke were standing at the gate with him. "Sasuke I want to fight you when I come back… Lighting vs Fire" Naruto said while holding out a fist which Sasuke met with his own.

"Whatever that means… sure Ani!" Sasuke said in a rather somber tone as he walked away.

"Ototo… when you get back, I also want to fight you, no holds barred… but don't do anything stupid caus I won't be able to bail you out" Shisui stated, with what seemed to be a tear in his eye, Shisui then hugged his brother and whispered into his ear "Create a new jutsu while you're at it, ne?"

Naruto nodded before breaking the hug and walking with his comrades. Naruto began to wonder 'what will happen with Takigakure? ... Jiji said that their power was on par with a great ninja village, I hope Shisui-nii isn't dragged into the conflict'

The said Uzumaki was getting lost in his thoughts, until his teammate in Sakura asked him a question. "Say Naruto-kun? Where were you these past two weeks?"

"Oh me? Nothing much just doing ANBU stuff with Shisui-nii and Itachi-san" Naruto replied half heartedly

"ANBU!" Tenten and Sakura screamed silencing the rest of the group

"Yes, now be quiet about it okay? Caus it would compromise me" Naruto said before pulling the hood of his black cloak up.

"Don't you have to be a chunin for that?" Neji asked with a hint of curiosity

Naruto just said this in response "Rank means nothing in the ninja world, deception is your best weapon" somewhat quoting his surrogate grandfather. Then he went to the front of the pack were his sensei in Obito was walking.

"Obito-sensei?" Naruto asked

"Yes Naruto?" The said Uchiha responded

"Can you teach me how Chidori works? Or at least explain it" the Uzumkai asked

"Well, due to the lighting chakra flowing through your body, most non-Sharingan chirodi users get tunnel vision, which without the Sharingan can be fatal."

"So what you're saying is that you need the Sharingan's reflexes to stay alert in the field of battle"

"Correct Naruto"

"Say Sensei… do you think that if I piled fire chakra into my feet I could create a thrust? Powerful enough to make me fly?"

"Well if the power to weight ratio is correct then sure I guess, you should ask Kakashi or your father about that stuff, they're good with maths" Obito said before going on alert.

Naruto then made ANBU handsigns to Nawaki and Obito, 'How many enemy?'

Nawaki replied 'about 15, all chunin level or above, suspected rouge ninja'

Obito then injected 'Any abnormal chakra signatures'

The tree sage then hansigned 'One B-rank'

Naruto then signed 'targets approaching, requesting permission to engage A-rank'

Obito signed 'What ANBU division?'

Naruto then paused and signed 'Inferno Division, but keep it on the down low'

Nawaki signed 'Affirmative, just call for help when you need it'

Naruto responded 'Copy'

Suddenly an assortment of rouge ninja appeared infront of the leaf ninja team

A rouge ninja, with red hair stood out, with an otokagure headband slashed and spoke "Listen here shit-sticks, the name's Tauya, but you may know me as the demon flute player" she spoke as she revealed a flute.

Naruto stepped forward and unsheathed Kagutsuchi, and dropped his black cloak, revealing black ANBU pants and a long-sleeves shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on the back. "Naruto Uzumaki, Chunin exams winner" Kagutsuchi glowed orange before flaming up. "Let's stop this flirting aye? Fighting starts now"

"I like you Fuckface!" Tauya shouted as she began to play her flute

Naruto Shunshined towards Tauya who reacted to this and stopped playing her demonic tune before retrieving a kunai to parry the blade. As expected the blade melted the kunai and continued to the flute where it burned up. The red headed girl jumped back and Naruto smirked. "You're lucky ya know? Because you're an ex sound ninja and a high ranking one at that, so I'm sure jiji won't mind if I send him a scroll with you sealed inside of it"

"Doesn't sound too bad kid, but you're gonna have to get through my crew first" the red headed ninja said before her posy of ninja sped towards the group of genin. Obito then shouted "**Chidori Shunshin!**" before vanishing in a crackel of lighting and appearing on the other side of the group, they all had holes in their chest. Tauya was shocked, her entire gang destroyed in seconds 'So this is the power of an S-rank' but before she could finish that thought she was encased in a wooden prison cell.

Naruto then pulled out a sealing scroll and made a trapping seal. "You ready for the ride?" he said before grabbing the redhead and sealing her into the scroll. Obito grabbed the scroll and threw it up into the air allowing a Konoha hawk to grab the scroll in midair. The hawk then flew towards the village. Uzumaki then sheathed his sword with an awesome *clink*

Naruto then grabbed his cloak and put it on, proceeding to walk on the same path that was filled with dead bodies.

Thoughts went through the other genin's mind:

'No wonder he's in ANBU'

'So-fast'

'Naruto-kun is so cool'

'I wonder if he'll teach me some more fire jutsus'

'I wonder why he's not a chunin'

The silence continued as the group started to walk again. The Tree Sage in Nawaki Senju was analyzing his group, everyone seemed like a normal genin approaching chunin level, except Naruto Uzumaki. 'This kid, has kage level chakra reserves, and jonin level control as well as some as the strongest summons known. Not to mention his mastery over fire nature and that sword is a game changer. And that ocular power, and yet Hokage-sama doesn't think he has what it takes to be a chunin. It will be interesting to see him interact in this school'

The days passed by and the Konoha Genin and Jonin arrived at the world's first '_International Shinobi Advancement Academy_'

Naruto arrived in his dorm room to find another boy in his room, this boy had blonde hair but strangely enough had one pink eye and one green eye. He looked at the boy before extending his hand and saying "Naruto Uzumaki"

"Mizu Karatachi" the boy said as he gripped Naruto's hand.

"So im guessing you're from the hidden mist?" Naruto stated while looking at the boy, he hand a similar getup like Naruto, only in blue. Blue ANBU pants and a black long-sleeved shirt. He nodded.

"And you, the hidden leaf?" He asked as Naruto nodded

"Well im going to class, see ya round Mizu!" Naruto said as he Shunshined away.

'Naruto Uzumaki eh? You're like me in more ways that you know' Mizu thought

Naruto appeared in his classroom, to find an assortment of students from all major hidden villages, and the teacher was one you would not excpect, the leader of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen Fuguki Suikazan (**AN: Previous holder of Samehada, IN this AU he has Samehada**) an S-Rank ninja who had physical strength comparable to the third Raikage.

Naruto looked around the class to only find Tenten, Sakura and Kiba. He sat next to Kiba because the seat next to Tenten was taken. Fuguki then spoke "Welcome to chakra control class…" Naruto was instantly bored, he had learnt all the jonin chakra control techniques from Shisui, so Naruto just fell asleep. Well until he heard his name being called out…

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!" the teacher shouted

"H-Hai!" Naruto said sheepishly

"Preform you most controlled jutsu" the swordsman asked

"Sir, this jutsu needs to be performed outside" Naruto stated before the window opened

Naruto got the message and Shunshined out of the room, causing everyone in the class to jump at speed of the genin.

Naruto then preformed a simple **Fire Ball Jutsu **with a single tiger hand-sign, before walking up the wall, this shocked the class. Mainly because the jutsu was the size of your average house and he did it with no sweat at all. Naruto was now in his seat.

"Uzumaki I said most controlled not most flashy!" Fuguki shouted at the blonde

Naruto smirked and simply talked in a matter of fact tone "That's my most flashy jutsu? Who decided that?!"

"I don't like that attitude boy!" Fuguki growled

"All I have to do is pass the tests right? So why should I re learn stuff I have re-learnt 30 times?" Naruto stated/asked

"Okay then take the chakra control test right now then!" Fuguki shouted as he threw the test like a shuriken at Naruto, who caught it with two fingers. 10 minutes later he was done, Naruto stood up and placed the test on the teacher's desk before smirking and then leaving the class. Naruto decided to wonder around the school, that's when he found the sparring arena, where students were fighting. Deciding to be cool he wall walked onto the ceiling before observing the match in a bird's eye view. The match was between two randoms, who were surprisingly good. Then he saw Mizu step into the ring, except he heard that nobody wanted to fight him. The teacher then spoke "Okay if nobody wants to fight Mizu then…"

Naruto decided to gate crash this fight, he stopped the chakra flow to his feet and dropped down onto the ground stunning all the students "I'll fight him" Naruto said as he dropped his coat. The teacher then spoke/continued "Then Naruto Uzumaki who was on the roof can fight him" the now identified Roshi, Jinchuriki of the four tails spoke.

"Listen here Mizu, just caus you seem older than me, don't underestimate me!" Naruto shouted

"Sure Namikaze!" Mizu shouted as Naruto gritted his teeth

"Begin!" Roshi shouted as both students remained still, then Mizu's eyes began to glow a neon green.

"Cool Dojutsu… what's it called?" Naruto asked standing still

"Senjugan" Mizu replied

"What's it do?" Naruto asked

"It allows me to draw Nature Chakra!" Mizu said as he smirked

"Oh so you can use Sage techniques then?" Naruto asked, unfazed by the spectacle going on before him.

"And I don't need to stop moving either!" Mizu said as he began to make handsigns, Naruto was still standing there.

"**Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu!**" Mizu shouted as he drew the moisture out of the air and firing the jutsu on Naruto, who still hadn't moved. The dragon made impact with Naruto, well sort of. The dragon went through Naruto and crashed into the ground. "Genjutsu!...KAI!" Mizu shouted, but it was too late.

Naruto was still standing on the roof with a single tiger hand-sign, he blew out a stream of fire "**Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!**"

Mizu made a **Water Wall** but the heat was too much, the water evaporated instantly causing Mizu to jump back, still getting singed by the fire. Naruto then shushined to the back of Mizu, who sensed him. Mizu preformed a sweep kick which connected with Naruto's foot, instead of kicking him over it gave Naruto the momentum to do a backflip. Two hand signs later Naruto held out his hand and a flare was emitted "**Ninpo: Firework Jutsu!**"

The firework connected with Mizu, but then exploded propelling him into the wall. Naruto wasn't finished though, he made a fist before focusing fire-chakra around it. "**Ninpo: Blazing Spear!**" he shouted as the now formed fire spear flew towards Mizu, missing him by a nanometer. It then exploded, sending the dojutsu sage to another wall.

Everyone gasped at Naruto's brutality. Naruto smirked and then said "What? At least I didn't kill him" before Shunshining away.

* * *

**AN:**

**Sorry had major tests so I had to push the upload date back…**

**Do you like the idea of a shinobi academy? I will tell you that this little arc is important for the other thing I have planned **

**Until Next time**

**-O**


	11. Evolution

The Dragon Sage

* * *

Chapter 11: Evolution

* * *

Naruto, Tenten, Sakura and Kiba all sat in class, listening to their teacher talk. Naruto was tracing the engravings on his Tanto, his gift from the dragon summons. Knowing everything that the school had to offer Naruto too this time to think of his new jutsu. Obviously it had to be fire, and something unique to him, he had already transformed the Chidori into fire chakra but it wasn't unique enough, Naruto needed more oomph. Naruto liked the idea of being untouchable, being too fast for the enemy. The only thing he couldn't really do was jump over the enemy…

"THAT'S IT!" Naruto screamed out as he began to scribble notes down into his untouched note book. His idea was simple, a rocket jump. By using fire chakra on his feet to propel him into the air he could jump into the air, make a dozen shadow clones then barraging the enemy with jutsu.

No that was too taxing on his chakra, then he heard someone say "A ninja's primary objective is deception"

Maybe if I develop a jutsu that misses the target on purpose then changes direction at the last minute fatally wounding the opponent. 'Yeah that could work' Naruto thought as the school bell went. He was walking out of class when he heard his name being called out. "Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turned around to find Tenten running towards him, "Yes Ten-chan?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Can you teach me some more jutsu? Like fire ones please? I need to expand my jutsu collection" Tenten asked with a cute pout at the end

"Sure, Ten-chan, lets go to the sparring room"

The pair entered the sparring room and took their stances, Naruto then spoke "Okay, I'll teach you **Fire Ball Jutsu and Flame Bullet Jutsu **as well as the fire leaf exercise." As he showed Tenten the exercises he couldn't help but remember his nii-san.

* * *

_-Flashback, 5 years ago-_

_Naruto had just finished his day at the academy, Kushina was there to pick up the triplets, but as usual she forgot about Naruto. So it was just Sasuke and Naruto waiting out the front of the academy. Two figures approached the boys, both of them Uchiha._

_These Uchiha were the famous, or infamous Uchiha duo of Sasuke and Shisui. "Nii-san!" both younger boys screamed as they ran and hugged their respective brother/brother-figure. Then Itachi had grabbed ahold of the young Sasuke and put him on his shoulders._

_Itachi then asked "So __**Great Fire Ball Jutsu **__today?" _

_Both boys replied "You bet!"_

_The group started to walk. About five minutes into their journey Naruto tugged at Shisui's arm, then pointed at Sasuke on Itachi's back. Shisui smiled and in a split second grabbed Naruto and positioned him on his shoulders. All Naruto could do was smile and laugh!_

-End Flashback-

* * *

Naruto was about to dig up another precious memory when he was interrupted by an "OI BAKA!" from Sakumo, being followed by Kiba, Mito and Ino. Naruto sighed before looking at his brother and replying with "What?"

"Fight me" He demanded

"Get a proctor then" Naruto ordered

"Don't tell me what to do!" Sakumo shouted as he followed Naruto's order.

Sakumo came back with the other S class Ninja from Iwagakure, Hakai the explosion ninja. Like his partner Deidera, Hakai possessed explosion release which was a devastating Kekkei Genkai.

Sakumo readied himself as did his brother in Naruto, Tenten had stopped training because she felt like she was going to pass out from chakra usage.

"Hajime!" Hakai called out as Sakumo speed off towards Naruto.

Naruto was thinking 'Shisui-nii has been so nice to me, and I haven't really done anything for him, when I get back to konoha I'm going to throw him a surprise party!'

Naruto was planning out Shisui's party as he fought Sakumo, who was giving it his all without those black markings or the kyuubi chakra.

Naruto decided to end the match and punched Sakumo in the gut with as much force as he could muster, leaving the poor bi-coloured teen to throw up. Then those black marks started to cover Sakmo, his eyes bloodshot resembling the Kyuubi.

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts as Sakumo zoomed towards the incognito ANBU. Naruto dodged each of Sakumo's strikes. The said jinchuriki jumped away before holding making hand signs and shouting "**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!**"

The wind produced from this jutsu was far stronger than any other wind Naruto had encountered, as it blew him into the wall. 'What power, no wonder you are so up yourself Sakumo-teme'

Naruto then held out a tiger hand sign, and thought '**Fire Release: Dragon Flame Bullet**'

The flame bullet shot towards Sakumo at jonin speeds, somehow Sakumo dodged it. The said Namikaze smirked as he channeled chakra into his hand. Naruto decided not to take any chances and wait for Sakumo's attack to charge up, so he Shunshined towards his brother. What then proceeded was a fierce taijutsu battle, Naruto's eyes locked to Sakumo's. Naruto couldn't help but notice all the hate, malice and greed in Sakumo's eyes, but also fear. Naruto did not see a trace of happiness, then again he forgot the last time he felt happy, truly happy.

All Naruto wanted was for his parents to notice him, and to appease his elder brother in Shisui. Naruto's one year journey was all about getting stronger, not finding any sort of emotional comfort.

Naruto was then hit by a powerful punch in the jaw. 'That's gonna bruise later' Naruto thought as he focused on blocking the onslaught of attacks by his brother. Again their eyes met, not trace of happiness, only hate.

Naruto decided to end this battle and activated his Ketsu-Sharingan, which instantly analised Sakumo's taijutsu style and found gaps in it. With expert precision Naruto destroyed the boy's defence before doing a leg sweep knocking the boy down. Naruto sprung into the air, collecting 5 Kunai and threw them at his opponent, pinning him onto the ground. Naruto pulled out his dragon Tanto and held it to Sakumo's thought before saying "This match is over!" and walking away.

Sakumo growled in fox like fashion before screaming "**GET BACK HERE NARUTO!**". In an instant Sakumo sprung out from the Kunai trap, grabbed his own kunai and threw it towards Naruto at what seemed like a Kage level speed.

Shockingly it plunged into Naruto, going through his back and out his rib cage, narrowly missing his spine and lungs. Naruto turned around and looked at Sakumo with shock, before collapsing to the ground. Naruto tried to keep his eyes open but he couldn't, Naruto soon saw darkness. He could only hear the scream of "Naruto-kun!" from Tenten and the laughter and 'Not so tough now' monologue from his brother.

Naruto began to see images of his life, and most precious people. Sasuke, the brother and best friend that could keep up with his antics. Shikamaru, the lazy Nara who would rather encourage Naruto then train himself. Hiruzen, his jiji. Tenten, the only girl that Naruto seemed enjoy being around. Kakashi, despite always being away, he always looked out for the person he considered his brother.

* * *

Finally his most precious person, his brother Shisui Uchiha. Well not his biological brother. The man that taught him everything he knew. The only person that truly made him smile. To depart from this world, without giving anything in return would be disgraceful. Naruto's tomoe in his eyes began to spin, everything bad Naruto had done was flashing before his eyes, all his kills, all the neglect he had given others, all the beatings he dished out. Then all the memories of abandonment started to flow in, the tomoe blurred together. At the end of all those bad memories was Shisui, always picking him up.

"NO I WONT LEAVE HIM! I WONT LET HIM WORRY ABOUT ME ANYMORE!" Naruto shouted as his red tomtoe exploded. Naruto stood up shocking everyone. He opened his eyes to reveal his Mangekyo Sharingan, a Demon Wind Shuriken (AN: Like the oversized shuriken Mizuki has in the pilot episode, see picture) instead of the three tomoe in an inverted colour scheme.

Sakumo began to scream as he sped towards the re-awakened Naruto. Blood started to trickle out of Naruto's eye as he whispered "**Susanoo**"

Suddenly an orange rib cage enveloped itself around Naruto. Sakumo kept charging. Then the upper half of an orange skeleton enveloped Naruto. Sakumo kept charging.

Then the orange hand made a fist, then punched the oncoming Sakumo, sending him flying into the wall unconscious.

The skeleton around Naruto fell unconscious. He then awoke in a world, a black world. Then Kagami Uchiha appeared, "Back so soon Naruto?" he asked

Naruto looked at the man then asked "Why am I here?"

Kagami smirked "Well you somehow evolved your Ketsu-Sharingan into a normal Sharingan, and then that Sharingan into a Mangekyo Sharingan. So you probably have used too much chakra."

Naruto pouted then asked "So I evolved my Dojutsu into the Sharingan… well I have a lot to learn then don't I?... but what's a Mangekyo Sharingan?"

Kagami explained "A Mangekyo Sharingan is an evolved Sharingan, it allows the user to access unfathomable power, a suit of armor named **Susano** that can destroy Biju, the flames of **Amaterasu **that burns for seven days and seven nights without halt, **Kamui **a space time jutsu which allows the user to make themselves permeable, or enter another dimension. **Korotasunami **which allows the user to completely alter the memories of the target at the detriment of their eyes. **Tsukuomi **an unbreakable genjutsu that defies time and finally a newly created power from you, **Flame Control** or **Kagutsuchi **named after your sword allowing the user to control all flames, created by chakra or not while also giving the user the ability to consume flames for life energy or chakra."

Naruto blinked a couple times before asking "Which ones do I have?"

Kagami replied "From what I can tell Ameterasu, Susanoo and Kagutsuchi… but what I don't understand is how you got the Mangekyo, it is supposed to awaken after significant trauma or guilt."

Naruto then paled, and choked out "I felt… guilty when I got stabbed, I felt like I have betrayed Shisui… I can't describe how much emotional pain I felt"

Kagami nodded before speaking "Just remember that **Susanoo **and **Amaterasu **both cause a strain on the eyes, if you use them too much you will go blind. Although if you get another pair of Mangekyo Shariningan you won't have to worry about that."

Naruto nodded and thanked Kagami then the world faded into white.

* * *

Naruto awoke in a hospital bed, he looked around to find Shisui, Sasuke, Itachi and Tenzo gathered around him. He tried to speak "Where am I?" but what came out was "Ere…m….I?"

Shisui then spoke "ototo you're in Konoha, you were teleported here by your father three days ago… do you want some water?"

Naruto began to tear up and he nodded, with Sasuke giving him some water. After about 5 minutes of silence Naruto then spoke clearly "I have something to show you all"

They all nodded and Naruto activated his dojutsu, a fully matured Sharingan. There were gasps throughout the room, but the next stage confused only Tenzo. Shisui whispered "Mangekyo Sharingan"

Naruto then explained how he got the dojutsu. This left Shisui in tears who immediately hugged his little brother.

The group soon left Shisui and Naruto alone in the room alone. "Shisui-nii, do you have the Mangekyo?"

Shisui nodded

Naruto then spoke "If we exchange eyes then we can both have the Eternal Mangekyo that way you don't have to hurt your eyes anymore, and I don't have to worry you with mine."

Shisui hesitated but then agreed. The procedure took place, when it was finished Shisui's Eternal Mangekyo looked like his original however it had Naruto's Mangekyo inside of it in red. Naruto's Design was the same however it adopted the normal colour scheme of Shisui.

* * *

It wouldn't be for another month that Naruto would return to the Land of Iron and the _International Shinobi Academy_. In the meantime Naruto decided to follow through on his plan on throwing Shisui a surprise party.

Naruto did some digging into his Nii-san's personal life, he found out that his old team consisted of Hana Inuzuka, Yuago Uzuki and their sensei was Kakashi Hatake. They were team 7 before Shisui was recuited into ANBU, what Naruto found amusing was that Shisui was a jonin in that team. So he invited all of Shisui's friends and Sasuke to keep himself some company.

It took about 3 hours to get the house clean and ready for Shisui's surprise party, soon all the invited guests arrived, all brought some Sake or food. Then the door started to open, everyone went silent. The door opened to reveal the Shisui Uchiha.

Everyone yelled out "SURPRISE!" which caused Shisui to jump but smile. The Uchiha jonin smiled before shouting "Where's the sake at?!"

The party was booming, everyone was having a blast, and most of the sake had been drank. Naruto decided to share a cup with his brother, who he had seen walk to his room. So Naruto being an innocent boy walked towards Shisui's room, where what he found scarred him worse than the Maito Gai and Rock Lee genjutsu. His brother, his Nii-San doing it doggy-stlye with Hana Inuzuka. Naruto dropped his sake cups and ran away, the former not realizing that Naruto was even there.

* * *

**AN:**

**Hope you liked it…**

**Don't worry war is coming, just when is it coming?**

**Also my feelings go out to those affected by the Corona virus, god bless (Im not a Christian tho)**

**Until Next time **

**-O**


	12. Power

The Dragon Sage

* * *

Chapter 12: Power

* * *

Naruto had left Konoha again, about 3 days after Shisui's party. He had yet to confront his brother about his late night activity. Naruto stood in front of the _International Shinobi Academy _once more. Sakumo had gotten off with no punishment, claiming that the kyuubi took control over him. Once again Naruto's father's bias was apparent.

Naruto walked to his dorm, he found nobody there. So Naruto dropped off his stuff and went to his class, it was sparring with another class.

Obito Uchiha was proctoring the matches when he noticed Naruto drop in, so he spoke to his student. "So you decided to come back Naruto?"

"I wanted the promotion Obito-sensei" Naruto replied

"Well that's good, but you're up next and you're against Neji Hyuuga" Obito replied

"In a taijutsu only spar?" Naruto asked

"Yes, well no. But I know about your little eye incident so if you defeat him only using taijutsu ill teach you how to use them, ne?" Obito offered to which Naruto hastily agreed

Naruto and Neji squared off, Obito called "Hajime!"

Naruto wanted to end this quick, so he decided to Shunshin towards the Hyuuga. Naruto appeared behind the Huuyga, jumped up and delivered a devastating head kick that concussed Neju. This got all the genin in the room scared, well except Rock Lee who was shouting about Naruto's youth.

Naruto looked at his sensei, smirked and spoke "I want those lessons ASAP"

Obito just chuckled and nodded.

* * *

Naruto spent the rest of the time in the arena testing out his Tanto style, combined with fire chakra. The day went quickly and Naruto was tutoring Tenten about fire jutsu, while she was helping him with his tanto. Once Tenten was exhausted she went to her dorm, where Obito appeared and started to speak, like nobody was there…

"The Sharingan has two main abilities. One the Eye of Insight which allows the user to see things at superhuman speeds, predict their moments and copy movements and jutsu. The second is the Eye of Hypnotism, which with eye contact allows the user to place a genjutsu on the user while allowing the user to mirror the opponent is the user is skilled enough. I'm sure you familiar with the Eye of Hypnotism, but today we will be working on the Eye of Insight. Now copy this jutsu **Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang!**" Obito said as he made the appropriate handsigns.

Naruto had already activated his Sharingan and copied the jutsu, however the outcome was strange, and instead of lighting it was fire "**Fire Release: Blazing Beast Tracking Fang**"

"Hmmm that's strange, try this **Lighting Release: False Darkness!**" he shouted as a beam of lighting exited his mouth

"**Fire Release: No Darkness!**" Naruto shouted as a bolt of fire exited his mouth.

"I've seen this before…" Obito said before popping a squat and continuing "There is a legend that a great war will engulf the world, and the only people who can end the war will be the great sages, these sages will possess unrivalled affinities for one element or Kekkai Genkai, and I guess Konoha has three sages, no four"

"What does this have to do with me Obito-sensei?" Naruto asked

"Well these sages, apparently can only use their element of Kekkai Genkai, Much like Kakashi Hatake, Nawaki Senju and Sasuke Uchiha" Obito added

"So what you're saying is that our bodies are genetically programed to apply our affinity nature to any jutsu?" Naruto asked

"Yes, try copying this **Chidori!**" Obito said as the screeching of a thousand birds began to echo throughout the room

Naruto copied the handsigns "**Hono no Ken!**" (Flame Fist) as Naruto's arm was engulfed in a blue flame which had orange tips. There was only the sound of screeching as steam was leaking from the flames. Naruto stopped the technique and spoke "Looks like I'm the fire sage Obito-sensei!"

"Naruto, you may be jonin level, however you are nowhere near the level of a sage, hell you don't even know senjutsu. In order for one to be called a sage they must master Senjutsu, like Kakashi Hatake and Nawaki Senju, Jiraiya the Toad Sage … and Minato Namikaze another Toad Sage." Obito explained

"So _he _is a sage too huh, well I owe it to the dragons to show the worlds who the most powerful summons are, and to learn Dragon Senjutsu. That will make me faster than him without _that _jutsu." Naruto declared

"Naruto you realise that you will be faster than instant transportation?" Obito explained

"Not instant, it just depends on how fast he throws his kunai, I can be faster and I have an idea how" Naruto said with a smirk

"How then Naruto?" Obito asked with a deadpan

"I'm going to travel at light speed!" Naruto exclaimed

"And how are you going to do that?" Obito asked, semi curious on what the boy would say

"Im going to get my thrust to weight ration 1,000,000:1, or whatever it takes to do that" Naruto said before bowing to Obito and leaving.

With the remaining month flying by Naruto kept up his one on one sessions with Obito, strengthening his fire jutsu collection by attempting to do jutsu of other elements. Then came the end exam…

* * *

All the genin were gathered in front of the jonin teachers, where the head teacher, who was considered to be the most powerful spoke up. She was the closest that a non-kage ninja could get to a flee on sight order, an SS Ranking, her name Pakura of the Scorch Release.

"Okay listen up" She said in a commanding tone, to which everyone including the jonin tensed up. Pakura continued "So here is your final exam, there will be a three on three on one team battle, in which one teacher and two groups of students will face off. To win you and your team must defeat your opponents, the last team standing wins. Now look at the board behind me, which shows your teams."

Naruto looked at the board, his team and opponents:

Naruto Uzumaki, Yakumo Kuruma and Hinata Huuyga vs Mizu Karatachi, Suigetsu Hozuki and Haku Yuki vs Pakura.

'Nice combination' Naruto thought as he walked over to his team. For some reason Yakumo gulped with a blush and Hinata just stared. Silence drifted through the group.

"So? I guess we should introduce ourselves, Ne?" Naruto said with a smile

They both nodded, Naruto started "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like my friends and adoptive family as well as Ramen and dragons, I dislike traitors and those who prioritise themselves over others, my hobbies are training and spending time with Shisui-nii. I dream… I dream to become a sage and an SS rank ninja. I specialise in Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu, I also have the Sharingan" the last statement shocked Naruto's teammates

Yakumo went next "I'm Yakumo Kuruma, I like people who look underneath the underneath, I dislike people who take things at face value, and I like to eat ramen too! I dream to become a genjutsu mistress." Naruto smiled which caused the girl to smile back, now it was Hinata's turn…

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga, I like fun people, I-I dislike emotionless people, I-I want to become strong!" the Hyuuga heiress stated.

Naruto then took control "So this is perfect, Hinata you be our Tajitsu specialist, where I will back you up with Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu. Yakumo, you be our support, but stay close. Try to use small concise genjutsu to distort the enemy" the rest of the team nodded as they were called down to the field.

The Konoha ninja, Kiri ninja and the sole Suna ninja were in the arena, all staring each other down. The proctor, Nawaki Senju, shouted "Hajime!" and the match began. The Suna ninja stepped back to let the two genin teams fight.

The Kiri ninja sped towards the Leaf ninja. Haku opened with an **Ice Release: Pillar Jutsu **where a pillar of ice shot out of the ground making its way to the Leaf team. Naruto countered with a **Fire Release: Dragon Spear Jutsu **where he blew out a spear of red fire. The spear of fire crashed into the pillar of ice, somehow the spear continued its trajectory cracking the pillar, then exploding it. However the Kiri team kept running.

Naruto decided to up the anty with his own **Fire Release: Fire Wall Jutsu**. This halted the Kiri team. Yakumo then preformed her Genjutsu, **Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique**. This subtly changed the scenario that was placed in front of the Kiri team. The wall of flames died down, when in fact they were still burining. All three ninja leapt through the wall of flames, getting burnt badly. They all started to fall, that's when Hinata activated her **Byakugan** and proceeded to beat down the injured genin. Then Mizu's eyes began to glow green as his **Senjugan**. Naruto did not want to take any chances, so he Shunshined towards his opponent and kicked him in the head with a fire chakra infused kick, knocking him out.

Pakura then decided to get involved she started to walk to the leaf genin. She spoke in a stern tone "nice job getting this far, however this is where you fail"

Naruto activated his Sharingan as his team regrouped. Then at speeds that only the Sharingan could perceive. Instantly Naruto dodged the on-coming attack while his other two teammates got hit, instantly downing them. Naruto then held up a tiger hand-sign **Fire Release: No Darkness **as a lighting like bolt of fire shot towards Pakura who countered with her **Scorch Release: Great Fire Bullet Jutsu**. The two jutsu hit and exploded, Naruto and Pakura both started to charge up their chakra for a final attack. 5 seconds later both of them executed their attacks.

"**Scorch Release: Laser Like Jutsu**" Pakura shouted as a beam of orange flames shot towards Naruto.

"**Fire Release: Dragon's Wrath!**" Naruto shouted as a concentrated jet of blue flamesexitedhis mouth. Naruto then activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. Naruto used his **Kagutsuchi **ability to control the flames. The blue flames met orange, except the orange beam exploded. The blue jet of flames continued to Pakura, who was honestly shocked how a mere genin could overpower one of her attacks.

Naruto reverted back to his normal Sharingan as the flames cleared, Pakura was standing there, smiling, and she then exploded into flames. Her true self then spoke "Congratulations Team Naruto, you have defeated my 10% Fire Clone, you pass!"

Naruto walked over to his team-mates to check on them. Both of them were unconscious, Naruto decided to pick them up and take them to the infirmary.

* * *

The rest of the exams went incredibly wrong for all the other teams, not one passing. All of them subservient to the power of an S Rank Ninja. Soon all the ninja were to leave the school, everyone was eager to get home.

The trip back was quick, everyone was disappointed save the Sharingan user, who really shouldn't have been on the trip in the first place.

All the genin were gathered on the roof of the Hokage tower. Minato Namikaze flashed in and everyone kneeled. "Rise" He ordered, and everyone followed his command.

"So I hear only one team passed, and that was due to Naruto carrying his team?" Minato asked rhetorically. "It's fine, at least … well I hope you learnt something. Anyways I believe a promotion is in order… Naruto Namikaze step up"

Naruto looked his father dead in the eye and stated "It's Uzumaki sir"

Minato ignored the comment and unsealed a jonin jacket. "I give Naruto Namikaze the rank of Jonin" Minato stated before giving his son the jacket. Naruto grabbed the jacket and put it on, he now looked like his brother figure in Shisui, minus the hair style and eyes and Kagutsuchi on his hip.

"Hokage-sama, may I please leave?" Naruto asked

"For what reason Naruto?" Minato asked, somewhat curious on why his son would want to leave so early.

"To go tell Jiji and my other friends." Naruto responded turning his back to his father

"sure" is what came out of his father's mouth

Naruto disappeared in a murder of crows, Kiba muttered "I've gotta learn how to do that"

Naruto really did want to tell his friends, so he sent out shadow clones. However this wasn't what Naruto was after, no Naruto was after the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan jutsu scrolls, scrolls which he was forbidden to access unless you were a jonin of the clan or clan head.

Naruto Shunshined to the scroll room, and quickly opened the Namikaze scroll, it showed two things:

Rasengan: A rank Jutsu

Flash Step: B rank Jutsu

Naruto memorised the three steps of the Rasengan, and the fact that nature manipulation was needed to complete the jutsu. Naruto then opened the Uzumaki Scroll, which showed a plethora of jutsu, none of which interested Naruto.

So Naruto put the scrolls away and made his way to the Uchiha compound. On his walk he met Sasuke, and they talked about his recent promotion. What followed shook Naruto.

Mito was running down the streets of Konoha, with vigour. Suddenly her own brother had attacked her, and told her that he was going to Orochimaru. She had no reason to expect this, neither did anybody, well maybe Orochimaru.

Mito ran straight into her own brother, the one she had just recently started to tolerate. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and whispered "Sakumo"

Naruto had no clue what was going on, but decided to investigate what his brother had done this time.

"Sasuke, look after her, I have a brother to beat" Naruto growled as he disappeared in a Shunshin.

Naruto re-appeared in front of Kiba Inuzuka and asked him a very serious question "Can you track Sakumo for me?"

Kiba nodded but then asked "Why?"

Naruto deadpanned and then said "Because I can't find him"

Kiba reluctantly agreed to track down his best friend, they left immediately.

* * *

3 hours later Naruto and Kiba found Sakumo, at the Valley of the End, on the head of Madara Uchiha. Naruto turned to Kiba and commanded him to return to the village and inform them of their positioning.

Naruto walked to the head of Hashirama Senju and confronted his brother. "Sakumo, come back here right now before I make you!"

The black marks that were so consent in Sakumo's late ninja career appeared on his face, before a cloak of red appeared over him. "**No, today you die!**"

Naruto activated his Sharingan as Sakumo sped towards him at jonin speeds. Every swipe that Sakumo made, created pressure that pushed Naruto away. Naruto didn't like this, so he held out a tiger handsign "**Fire Release: Fire Ball Jutsu!**" he shouted as a house sized flame exited his mouth, it made direct contact with the Namekazi, allowing Naruto to speak "Why Sakumo? Why attack Mito?"

Sakumo snarled "**You wouldn't understand, I need power, then I can beat you and become Hokage!**"

"How are you going to become Hokage when you leave the village?" Naruto asked

Sakumo scoffed before replying "**Shut up you dead last, you only have power because that Shisui Uchiha took pity on you and decided to train you!**"

Naruto grinned and shot back "Yeah, what are you going to do about it?"

"**Kill you! But I don't have time for anymore talk, so now die!**" Sakumo said before channelling chakra into his right hand.

'A final blow, this early?' Naruto pondered before rushing towards Sakumo, what he saw was a purple ball of chakra in his hand. Naruto grabbed a kunai out.

Sakumo shouted **"RASENGAN!" **before attempting to drive it into Naruto. The Uzumaki Shunshined behind Sakumo and stuck the kunai in his right shoulder. Followed by a sweep kick and a knee to the back of the neck, knocking him out.

Then there was clapping, which freaked Naruto out. "Very well done Nartuo" the voice said before a figure morphed from out of the water. This figure was the very Taki Ninja that blinded Naruto. The man had pure white hair and skin with red eyes. "Before you die I might as well tell you my name, I am Takeshi Anzai, I possess three Kekkai Genkai, Swift Release, Explosion Release and Hydro Release, which allows me to manipulate water. I am an SS Rank Ninja, one of only 5 in the world"

Naruto thought "the others are Minato Namikaze, Orochimaru, Nagato Uzumaki and Yagura Karatachi'. Then before he could react water wrapped around his legs stabilizing him but holding him in place.

"Taki will now have a Jinchuriki once again, and you will die!" He exclaimed before pulling out a kunai and infusing it with lighting chakra. Takeshi sped towards the freshly minted Jonin.

Time slowed down as Naruto activated his Eternal Mangekyo and whispered "**Ameterasu**"

But before the flames could hit, Takeshi dodged and Shunshined to the rear of Naruto and said "This is where you end… powerless!"

In desperation Naruto activated his **Susanoo **rib, which pushed Takeshi back. The water bindings began to seep into his skin, causing the Uzumaki to scream out in pain. He then used a low level fire jutsu to evaporate the water.

Naruto leapt towards the trees in his **Susanoo **rib cage. He suddenly feels a force impact his **Susanoo, **Naruto turns around to find a rather large water dragon cracking the ribs of his **Susanoo**.

* * *

**AN:**

**CLIFFHANGAR!**

**School got cancelled caus of Corona, so there might be more updates if im not working my ass off in the gym or at study :)**

**Until Next Time**

**-o**


	13. Rebirth

The Dragon Sage:

Chapter 13: Rebirth

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, a prodigy from the Uchiha clan that rivaled his brother Itachi in all aspects, his special training from the God of Shinobi made sure of that. Sasuke was now a low A rank ninja alongside his teammate Tenzo Senju, only outclassed by their other teammate, Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke was now sprinting at full pace towards the Valley of the End, he knew that Naruto would be there and sensed that he was in trouble. Sasuke sensed a mass amount of chakra being released, semi-understanding that this was Naruto's, Sasuke pushed himself even further than he thought was possible.

The charka signature faded.

Sasuke appeared at the Valley of the end, all he saw was a body with a hole in it's stomach, bleeding on top of Hashirama Senju's head. Sasuke approached the body, it had black hair, and clothes just like Naruto, well like any Leaf Jonin. The body's head looked up at Sasuke, it was Naruto's face.

Knowing death was on his door, Naruto smiled at Sasuke and spoke "You know… I still want that fire v lighting fight"

Sasuke began to tear up and replied "I'm gonna beat you dobe, just hang in there!"

Naruto laughed and spoke again "Make sure that Fu girl becomes a Konoha Kunoichi, and a friend of ours, she deserves that, and Ten-chan, teach her fire jutsu"

Sasuke then began to worry for his friend "You loser, you'll do that when you're better"

"Tell Shisui thank you, and can you give him my Tanto…" Naruto knew his last breath was going to be his last.

"Ani, take Kagutsuchi and give it to Ten-chan, also become an S rank… for me" Naruto said before closing his eyes with a smile.

Sasuke then wept with his best friend in his arms, Sharingan spinning so fast that it evolved into a Mangekyo.

After a few minutes, Sasuke picked up the dead body of Naruto, bridal stlye and began to walk towards Konoha.

* * *

Sasuke reached the gates, where surprisingly nobody was watching. Sasuke continued to carry the body of his friend through Konoha. People noticed this and stared, Sasuke was just crying. He headed towards the Uchiha compound, where he soon encountered Itachi. His eyes also welled up in tears, his already achieved Mangekyo blazing. Next who saw the body was their father, Fukagu Uchiha, and for the first time in Sasuke and Itachi's lives, he shed a tear, everybody knew ever since Shisui took Naruto in as a brother Fukagu would be the apparent father, always checking up on the duos. The three Uchiha walked towards Shisui's house, which was near the brother's favourite training site. The three were joined by the bystanders of the Uchiha clan.

Shisui walked out of his house, expecting to go to his training site to brush up on some jutsu. What he didn't expect to see was the entire Uchiha clan coming his way. He focused in on the leader, it was Sasuke holding a body. Fear filled Shisui's mind. Sasuke then stopped infont if him, still crying and whispered "I'm sorry… I-I couldn't get there fast enough"

Shisui dropped to his knees, and wept like he had never before, whispering "ototo"

News of Naruto's death spread like wildfire, all of the Rookie 15 sprinted to the Uchiha compound. Kushina and Mito ran as well. Minato flashed to his son. The Sarutobi's Shunshined to the compound, ANBU team Ro escaped postings and arrived at the scene. Fu, the seven tails Jinchuriki also ran away from her instructor to confirm the worst.

* * *

Naruto awoke in a black space of nothingness, then he saw a fire. Confused Naruto walked towards the fire where he saw an old man dressed in white robes, sitting on a log surrounding the fire. Naruto sat down opposite from the man, who spoke

"Its weird isn't it?"

Naruto replied "I guess, just didn't expect it to end this way"

Silence filled the void, the old man spoke again "Did you want it to end this way?"

"No, I couldn't even save Sakumo… hell I had so much to accomplish and it just ended"

"Do you want a second chance?"

"Yes… but only if everyone is protected by it"

"very well… say young Naruto, if your existence had to remain a secret for let's say three years, would you be willing to take that second chance"

"… yes"

The old man looked up, Naruto instantly recognized him, he was the Sage of the Six Paths, a man who became a god. The sage smiled and spoke "Well Fire Sage Naruto Uzumaki, summoner of Dragons and Crows, bearer of the Mangekyo Sharingan. I have three requests of you, find the sword of Acala and master it. Complete your sage training. And start a shinobi academy in a country that has none"

Naruto looked up at the man and asked "Why?"

The sage chuckled and replied "for it is destiny Naruto my boy"

Naruto suddenly awoke on hard ground. He stood up and realized that he was wearing different clothes. Naruto was still wearing his black ANBU pants and ninja sandals, however Naruto was only wearing a grey singlet with Ninja mesh under it. All covered up by a black cloak with a hood. This cloak had red clouds with white outlines scattered throughout the cloak (Akastuki cloak with a hood). He noticed that he had a sword strapped on his back and pulled it out. It was a simple katana, however scrolls spilled out of the sheath. Scrolls for the rasengan, powerful storm jutsu and a letter from the sage, saying that he could only have trusted people know he was alive, that the people he trusted had to gain it on new grounds, no past relationship would affect this. This excluded his summons though.

Naruto hooded himself and looked around, he was on a volcanic Island, his instincts suggested that he travel to the top of the mountain.

* * *

-12 Months Later-

-Konoha-

* * *

Tenten was training with Shisui Uchiha, working on her speed and fire Jutsus. A year had passed since Naruto's death, much hadn't changed in Konohagukre no Sato, and people were starting to recover from the loss of Naruto. Mito has gone off with Jiariya of the Sannin to complete a three year training trip. Fu had become a genin and was tasked to team 7 with Sakura Haruno and a ROOT agent Sai. The next round of Chunin exams were held in Kumo, where Fu, Tenten, Neji and Rock Lee were promoted. Fu was recruited into the inferno squad now lead by Shisui Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha.

Rumors had spread of a fire sword wielding shinobi who wore a black cloak with red clouds, the rumor mill dubbed him "Flaming Shinigami" and an S rank threat.

Tenten had improved in a short space of time, now she was truly chunin level and was pushing jonin. Tenten had also been admitted into the Inferno squad and was given the Falcon mask that Naruto donned.

Inferno squad now consisted of Sasuke, Itachi, Shisui, Tenzo, Fu, Tenten, Yuago Uzuki and Hana Inuzuka as well as Iruku Umino, code named Kitsune. Save from the Sanin and the Spears of the leaf (Obito, Rin and Kakashi) they were considered to be the best team in the leaf and in ANBU history, boasting a 100% mission success rate.

A regular ANBU approached the two special ANBU "Shisui-sama, Tenten-sempai, lord fourth has asked for your audience"

"Hai" they both replied

Soon inferno squad was infront of Minato Namekazi "Inferno Squad, your mission is S Rank, investigate the land of water for shinobi interaction between this new S rank Shinobi and a shinobi task force of Iwa and Kumo, asses if he or she is a threat and if eliminate if deemed one."

"Understood!" Sasuke said as the team Shunshined away.

Naruto was wondering through the land of waves, specifically the main village which he had visited around two years prior. The bridge was dubbed the "Great Naruto Bridge" for some reason. The S Rank ninja had racked up quite the audience in his last year of 'wandering'. Naruto had obtained the Acala sword, which was in all regards like a regular katana, save for the blade, which was pure flame that could probably melt Kagutsuchi. Naruto had mastered sage mode, dragon like scales formed on his face when in use, this also made his flames blue.

'Maybe I should set up my shinobi academy here' Naruto thought as he wondered through the streets, which were lawless. There was no authority, yes there was peace but there was still a lot of crime. 'I am going to setup a shinobi academy here'

Naruto decided to talk to the 'mayor' about it tomorrow, now he wanted to fish. He Shunshined to the bridge, un sealed a fishing rod and began to fish. Then 6 figures surrounded him, one being the S class explosion ninja from Iwagakure Hakai, accompanied by the newest S rank from Suna Gaara no Sabaku.

"Come with us Shinigami" Gaara spoke in a deadly tone

Naruto just kept fishing, after a long pause he spoke "I assume you want me to move away from the village so you can fight me?"

"Yes" the Suna S rank responded

"No" Naruto replied before sealing away his fishing rod. Naruto walked towards the village before dodging a spear of sand that was sent at him.

Naruto grabbed six kunai, he held three in each hand and began to channel fire chakra into them until they glowed orange. Naruto then threw them at speeds that challenged SS class ninja.

The two S class ninjas ducked and escaped with their lives while the other four A rank ninja were melted by the kunai. Naruto continued to walk before saying "I suggest you leave"

Hakai then began to run through some handsigns. Naruto sensed this and activated his EMS.

Hakai cried out "**Explosion Release: Howitzer Impact!**"

Naruto turned around and looked at the incoming blast and whispered "**Kagutsuchi**"

Suddenly the blast from Hakai's hand jolted upwards, it continued up until I started to form a dragon like shape. It then rocketed downwards to the two shinobi. Gaara created a **Sand Wall** which shielded the two S rank from the impact.

Naruto then Shunshined behind the two ninja and ordered "Leave" with enough killing intent to allow the S rank ninja to sweat.

Naruto walked away from the two stunned S rank ninja.

* * *

Inferno ANBU squad was watching in the distance, they concluded that this 'Flaming Shinigami' was not a threat. They all grouped up and allowed the officers to conclude the mission. They were all off Edge until a voice echoed throughout the air.

"Itachi Uchiha… Sasuke Uchiha… Shisui Uchiha… Tenten… Fu… Iruka Umino… Tenzo Senju… Hana Inuzuka… Yuago Uzuki…" the voice stated, all ANBU tensed. Suddenly crows started to form the 'Flaming Shinigami'.

In an attempt to throw the S rank ninja off their trail Sasuke asked "Who are these people?"

Naruto ignored this question and continued to speak "Tenten… you wield the blade Kagutsuchi, formerly owned by Naruto Uzumaki. A blade capable of absorbing and expelling fire chakra… Shisui Uchiha, you weild another blade gifted to you by Naruto Uzumaki, the Dragon Tanto Ryu. It seems this team has a strong connection to its former member"

Shisui began to growl.

"Forgive me… I have no hostile intentions… that is to the leaf village that is. I too met Naruto Uzumaki, his beliefs of the will of fire run through me, protecting the younger generation… That is why I am setting up a hidden village here, to protect the young of this village… I come here to state that I will not harm the leaf, my mission record proves that, feel free to give me jobs that align with the Hokage's will. Until next time Inferno Squad, please call me Menma of the Dragon Release."

And with that Menma (Naruto) walked away from the ANBU before disappearing into crows.

The inferno team left the land of the waves and arrived in Konohogakure no Sato and gave their information to the Hokage.

Tenten went home, and hopped in the bath holding Kagutsuchi close to her, ever since Naruto died she crushed harder on the boy, Tenten wept. This had been some sort of ritual for her after missions, weep in the bath with Kagutsuchi. Only when she unsheathed the blade, she noticed that the blade was different, it was a bronze colour rather than gold. The sword had a note attached to it which said _'Bronze suits you better –N.U'_. Tenten was now confused, angry and sad. She had no clue who did this.

Within a week the 'Flaming Shinigami' page was updated. Tenten picked up the book and read the page:

**Page 420**

**Name: Menma of the Dragon Release**

**Nicknames: 'Flaming Shinigami'**

**Rank: Unknown**

**Class: S Class (High)**

**Appearance: Hooded Black cloak with red clouds containing a white outline. Has two swords strapped on the back in a parallel fashion. **

**Feats: 100% Mission success rate**

**Notes: **

**Wields the legendary flame blade Acala, which is said to be as hot as the sun**

**Possess SS Rank speeds and Chakra reserves**

**Fire Jutsus are usually dragon based and are devestaing**

**Has never been unhooded**

**Does not accept missions that negatively impact Konohogakure no Sato**

**Bounties:**

**Suna: 10,000,000 Ryo: Dead**

**Iwa 10,000,000 Ryo: Dead**

**Oto: 2,000,000 Alive**

**Mine Village: 30,000,000 Alive**

**Rumors:**

**Said to control all flames.**

**Said to Don a Leaf ninja headband.**

Tenten read the last bit and dropped to her knees and started to hope what she thought was true.

* * *

**AN:**

**That's a wrap. Please R&R.**

**I have been constrained to home life because of corona, hope nobody has it, I wish that this could just go away and everything could be normal once again. My wishes go out to the affected, and I pray that nobody else suffers from it.**

**Anyways I have been minecrafting with my mates so sorry for the delay.**

**Until Next Time:**

**-O**


	14. Year Two

The Dragon Sage

* * *

Chapter 14: Year Two

* * *

Menma of the Dragon Release, AKA Naruto Uzumaki was walking through the streets of the newly established Village Hidden in the Waves. Currently the village had 30 student Ninja, having varying ages of 8-20, and one teacher. Today was the first day of classes. (Note Naruto still has his hood on)

An empty hall had been converted into a school, with an outdoor area next to a large water source. The school had the Kanji for shinobi painted on it, classes started in two minutes.

Naruto didn't know what to do with the people that couldn't keep up with his lessons, of course he would help them after classes, and still Naruto was severely understaffed.

Naruto opened the door and everyone stiffened, then a 20 year-old girl asked him a question "You wanna become a ninja too kid? Well good to see you brought some equipment"

This earned some giggles from the crowd. Naruto wasn't really that tall standing at 160cm, and scoffed at this comment before walking towards the Teacher's desk and sitting down on the desk.

Another older boy then mocked him "C'mon kid sit down with the rest of us… wait until the real ninja shows up"

Naruto ignored this comment and spoke "How many of you have unlocked their chakra?"

10 hands went up. "How many of you can perform jutsu?" 9 hands went down, the girl from before still had her hand up, and she proudly exclaimed "I know 2 Fire jutsu"

"Which ones?" Naruto asked

"Campfire jutsu and Fire torch jutsu" the girl replied

"Name?" Naruto asked again

"Iniko" the girl with now apparent red hair, grey eyes and a blue bandana with a red Uzumaki symbol on it answered

"Iniko Uzumaki ne?" Naruto confirmed

Slightly shocked by this Iniko replied "Ummm yeah… how'd you know?"

"The clan symbol on your bandana is a dead giveaway… anyways all outside, we unlock our chakra and begin exercises today" Naruto said before Shunshining outside, shocking the entire class.

The class went well in Naruto's mind, everyone unlocked their chakra and began the tree walking exercises. Class was dismissed at 5pm, everyone but one 10 year old child went away. "Ummm Sensei?" the child asked

Naruto turned around to see the boy "Inari right?" he knew he recognized the boy from somewhere.

"Hai Sensei! Ummm could you help me with my chakra control, I haven't really got the hang of it." Inari asked nervously

"Sure thing" Naruto said with a chuckle. The pair spent about an hour perfecting the exercise, Naruto noted that this boy had low chunin reserves. "Now Inari-san, you can use chakra to help increase your speed and strength, so why not use it to get home, it will help with your control"

"Sure thing sensei!" Inari said as he leaped away from Naruto.

* * *

Naruto had to go pick up the large weapon shipment and jutsu scroll shipment he ordered. As Naruto arrived at the port, he noticed that there were two ninja there waiting for him. On a closer look he recognized these ninja Tenten and Iruka Umino.

"Menma how are you?" Tenten asked, with a slight grin on her face

"Good, is this everything Tenten?" Naruto answered sealing everything within his coat before handing over a scroll which contained a large amount of ryo.

"Im surprised you know my name" she replied moving closer to the cloaked ninja

"I've memorized the bingo book, of course I know who you are" Naruto said before turning his back and continuing to speak "you know I might need a couple of teachers for my shinobi academy"

"Yondamine-sama wouldn't agree to that" Iruka injected

"Cool, see ya" Naruto said waving his hand

"you know you have a rather large bounty from the mine village" Tenten stated

Naruto bluntly stated "You couldn't take me, only your ANBU team has a chance" before vanishing in a murder of crows

* * *

-5 Months Later-

* * *

Naruto had made progress with his class, most of the older students being at genin level. He had decided to take his class to the 'Great Naruto Bridge' for some water walking exercises. It was around midday and the class was in high spirits.

The Class arrived at the bridge and saw three figures on the bridge, One had a Zambanto and the other had what seemed to be a staff across his back. The last one had white hair and white pupils and was carrying Hiramekarei, the double handled sword.

They continued to walk towards the group, Naruto knew who these people were. Immediately he created three shadow clones and ushered his students behind the shadow clones.

The real Naruto walked towards the three mist ninja, expecting the worst. The three ninja stopped 5 metres away from Naruto. Before him stood Yagura, the fourth Mizukage, Kisame Hoshigake, the tailless tailed beast and Mangetsu Hozuki, the second coming of the demon.

(AN: Kisame has Kubikiribōchō)

"Menma of the Dragon release" Yagura calmly stated before emitting a small amount of killer intent.

Naruto didn't flinch, instead he replied "If you are here to kill me, my final request is that you do not hurt my students"

"Do not worry Menma, we have no intention of killing you, we just want to test you… and if you pass you shall have the support of Kirigakure with your little shinobi police force" Yagura explained

"Whats the catch?" Naruto asked, confused by this response.

"You catch on quick, you allow us to take a student of our picking back to Kirigakure… and that you help make an alliance with Konohagakure with Kirigakure" Yagrua said his conditions.

"Very well… let's take this away from the village" Naruto agreed, everyone started to walk.

"Bring your students as well, we don't want them to get fearful" Yagura suggested, to which Naruto complied before asking

"Why would a SS rank ninja like you want to pick a fight with me"

Yagura smiled and asked "Why not? And who said it was going to be me"

Naruto replied in a matter-of-fact tone "You said you wanted to test me, the best way to test someone is to do it yourself"

Yagura laughed before stopping in a forest clearing. "Here we do battle"

Naruto's students stopped around the clearing asking questions like "What does the Mizukage want with Sensei?"

"Is Sensei a missing nin?"

"Why are two of the seven ninja swordsmen here?"

Naruto then unsealed a mask, this was an ANBU mask only pure black. He then placed it on his face before taking off his cloud covered cloak.

Yagura got into a battle stance with his staff.

Naruto unsheathed his two swords, Acala and Kagutsuchi, both on fire with a brilliant blue blaze.

A lone kunai was thrown into the air by Kisame. The seconds between the Kunai's peak and it hitting the ground could be counted on one hand.

A second before the kunai hit the ground Naruto stabbed Kagutsuchi into the ground, leaving him with the Legendary Acala blade.

The Kunai hit the ground and the combatants Shunshined towards eachother.

'Fast' the students, Kisame and Mangetsu thought, the latter two only just keeping up with the battle. The blade to bo-staff combat frenzy came to an end when Yagura and Naruto jumped back and both held up one hand signal…

"**Water Release: Water Dragon**" Yagura said as he drew the moisture out of the air, forcing the dragon to head towards Naruto

"**Fire Release: Fire Dragon Tornado**" Naruto thought as a fire dragon took shape from his mouth before spinning in a clockwise direction

The two jutsu collided and steam filled the area. The two ninja began to talk

"You know… I am one to read up on old rumors, I think I found the fire sage" Yagura said

Naruto chuckled "My sensei called me that as well, but stop with this act I want you to get serious"

Soon a wave of killing intent washed through the clearing. The mist began to clear to reveal Yagura surrounded by an orange cloak of chakra.

Naruto then activated his Sharingan, the glow from his eyes apparent to all watching.

"The Sharingan… interesting" Yagura stated

"Not many have seen this and lived… you should be honoured" Naruto said before making his way through various handsigns and yelled "**Ninpo: Ever-present Flame!**" as a bolt of fire stuck towards Yagura.

The bolt continued and was on track to completely miss Yagura, who let the shot fly by, only to be met by a fiery impact on his back and sent flying forward.

In that split second Naruto activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and used **Kagutsuchi **to manipulate the flame bolt's trajectory and power to increase tenfold and completely change directions to hit Yagura in the back.

"**Blaze Release: Dragonfire Impact!**" Naruto yelled as an arrow of black flame impacted with Yagura.

Naruto held out his hand in a grabbing manner and twisted it using **Kagutsuchi **to increase the power of the flames while yelling "**Ignite**". Soon a tornado of black flames tore into Yagura attempting to burn him into eternal ash.

All the students stood there flabbergasted

"So this is the power of Sensei"

"Shit… this kids younger than me and he's on par with a kage"

Kisame thought 'I wonder what he's like when he goes all out… it makes me want to fight him more'

After 20 seconds Naruto stopped the tornado and spoke "Yagura you can come out now… I think I have proved myself"

Yagura Shunshined into existence behind Naruto, no longer in his orange cloak, "Very well, Kisame, Mangetsu send the messenger falcons"

Naruto however was lost in thought "what I just fought was a water clone, shit I have a long way to come'

Yagura was also thinking 'So it seems I've found another sage'

"Yagura, when will this treaty signing occur?" Naruto asked as he was putting on his cloak.

"Soon enough, when the new Mizukage gets instated that is" the Mizukage replied

Naruto smiked under his mask and asked "It's Mei isn't it?"

Yagura just smiled

* * *

-5 Months Later-

* * *

The academy was flourishing with the support of Kirigaukre, there were more teachers to teach the students, and more experienced Ninja to keep some order in the village. There was little theft and other offences.

Kiri and Konoha had entered an alliance and by default the Rain Village aswell. This Alliance supported the establishment of the Village Hidden in the Waves. Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha had moved into low S rank territory.

Kumo and Iwa had entered into an alliance with Kusa and the Mine village. Kumo had gained another S rank ninja named Yuigito, a jinchuriki that Naruto had interacted with before. A, the newly instated Fourth Raikage achieved an SS ranking, with eye witnesses claiming that he was faster than instant teleportation.

Taki and Oto also formed a close relationship.

The ninja world was gearing up for war. But the Mine village decided to make a foolish choice…

Naruto was meditating on the water's surface outside his school, please with the progress of his students. That's when one of his assistants came with disrupting news.

"Menma-Sama! Its bad, the village hidden in the mines has captured these black mask ANBU from Konoha"

"How many?" Naruto asked, standing up from his meditative pose.

"Nine shinobi" the assistant replied

Naruto activated his Sharingan "Take over teaching, I'll be gone for a week"

Naruto then summoned a mute speed-type dragon, hopped on him and set course for the Village hidden in the mines.

Half a day later Naruto was inside the village, scouting for any information about this ANBU team, where they were kept and who they were. Naruto walked into a bar, where tons of killing intent was directed towards him. Naruto scoffed and continued to walk through the bar, slowly leaking out his killing intent.

In about a minuet everyone in the bar was shaking from the essence of violence and destruction that was coming off Naruto. He then cleared his throat and asked "Where are they keeping that ANBU team"

One mine ninja decided to be brave and replied "A-as if i-id tell you!", he was quickly met with a kunai through the skull.

After that stunt Naruto received detailed instructions where to find this ANBU team. Naruto left the bar in a crow Shunshin, he travelled as fast as he could to the prison. Making it there in less than a minute. He used a chameleon jutsu to blend into the environment, where he heard the guards talking

"You know these leaf Kunoichi aren't too bad looking, when the boss isn't round maybe we should go _relieve ourselves_"

"You're right, the boss goes off shift in 2 minutes anyways"

Naruto had had enough of this vile talk and simply stalked the two guards and slit their throats. He then used **Ameterasu **to burn the bodies into nothingness. Naruto then put on his ANBU mask (Completely black one) and proceeded to the holding room. Naruto was now in the holding room, and he saw his former comrades all beaten up in the prison cells, he disengaged his justu only to be met with a rather sickly voice.

"You know, I knew something was fishy, I'm glad I grabbed this hostage" the voice said.

Naruto turned around to see a mine ninja holding Tenten hostage, with lighting speed grabbed a kunai and using his Sharingan threw the kunai directly into the guard's head, killing him.

Naruto then asked if Tenten was okay to which she replied "I'll live"

Naruto smirked before freeing the rest of Inferno squad. "You know, if you guys weren't so bad at your job I wouldn't have to save your asses". Everyone seemed to move well, save Shisui Uchiha, who had a broken leg.

"Its okay… ill carry him" Naruto said as he holstered his unknowing brother figure onto his back.

The team then made their way out of the building, only to see around one thousand ninja waiting for them, the village leader was out in front of them. "You know, when I got word that Menma of the Dragon Release was here in town I was wondering who brought him in"

"Aoi Rokusho, A Rank Missing Ninja, wanted by Konohagakure for stealing the Sword of the Thunder God, Bounty 10,000,000 Ryo. Any last words?" Naruto said in the most intimidating voice he could muster.

Aoi started to sweat, but quickly regained his composure and spoke "You can try to kill me, this village won't let you!"

Naruto gently laid Shisui down on the ground next to his teammates, wrapped him with his cloud cloak and stood up, many could see strains of blonde hair coming out of his head. Naruto unsheathed Acala. "This is the Flame Blade Acala, its blade is pure flame and can cut or met through anything, that sword doesn't stand a chance in the hands of an amateur"

Aoi scoffed "An amateur you say?"

Naruto turned to the ANBU team "Take Shisui and get home… ill deliver his head later"

The ANBU team nodded and took Shisui, they Shunshined away, none of the mine ninja taking any care. Naruto then spoke again "My intel suggests that this isn't the real mine village, more like an outpost, an A rank like yourself couldn't keep everyone in place. I sense around 300 Ninja here… TELL ME MINE NINJA ARE YOU READY TO MEET YOUR DEATHS?"

The mine ninjas started to charge Naruto. Under his mask Naruto smiled, he would be making a lot of money today. He activated his Sharingan and sped away.

Using Acala he beheaded Aoi with ease, picking up his head and the Sword of the Thunder God, sealed them while in battle and continued the beat down on the mine ninja. Quickly Naruto was being overwhelmed. Using a chakra infused jump Naruto rocketed about 20 feet into the air while making handsigns that only the Mangekyo Sharingan could keep up with, at the peak of his jump Naruto shouted "**Ninpo: Wrath of the Flame God!**" while holding both his palms out.

Black and blue flames started to blaze out of Nartuo's palms, eyes and mouth. For this technique to work Naruto used his **Kagutsuchi **ability to increase the amount of flames and rain them down of the mine ninja.

Naruto landed in an unburnt area, held out his palm and twisted it shouting "Become Ash!"

The flames tripled in size, and not one mine ninja was sparred. After 10 minutes Naruto used **Kagutsuchi **to stop the flames from spreading, all that was left of the mine village outpost was ash, embers and melted metal.

Naruto felt pain in his eye and clutched it, he had over used the again. Using the last bit of chakra he had Naruto reverse summoned himself to the Hidden Wave village and collapsed in his home.

In the passing days Konoha went to war with the Mine Village, this ment the Rain and the Mist did aswell. But this also ment that the Stone, Cloud and Grass villages went to war with Konoha.

Naruto awoke two days later, he had some business to attend to…

* * *

Tenten was lying down in her room, thinking of the previous mission failure, the first one she had experienced as an ANBU member. 'Menma of the Dragon Release, why where you there?' she then turned her head to look at a photo, of all the Rookie 15, specifically Naruto slinging an arm around Tenten with her blushing. 'Just where are you Naruto, and how does Menma fit into all of this?'

* * *

In a dark room, red eyes glowed, then suddenly they turned gold, and soon the figure's body was engulfed in a golden hue. This person was Sakumo Namekazi, he had just mastered the Kyuubi Charka his father had sealed inside of him.

Sakumo laughed and spoke to a snake-esk looking figure "Now watch me merge this with sage mode"

* * *

-7 Months Later-

* * *

The Raikage now was surrounded by his fellow leaders, in what they called the Iron Wall Alliance, comprising of The Hidden Grass, Cloud, Rock, Mine and Stone Village and recently added Hidden Sand leaders and high ranking officals. A spoke "Now… we crush the Hidden Leaf and her allies"

The Fourth Shinobi World War had Begun.

* * *

**AN:**

**WAR!**

**Thanks for waiting for the update, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WASH UR HANDS AFTER GOING OUT!**

**Next chapter shit hits the ceiling, Naruto becomes feared even more, and maybe something else?**

**Until Next Time**

**-O**


	15. Burn

The Dragon Sage:

* * *

Chapter 15: Burn

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was now walking towards the village hidden in the sand, now an enemy of the hidden leaf village. He was also walking to his home village, it had been three long years since his 'death'.

The Naruto Uzumaki that was walking to Suna was in fact a fire clone, still dressed in the hooded cloud robe that made Menma of the Dragon release so famous. The reason that Naruto was traveling to Suna was to damage the infrastructure of the village and destroy any rumors that Suna had one of the five great elemental sages. So far Sasuke Uchiha was recognized as the Lighting Sage, Kurotsuchi of Iwa being known as the Earth Sage, and Sakumo Namikaze, Rouge Ninja and ally of Taki and Oto as the Wind Sage. Sakumo had also been recognized as an SS Rank Ninja, mastering his Bijuu Chakra, Sage mode and his wind manipulation.

Suna had been spreading rumors that they were in possession of the Fire Sage, her name was Yuri. Naruto wanted to claim his title and do this suicide mission as his last un-dead deed.

Naruto now stood at the gate of Sunakagure, emitting all the killing intent he could muster. The guards were trebling with fear. Naruto used Kunai's laced with ninja wire to kill them, then to retrieve the dead bodies, all 27 of them.

Naruto was walking through the streets of Suna, bodies being dragged behind him, causing gasps and gross reactions from the populace. Then a genin team approached Naruto, they demanded "Stop right now or we will have to use lethal force!"

Naruto walked through the team, not saying a single word. The genin team decided to jump Naruto, they were met with Kunai that flew through their stomach. Soon Naruto was in the village centre, surrounded by most of the village's ninja. Then dropped down three people Pakura of the Scorch Release, Temari no Sabaku and Yuri 'The Fire Sage'.

Naruto retracted his kunai that were pulling the village guards into his cloak, and then started to gather Nature Chakra.

Yuri then spoke up "I am Yuri the Fire Sage! Today you will meet your death because you have attacked the Hidden Sand Village. Who do you think you are?"

Naruto had finished gathering Nature Chakra, and activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Naruto then for the first time in front of people pulled down the hood, showing red scale markings around his cheeks, and red outlines around his eyes. Pakura looked stunned for a second before regaining her composure.

"I am Menma of the Dragon Release, The Flaming Shinigami, I am also Naruto Uzumaki the Dragon Sage. I am here to claim my title of Fire Sage" Naruto spoke eying Yuri. For the first time in three years Naruto was going to go all out.

Yuri spoke "Well too bad buddy, I am the Fire Sage! **Fire Release: Flame Stream!**" She shouted as a jet of fire sped towards Naruto, Naruto smirked as the jet got closer, then engulfed him.

"So much for an S Class Ninja" Yuri scoffed, only to realize that Naruto was still standing there, smiling.

"You know I've done some research into the Suna Fire Brigade that has surrounded me, how fitting for a fake Fire Sage, who can't even burn me, I don't think your most powerful attack could even singe me"

Yuri made hand signs to her fire brigade and they all shouted "**Fire Brigade Combo: Fire Typhoon!**"

Every fire or scorch release ninja fire what seemed to be their most powerful attack, and was combined with some wind attacks from other ninjas. This created one of the biggest Flaming tornadoes that Naruto had ever seen.

The Suna ninja were please with their work, and cheers started to erupt from the crowd.

Naruto used **Kagutsuchi **to immediately dissipate the flaming vortex. The entire village of Suna was shocked.

Naruto had an intense face on himself and stated "I control all flames, they can't hurt me"

Everyone was too shocked to do anything about this, Naruto though 'time for my most devastating move' He unsheathed Kagutschi and Acala, both letting them blaze with blue flames.

"You know white flames are the hottest flames that can be produced, followed by blue. There are also unholy flames that are black, they can burn through anything for seven days and nights, they are called Ameterasu Flames. The true Fire Sage has complete control over all flames including black ones." Naruto said as he shifted into a battle stance with his two swords, gathering all the flames he could muster, soon a blue vortex of flames was surrounding Naruto.

"**Sage Art: FLAMES HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES!**" Naruto shouts as the vortex turns black before becoming ten time more intensive, the vortex then pushed out at S class speeds. A 25 meter radius around Naruto was completely reduced to ash.

Pakura then charged at Naruto with SS class speeds. Naruto dodged before sheathing his two blades, preforming three hand signs and shouting "**Blaze Release: Eternal Dragon Hellfire**" as a black flamed dragon exited Naruto's mouth, speeding towards Pakura who dodged.

Naruto screamed "**Ninpo: Flame Homing!**" as the black dragon flame immediately changed direction and engulfed Pakura, who exploded into smoke.

Naruto realized that his Nature Chakra had run out, he had no chance of fighting an entire village, so he stood still and shouted "Fear me enemies of Konoha! For I am the true Fire Sage Naruto Uzumaki, the Dragon Sage!"

Naruto then exploded into flames, well the clone of Naruto did.

* * *

The real Naruto smiled, as he got his memories back from his fire clone (AN: Naruto can make fire shadow clones, it's a side effect of being an elemental sage). He got dressed into a traditional Konoha jonin garb, pulled on his cloud cloak and tied his forehead protector on. Naruto was currently in the trees that surrounded the village hidden on the leaves.

Naruto had sent his students to the village hidden in the mist for further training and protection.

For the last time Naruto put on that Façade of Menma of the Dragon Release, hooding up and Shunshining onto the path. He walked towards the village gates, the date was October 10th his birthday.

Naruto walked into the village, noticed by the various ANBU, regular ninja and civilian population. You see Menma had made a name for himself among the leaf population as their guardian angel, saving many leaf ninja teams from failed missions. Also with his save in the Mine village outpost he got many warm greetings from ANBU that where passing through his village. Naruto made a detour to the Uchiha compound, he noticed the two guards that were at the gate and turned on his Sharingan. The guards flinched before letting him walk in, it was an unwritten rule in the Uchiha clan that anybody who could show proof of Sharingan activation could enter the clan grounds, and Naruto used this to his advantage.

Soon he stood in front of his own grave, which had anti-robbing seals on them. It said:

Here lies Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki

A beloved friend, brother and son who sacrificed his life trying to bring his brother back home. He upheld the will of fire to its upmost letter.

May he rest in peace.

'I wonder if my body is inside the casket' Naruto pondered, he unsheathed Acala, its blue blaze glowing mightily and sliced the tombstone in a diagonal fashion. Naruto then sensed three chakra signatures behind him, all familiar ones.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIS GRAVE!" a voice shouted with hatred and rage

Naruto turned around to see his Nii-san Shisui Uchiha accompanied by Tenten and Sasuke Uchiha, all gripping their respective weapons.

Naruto sheathed Acala and chuckled "It's weird ya know… being dead" before removing his hood to show them who Menma of the Dragon Release really was.

All three gasped, all losing their will to fight. Sasuke fell on his knees, tears coming out of his eyes.

Shisui Uchiha, his Nii-san broke, literally he was just standing there with an emotionless expression.

Tenten ran towards Naruto, slapped him before giving him a bone crushing hug, to which he returned, he noticed the pink tinge on Tenten's face, she was also crying.

Naruto looked at his brother in Shisui, who now had tears running down his face and croaking out "ototo" before tackling him and Tenten to the ground.

Naruto then got up and hugged Sasuke before whispering "Sup teme". Sasuke embraced the hug and replied "Not much dobe"

Naruto chuckled before standing up and walking over to Tenten, he unsheathed Kagutsuchi and said "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have stolen this from you… please take it for real this time"

She looked up at Naruto before squeaking out "Naruto-kun…" what she did next surprised everyone, Tenten grabbed Naruto's face with both of her hands, pulled him down and kissed him square on the lips.

The kiss lasted for around 15 seconds before she pulled away, leaving them both blushing. Tenten then snuggled into Naruto completely forgetting that there were two other people there.

Shisui then spoke in a way that Naruto never saw coming "She's been wanting to do that since the chunin exams four years ago… you should hear her when she's sexually frust-" but was cut off by a dangerous glare from the weapons master herself.

"You're all acting really normal for seeing a dead person ya know!" Naruto stated

Shisui and Sasuke laughed and simultaneously said "Well we know that you wouldn't have it any other way"

Naruto chuckled and replied "no I wouldn't"

Tenten then pulled away and took Kagutsuchi and its sheath and hooked it to her belt. "You know you should alert the Hokage and the remainder of the Rookie 14."

Naruto nodded before making a fire clone, who made his way to the Hokage's office. Naruto was then dragged by Tenten to the gathering place of the Rookie 14, which was the Amakichi BBQ. As they walked Naruto got many gasps from the crowd with him still donning the cloak of Menma (Akatsuki Cloak)

Sasuke, Tenten and Naruto walked to the booth where the rookies were gathering. Tenten and Sasuke sat down in their usual spots, Tenten at the end of the table and Sasuke snuggled up with Fu.

Naruto smiled and spoke "Sasuke got a girlfriend? I didn't see that coming" before grinning madly.

The entire restaurant went quite, for some reason Neji growled. "You think that you can come waltzing in here like nothing has happened?"

Naruto laughed "Okay umm where did the real Neji go?"

Everyone was too shocked to respond, save Neji and Rock Lee. Neji activated his Byakugan and Lee stood up adjusting into a fighting stance. "Neji-kun and I have trained to our limits in these past three years Naruto, we are now the most powerful in the rookie 14, we even surpass you! You think that you can come here not knowing what you did to Mito-san, Tenten-san and Sasuke-kun!"

"It is fated that you should be held accountable for your actions" (Guess who said that)

Naruto looked shocked and held his hands up "Woah woah, don't you want to hear my explanation?"

The response was a **Dynamic Entry** from Rock Lee. Naruto caught the foot and threw Rock Lee outside the BBQ. He looked at Neji and then huffed "Fine if you want to fight lets go to training ground 7"

Naruto disappeared in a crow Shunshin.

The remaining people followed to the training ground.

At the ground a crowd started to form, many people where there including ANBU scouts, all of ANBU team Ro and Inferno Squad.

Everyone was ready for a fight, Naruto took of his clouded jacket to reveal his jonin garb, shocking many. He threw a kunai into the air.

Neji activated his Byakugan and started to channel flame chakra into his fists, Lee just got into a battle stance.

The Kunai hit the floor and the B and A rank ninja darted into action, all engaging in a fierce Taijutsu bout, to which Naruto dodged everything showing the gap between S and A rank ninja.

After 2 minutes of dodging taijutsu attacks Naruto activated his Sharingan and put Lee to sleep via a visual genjutsu, he then turned his head to Neji and looked at him. It was now a battle between the two dojutsu, one which would solidify which one was stronger.

Neji then further activated his Byakugan until his eyes started to glow blue.

"So you figured out how to evolve the Byakugan into the Tennseigan, impressive" Naruto said before drawing out a kunai "But why go so far, is this because you want to show your affection to a dear female?"

"Shut up rat, you are beneath me for I am a Hyuuga" Neji responded before charging

Naruto held up a tiger handsign and exhaled a bolt of fire "**Fire Release: Flamebolt**"

The fire bolt streamed towards Neji, who looked to block the attack, then at the last second the attack split in two. The bolt hit Neji in the forehead and the thigh sending him flying back into the ground.

Naruto used a **Shunshin **to appear above Neji with his kunai in hand and pressed it against his nose before saying "This match is over" and erupting in a pillar of flames.

"Clone" was what many people muttered and though as they just witnessed a dead man throw a Hyuuga Prodigy around like he was nothing.

Naruto then hopped out of a tree, still in his cloak and spoke "If anyone else has a problem with me being dead for three years come now, or forever hold your peace"

No person dared speak

"Good, now let's have a celebration shall we, drinks on me!" Naruto said lifting his fist up, to which many people roared in approval

* * *

-Uchiha Compound, Shisui and Naruto's House-

-Many Hours Later, complimented by many drinks of alcohol-

* * *

The Uchiha 3, otherwise known as Sasuke, Itachi and Shisui Uchiha were all passed out on the floor, with their respective partners snuggled up close with them (Fu, Izumi and Hana). Others were still enjoying the somewhat endless booze provided by the undead Naruto Uzumaki. On the roof of the house sat three figures, all of them men.

One had blonde hair, another had grey and the final had raven colored hair with blonde tips.

All three of these ninja were almost drop-dead drunk, all were discussing the state of the ninja world, how they were at war with Kumo, Suna and Iwa but no major battle had occurred. Then out of the blue Naruto, the blonde and raven haired man said "I love you guys, Tou-san… sorry for being a dick but you were kinda a dick too, I wanna become family again, so ya know we can start tomorrow"

The blonde haired man named Minato Namikaze responded with a megawatt smile, tears running down his face and an "I love you too"

Naruto then spoke again "aaaaaand Jiji, I love you too, tanks a lot for being there for me, ill give you some of this plant I found on my travels, it's like tobacco but it grows like a weed"

Hiruzen aka Jiji chuckled and replied "Naruto my boy, enlighten me with this weed you speak of… and I will always love you"

Naruto then got an idea, "Yo, check this out tho" as he performed a tiger hand signal and exhaled "**Ninpo: Fanfare Celebration Jutsu**"

Flares, Fireworks and sparkles erupted from his mouth into the sky high enough for all the citizens in Konoha to be aweing at this Jutsu.

Naruto looked down at the two older men to see them mesmerized by the fireworks. Naruto chuckled as he jumped off the roof to the ground, despite being drunk he could balance relatively well. The drunktard walked aimlessly through the house to find Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Mito and what seemed to be a random jonin all talking. It didn't take a ninja to notice that Tenten was fifth wheeling, so Naruto decided to change that.

Naruto attempted to **Shunshin** behind Tenten but overshot the power he needed and slammed into a wall, he started to laugh joined by those surrounding him.

When the laughter died down Naruto wrapped his arms around Tenten (to which she squealed with delight) joining in with the group of five.

20 minutes in Naruto found the conversation to be boring, so he asked "wanna see some more fireworks?" to which everyone cheered.

The reaming party goers shuffled outside, where Naruto and by default the 5 from the group he was just with jumped onto the roof of the house. Naruto once again made the tiger hand sign and exhaled "**Ninpo: Dragon Celebration Jutsu**"

A firework dragon erupted from Naruto's mouth and continued to soar into the sky where it danced.

Naruto lied down on the roof, getting lost in the Jutsu, until he noticed some body heat next to him.

It was Tenten, she was snuggled up right next to him, and both looked eachother in the eyes, blue met brown and Naruto smiled as he said words that would flatter the bun haired konoichi "you're pretty"

Tenten somewhat squirmed under his compliment and somehow placed he forehead against his. Before either ninja knew what was happening their lips connected as the dragon firework exploded.

They broke apart and cuddled for as long as Naruto could remember.

(**Time Release: 8 Hour Fast-Forward Justu**)

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a bed, with a brown haired woman curled up on top of him, missing everything except a necklace. Naruto noticed the hickeys on the woman's neck and he chuckled. He soon realized that the woman that he had dominated last night was none other than his childhood crush, Tenten.

He also realized that on the floor were several other bodies, namely Sasuke, Shisui, Hana and Fu. The memories of last night started to flood in…

And Naruto thought to himself 'It's good to be back home!'

* * *

**AN: **

**How'd you like it?**

**But does anyone else find the voice acting of Might Gai in Dub funny, like just his way of speaking cracks me up XD...**

**Some people have PM'd me asking for Lemon, idk if you guys want it ill wright some, like am Omake giving a description of this night ^^**

**Let's say if 20 people PM I'll write some**

**Do you think that Naruto's return was justified?**

**Im making an Omake for Hiruzen and Minato's reaction to Naruto returning**

**Konoha Roster ordered in threat level without Naruto:**

**(SS) Minato Namikaze**

**(S) Nawaki Senju**

**(S) Jiraiyia the Toad Sage**

**(S) Itachi Uchiha & Shisui Uchiha **

**(S) Hiruzen Sarutobi & Maito Gai**

**(S) Sasuke Uchiha & Fukagu Uchiha **

**(S) Obito Uchiha & Kakashi Hatake**

**(S) Danzo the fucking snake**

**(A) Tenzo Senju**

**(A) Rin Nohora**

**(A) Shikaku Nara**

**(A) Iruka Umino (Kitsune)**

**(A) Fu **

**(A) Neji Hyuuga**

**(A) Tenten**

**(A) Mito Namekazi**

**(A) Asuma Sarutobi**

**(A) Kurenai Yui**

**(A) Anko Mitarashi**

**(A) Yuago Uzuki**

**(A) Hana Inuzuka**

**(A) Izumi Uchiha**

**(A) Genma Shiruma**

**(A) Hayate Gekko**

**(B) Inoichi Yakamana**

**(B) Choza Amakichi**

**(B) Tsume Inuzuka**

**(B) Shino Abruambe **

**(B) Rock Lee**

**(B) Yakumo Kuruma**

**(B) Ebisu**

**(B) Choji Amakichi**

**(B) Shikamaru Nara**

**(B) Ibiki Monrino**

**(B-C) Hinata Hyuuga**

**(C) Kiba Inuzuka**

**(C) Sakura Haruno**

**(C) Ino Yakamana **

**(C) Eternal Genin**

* * *

**Until Next Time:**

**-O**


End file.
